


Daughter of the Sky

by Kreepydarkspawn



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Kaanviing and Dovahkiin, Main character is a mage, Slow Romance, Starts at Throat of the World Quest, Version with less typos on Quotev under KreepyDark, and healer, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 67,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepydarkspawn/pseuds/Kreepydarkspawn
Summary: (Quotev story) Arcelia was never normal, and had a high grasp in a rare class of destruction magick: Wind. After attending the Mage's College in Winterhold, she decided to travel, to explore the world as a traveling mage. A repetitive dream she has had since childhood has changed into something darker. Upon traveling to the city of Whiterun, she met the Dragonborn, who had just returned from Sky Haven Temple to kill Alduin. However, Arcelia is quite unaware of her own fate in all of this, as her own blood as its own qualities, and the leader of the Greybeards may also show her her own way.





	1. Chapter 1

Arcelia stood at the gate to the College. It had been her last day training, and she was ready. All of Arcelia's life had been spent training to the day she could roam the land without the fear of being burned(or frozen) by dragon's breathe. She was a unique woman, with her snow white hair and gleaming emerald eyes. She hurried along the broken bridge, and to where she'd left her horse, Rodor. Arcelia mounted the dapple grey stallion and turned to gallop down the road. Her first stop was to be Dawnstar, then Whiterun, or at least that was her plan. The growl of a snowy sabre cat caught her attention and she looked over. When the cat saw her riding the horse, it simply padded away. Arcelia continued down the path, reaching Dawnstar in about five hours.

She was quite unlucky however, as the frost dragon flew over the town. "Damn dragons, Acelia muttered, and dismounted her horse a short way aways before running to help the guards. The dragon continued to fly over Dawnstar, occasionally pausing to breathe fire in it's direction. Arcelia waited until it paused again, and sent a small whirlwind flying into its wing and off balancing it enough for her to use a strong shock spell and the guards to get some arrows in. The frost dragon quickly regained its balance, and flew past them, breathing fire as it went. She missed a few shock spells, and sent a bolt of lightning, which hurled into its snout.

The dragon yelped, and its wingbeats grew labored. "Kill the dragon!" one of the guards shouted as the dragon crashed into the ground just outside of town. She let the wind carry her quickly over to it, and unleashed a mixture of wind and shock destruction magic. The dragon soon fell, its white scales resting dead in the snow, it's snout bloody and burnt.

"Thank you, traveler," one guard spoke. "I've only heard of one other who can slay a dragon."

"Thank you," Arcelia nodded, and hurried inside Windpeak Inn, where the fires were warm.

"I've food for the hungry, and drink for the thirsty," the innkeeper, Thoring,  greeted her.

"I'll take a room, please," Arcelia placed the ten septims on the counter. Thoring took the gold, and spoke:

"I'll show you to your room. Right this way." He took her to the room, which she entered. "If there's anything else you need just let me know."

"Alright, thank you," Arcelia smiled, and closed the door, laying down, and falling asleep.

 

_It was that dream again. Arcelia sat among the branches of a_ _massive tree, its large roots blocking the path up to her perch. It was in a large cave, a crack in the ceiling spilling light into the leaves, and small waterfalls into the cave, creating a small stream. People stood on the bridges bellow as she reclined upon the branches of this natural paradise. Something however was wrong- Arcelia could feel it in her being. She squinted up at the light that reached her through the canopy of orange leaves and pink blossoms. The light shifted, growing darker until it was dim and dark green._

_Arcelia sat up and looked upon the large cavern to see_ something _coming through the cave mouth. The blonde male who sat on a ledge drew his axe, and the woman drew her dagger. Arcelia narrowed her eyes, confused and angry at the intruder. It, or rather he, appeared to be of a human shape. However, the man was anything but. His left hand had four metal claws, including the thumb. He was unnaturally tall, darkness radiating from him, and his single red eye burned through the growing mist. In his right hand, which was missing a sleeve, he held a dagger, resembling the shape of an ebony dagger, but the metal was not ebony. Instead, it was a dull grey, and the edges of the blade were stained green. No more details could be seen as he stared at her, the sprigging raising up by Arcelia's side._

 

Arcelia woke, sweating. She didn't know what he dream meant. She had had many dreams in that cave, none like this. She lifted her bag onto her shoulders and left the inn, into the cold snow. Rodor stood close to a house, shivering. Arcelia felt bad, but there were no stables at Dawnstar to store him. The cold woke her well, taking her focus from the nightmare to keeping warm.

"Hey Rodor," Arcelia greeted the horse, stroking his side and untying him from the post. She mounted Rodor, and continued down the trail while eating a loaf of bread. It was seven hours before she got there, in the afternoon again. Arcelia was hungry, and had no doubt Rodor was as well famished. Arcelia rested him at the stables. She approached the owner of the stables. "Hello, could you watch over my horse for me?"

"Sure, I'll do it," the man, Skulvar said. "It's thirty septims a day. And what's your name?"

"My name's Arcelia," she smiled, handing him the gold coins. "And you are?"

"Skulvar," the man said. "What's the horse's name?"

"Rodor," Arcelia answered. "He's a Riften horse."

"You don't see these over here often," Skulvar nodded and then gestured to a black mare, "that horse over there sold. We took to calling her Queen Alfsigr, or just Allie for short. She's not ours anymore though."

"She seems to be a good, sturdy horse," Arcelia nodded. "She being stored?"

"Yes," Skulvar nodded. "She has armor but I took it off."

"I haven't seen those out of Cyrodiil," Arcelia narrowed her eyes. "Anyhow, I should be off."

"That you should, It'll be getting late soon," Skulvar said. "Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye," Arcelia waved as she walked away, entering Whiterun. A woman passed by her, wearing a long dress and short auburn hair. She walked past her, into Belethor's General Goods.

"Everything's for sale, my friend," the man, whom Arcelia guessed to be Belethor greeted her as she closed the door. "Everything. If I had a sister I'd sell her in a second." This made Arcelia unsure of him. She could tell Belethor was joking, but she hoped it wouldn't get any weirder.

"I'm looking to buy a woodcutting axe," Arcelia said, placing seven septims on the counter.

"Well here you go. You better not think it a suitable weapon," Belethor lifted the axe from under the counter. Arcelia took the axe and hung it from her belt.

"Thank you," Arcelia left the store.

"Good day," Belethor shouted. Arcelia hurried away. He didn't seem so bad, just sarcastic, but she wouldn't want to spend a prolonged amount of time with him.

Arcelia had  _planned_ to make money.

Arcelia had  _planned_ to chop wood.

But her plans were all for not, as a man stood, chopping wood. He wore steel armor, long tendrils of fire gold hair falling in front of his hazel eyes. He had an orcs sword by his side, and an elven shield resting against the wall as he chopped wood. Arcelia had no doubt who this was: Gunnar, Dragonborn and Thane of Whiterun.

"You need to chop wood?" the Dragonborn asked, and she stammered over her words.

"I was just about to, but I don't have to," Arcelia stammered.

"I don't really need to, it's just good to get a little extra gold," Gunnar said. "What's your name?"

"My name is uhm- Arcelia," she stammered.

"I'm Gunnar. You don't have to be so nervous," Gunnar said, reassuring her.

"I'm sorry, Dragonborn," Arcelia said.

"Please, call me Gunnar. I hate the formalities," Gunnar sighed.

Arcelia opened her mouth and paused, "Oh. Okay... Gunnar." Gunnar nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," Gunnar nodded. "Actually, I was just about to sell this wood. If you're hungry, I can get you something."

"Oh, no thank you," Arcelia shook her head, but her stomach growled, reminding her and informing him of her hunger. Gunnar laughed.

"Come," Gunnar laid a gentle hand on her arm. Reluctantly, Arcelia followed him into the Bannered Mare as he carried four pieces of wood. They stopped in front of Hulda, the innkeeper.

"Hello Gunnar," Hulda greeted him, apparently pleased see him. "Who's this?"

"This is Arcelia," Gunnar introduced her. "I'm here to trade some wood for a meal."

"What to you want?" Hulda asked.

"I'll take two bowls of venison stew, if that's alright with you?" Gunnar asked. Hulda nodded, and took his wood, returning four septims.

"Saadia! Why don't you go make two bowls of venison stew, dear?" Hulda asked.

"Of course, mum," the female redguard nodded and walked into a back room. A while later she came out with two steaming bowls and set it by them.

"Thank you," Arcelia said. Saadia nodded and hurried off. Arcelia turned to Gunnar, his hair shining in the fire behind them. "Why feed me?"

"You looked like you needed the help," Gunnar shrugged. "I tend to be a helpful guy." When they finished, Arcelia stood.

"Well, I should go," Arcelia said.

"Verywell. Goodbye, Arcelia. I hope we see each other again," Gunnar nodded, and Arcelia left the Dragonborn behind. When outside, she was greeted by the night sky and chaos. A few bandits appeared to have found their way into the city, and were threatening a young girl in a blue dress.

"Please leave me alone," she pleaded. "I don't want any trouble. I should be getting home."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," one of the bandits spoke, and was about to speak again but was knocked to the ground by a blast of wind.

"Go," Arcelia told the child, and a bandit reached for the girl as she turned to flee, but their arm was pushed out of the way by the wind. Arcelia pushed the three around until she was sure the girl had left, and violently threw them up in the air, letting them fall back down. They all cried out in pain, and she sent a bolt of fire at the closest one. He yelped as it scorched him, and ran at her with his axe. She stepped to the side, conjuring a bear familiar, who proceeded to maul one of them. The other two stared in shock at her, not expecting her strength. She sent a cyclone at one of them, and it barreled into them, sending them flying, and landing with a loud  _snap_. She turned to the third one, who fell to the ground, Gunnar standing above them, blade bloodied.

"I didn't expect you to be  _that_ powerful," Gunnar complimented. "I am quite impressed."

"Thank you, Gunnar," Arcelia sighed. Gunnar shrugged.

"Would you like to come with me? I could use a companion. Especially a mage," Gunnar said.

"It would be a honor," Arcelia nodded. Gunnar smiled.

"We best get some rest then. We've a long day ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the Dragonborn, it is time for Arcelia to meet the Greybeards so that Gunnar can learn a particular shout: the shout to destroy Alduin.

Arcelia sat upon Rodor, the cold wind hitting her face. Gunnar was armoring his horse, Allie or Queen Alfsigr. She wasn't surprised to find out she was Gunnar's horse, because of the armor, but she did wonder where he got the armor. It appeared to be ancient nordic, and armor for horses then was supposedly rare. Gunnar came out of the stall, riding Allie steadily. "Shall we go?" Gunnar asked as he stopped beside her, keeping his gaze ahead.

"Yes," Arcelia nodded, and they turned their horses to the right road. The two people began trotting down the path.

"I have someone to meet with when we pass through Riverwood," Gunnar spoke. Arcelia nodded.

"Isn't the path to Ivarstead the other way?" Arcelia narrowed her gaze.

"It's faster to go through Helgen, and I have a few things to pack up at the Sleeping Giant Inn," Gunnar replied, turning left again to move up hill over the winding road. It was about two hours before they crossed over the old bridge to Riverwood. They dismounted outside the inn, and hurried inside, where a man with sad features and long dark hair stood at the counter.  "Hello, Orngar. It is good to see you again."

"And I you. If I may ask, how is Delphine?" the innkeeper, Orngar asked.

"She's doing well," Gunnar said, but bit his lip- an action not unnoticed by Arcelia.

"Good," Orngar sighed, relieved. "Are you here to get her things for her?"

"Yes," Gunnar nodded. Arcelia stood there, observing. Gunnar appeared to be lying, or something along those lines. Arcelia wasn't a fool, or at least was much more observant then Orngar.

"Okay. You know where her room is," Orngar nodded and stepped aside.

"Thank you," Arcelia nodded and they hurried into her room, where Gunnar closed the door. "Why does the door need to be closed?" Gunnar didn't answer, and instead opened the closet.

"This is why," Gunnar replied finally as the back panel slid open, revealing a small, decrepit stair case going down. Gunnar started down and Arcelia hurried to follow him. "Close the panel, would you please?" Arcelia closed the panel and they hurried down.

"Who's Delphine? And what happened to her? You seemed like you were hiding something," Arcelia asked.

"You're quite smart. Delphine is one of the last of the Blades. They were apparently wiped out by the Aldmeri Dominion. During the Dragon War, they killed dragons and protected the Dragonborn," Gunnar said. "I  _hate_ them."

"Why?" Arcelia asked. "With what you say, they seem fine."

"Their hate of dragons overpowers their intelligence, I'm afraid. Same goes with their hate for the Greybeards," Gunnar said. "I am quite aware they use me, but I have to twist that to my advantage if I want to save the world, no don't I?"

"You are correct. It is hard to see the Greybeards as something to be loathed," Arcelia agreed. Gunnar chuckled.

"Yes, that is why I side with the Greybeards. However I can't see the Greybeards liking the Blades, or that I spoke with them," Gunnar said. "There's a chair over there. You can sit while I explain things a bit." Arcelia looked to her left, and sat in the chair in the corner. When she sat, Gunnar continued speaking as he placed things in his bag. "I was there when the dragon attacked Helgen. Quite an unknown fact though, is that was Alduin."

"Alduin is alive?" Arcelia gasped. Gunnar looked down, sadly.

"Yes. I survived that attack. Had to kill a few imperials to escape. I was falsely accused and sent to the chopping block, since I got mixed up in an Imperial ambush upon the Stormcloaks. Eventually I went to Whiterun, retrieved a map of ancient dragon burials. I found out I was Dragonborn at the western watchtower, when me, Irileth, and a team of guards killed Murmilnir and I absorbed his soul. Anyway, I met the Greybeards, and learned some shouts from them, and went to retrieve a relic so I would be accepted as Dovahkiin," Gunnar said as he finished finding room for the giant's toe. "That's how I met Delphine. She made me absorb the soul of a dragon and gave me the horn. I returned it to the Greybeards, and they sort of  _initiated_ me. Delphine blamed the Aldmeri for the dragons coming back. She had me sneak into one of their parties. I found out they were clueless, but another member of the Blades was alive. Long story short, I retrieved him, found out about Alduin, and brought him back to Delphine. We went to the temple to find out how to kill Alduin. Turns out, it was a shout. So, I'm on my way to learn it."

"That's a long story," Arcelia nodded. "By the way, who is Irileth?"

"She's Jarl Balgruuf's housecarl." Arcelia nodded as Gunnar rolled up a map that was laying there, and placed it along side a book in his pack. "Let's go."

"Okay," Arcelia nodded, and they hurried out of the inn, mounted their horses, and continued on their way. They trotted down a mountain path until they reached Helgen, but it's gates were chained shut. Gunnar dismounted Allie and held a hand up, telling Arcelia to stay put.

"Fus..." Gunnar sucked in air, and suddenly let it out with "... ro dah!" A massive wave of pale blue energy pushed into the door, breaking it at the hinges. "Let's just hurry through. I don't want any conflict." Arcelia silently agreed, and they galloped through Helgen, an arrow lodging itself in a post as she and Rodor rushed past it. They were soon to the other side, and ran through the gate, arrows being fired at them. Eventually, the arrows died down as the bandits drew to an end in their chase. As a result, so to did Gunnar and Arcelia slow their horses. It was around another two hours before they reached Ivarstead. It was small, smaller then Riverwood. They trotted across the bridge.

"It look tall," Arcelia frowned. "Seven thousand, eh?"

"No more then seven hundred fifty," Gunnar shook his head.

"You counted!?" Arcelia cried out in shock.

"I have to entertain myself somehow up here," Gunnar shrugged. Arcelia sighed, unsure of how he dealt with it. They started up the steps, and she could immediately tell how bored one may get. A good hour and a half later, High Hrothgar came into view on the tallest mountain in Tamriel. They stopped their horses and dismounted. "You should let them get comfortable. We'll be in for a while."

"I'd be allowed in the monastery?" Arcelia asked as she began taking off Rodor's saddle, and Gunnar took off Allie's armor.

"Under close supervision by me, or by one of them, yes," Gunnar nodded. Arcelia shrugged, confused, but let it slide. They entered High Hrothgar, and Arcelia was happy it was at least  _somewhat_ warm. After a while of walking around, they found the Greybeard on a mat meditating. The Greybeard opened his eyes, glanced at them, and lifted himself from the ground.

"Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin," he greeted Gunnar, adjusting the tie in his peppered blonde beard. "Who is this?"

"This is Arcelia," Gunnar said. "She is a mage I met in Whiterun. Pruzah sil. Arcelia meet Master Arngeir." Arcelia waved quietly.

"I suppose I shall have to trust your taste in followers but she seems acceptable," Arngeir nodded."What brings you here, Dovahkiin?"

"I am hear to learn of the Shout used to defeat Alduin," Gunnar said, drawing back to a nervous posture. Arngeir glared pointedly at him, appearing shocked.

"Where have you learned of that? Who have you been talking to?" Arngeir accused him.

"The Blade told me, and I assure you I am no more thrilled then you," Gunnar sighed. "I am painfully aware that they are not to be trusted, but this is  _my_ choice. Not their's."

"No, no, of course not. Forgive me, Dragonborn. I have been intemperate with you," Arngeir looked down, disappointed in something.

"So, can you teach me this Shout?" Gunnar asked.

"No," Arngeir sighed. "I cannot teach it to you because I do not know it. It is called ' _Dragonrend_  ', but its Words of Power are unknown to us. We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place in the Way of the Voice."

"If the shout is lost, how can I defeat Alduin?" Gunnar asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Only Paarthurnax, the leader of our order, can answer that question, if he so chooses," Arngeir answered.

"Who is Paarthurnax?" Arcelia asked, and immediately shut her mouth, deciding it was a bad idea to talk.

"He is our leader," Arngeir replied, appearing to be not insulted. "He surpasses us all in is mastery of the Way of the Voice."

"Why haven't I met Paarthurnax yet?" Gunnar asked.

"He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain," Arngeir redirected his gaze to Gunnar. "He speaks to us only rarely, and _never_ to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a great privilege."

"How do I get to the top of the mountain to see him?" Gunnar asked. Arcelia sighed, deciding this probably meant she could probably not go.

"Only those whose Voice is strong enough can find the path. Come. We will teach you a shout to open the way to Paarthurnax. And Arcelia, I recommend you stay behind. I cannot control you, however, and it is up to Paarthurnax on how to respond to your presence."

"I am fine with this," Arcelia replied. "I trust he is level- headed as to not kill me." Arngeir nodded silently, and they left through the back doors of High Hrothgar, into the cold courtyard. There was a tall tower in the courtyard, and behind it to the right was a large gate, a torrent of heavy wind blocking the path. They approached the gate, the other three Greybeards joining them.

As they approached the pit of fire at the base of the steps, Arngeir began speaking again, "the path to Paarthurnax lies through this gate. I will show you how to open the way." Arngeir stopped by the fire as everyone else waited. He gazed at the ground and muttered, "Lok," causing a little pool of energy to come from his mouth and gently rest upon the ground, forming into some strange language. This was however, apparently nothing new to the Dovahkiin. Arngeir moved to the side, doing the same but instead whispering, "Vah," as Gunnar approached the first one, absorbing the energy from it and leaving it an odd carving in the ground. He moved onto Vah as Arngeir placed the third one: "Koor." When Gunnar absorbed all three, he turned back to Arngeir. "I will grant you my understanding of Clear Skies. This is your final gift from us, Dragonborn. Use it well."

"I shall," Gunnar nodded, as Arngeir let loose a stream of golden strands of energy into him. This was all very strange to Arcelia, who had not seen anything like this though she had seen some pretty odd things at the College. When he finished, Arngeir continued to speak.

"Clear Skies will clear away the mist, but only for a short time," Arngeir warned. "The path to Paarthurnax is perilous, not to be embarked upon lightly. Keep moving, stay focused on your goal, and you will reach the summit."

"Thank you, Arngeir," Gunnar nodded, and faced the steps, starting up towards the windy gate. Arcelia jolted out of her trance- like state and rushed after him as he was stopping. "Lok Vah Koor," Gunnar shouted, and the winds disappeared, as did the mist, and clouds. It had been a while since Arcelia had felt the sun upon her skin in this frozen wasteland. They ran until they reached the mist the Shout didn't reach. Gunnar used Clear Skies again, and they hurried until they reached the fog again. This repeated ass they passed over a bridge with the help of Clear Skies, by a random goat. When they passed this however, a hissing sound sliced through the air, and the familiar glow of an ice wraith cut through the hair. Gunnar unsheathed his sword, and Arcelia readied a fire spell. She sent the fire bolt at the ice wraith, and it hissed, sliding back in the air. Gunnar rushed, his speed impressive for the weight of his armor. He quickly sliced through the melting serpent, and it recoils, exploding into ice shards and leaving a pile of rich blue dust. Arcelia bent down to pick it up, as well as its teeth. Gunnar shouted again when the mist began approached, and it recoiled at his Thu'um. They hurried through, killing another ice wraith for Arcelia to collect ingredients from. They reached another wind gate, and his Shout cleared the way. They hurried through, to see a large clearing, with a Word Wall covered in snow.

The roar of a dragon filled the air as the dragon flew from around the ledge, and stopped a few meters from them. He was definitely old. It was plain in his worn  golden scales, long, broken horns, and torn wings. His eyes were a wonderful shade of sky blue, speaking of wisdom unspeakable through words. This was no doubt Paarthurnax. Neither Arcelia nor Gunnar doubted it, despite him being dragon. Gunnar's eyes were wide in shock. Arcelia however- her eyes were wide with wonder and awe. She had never seen such a peaceful dragon, never took the time to look. This however, was a beautiful creature, a true child of Akatosh.

"Drem yol lok," Paarthurnax spoke, his voice calm and deep. "Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah, my mountain?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon," Gunnar gasped.

"I am as my father Akatosh made me," Paarthurnax paused. "As are you... Dovahkiin. Tell me. Why do you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation, with an outsider?"

Gunnar took a few moments to steady himself, and Arcelia looked to him as her form of reassurance, "this here is a friend. I need to learn the Dragonrend Shout. Can you teach me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"I need to learn the Dragonrend Shout. Can you teach me?"_

 

"Drem," Paarthurnax sighed, "patience. There are formalities that must be observed at the first meeting of the dov." Paarthurnax paused. "By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um. Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax swung his head, resting his gaze upon the icy Word Wall. " _Yol... Toor..._ _Shul!_ " As the pale golden dragon arches his neck, a bright stream of blazing fire reaches towards the Word Wall, meting the ice. The fire ended, leaving a glowing Word of Power. "The Word calls to you. Go to it." Gunnar obeyed, standing by the Word until he absorbed it and turned back to Paarthurnax. "A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the dov do." Paarthurnaax's energy lifted into Gunnar, resting upon him.

Gunnar stopped for a second, looking mystified.

"Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as dovah!"

Gunnar paused to think, then opened his mouth, "Yol!" A small gust of fire blew from his mouth, brushing Paarthurnax's muzzle.

"Aah, yes!" Paarthurnax exclaimed. "Sossedov los mul. The dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind."

Gunnar looked over at Arcelia, questioningly. To him, the old dragon had a questionable personality. Arcelia only saw wisdom, and perhaps a slight humor.

"So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for two joor... mortals. Even if one is of dovah sos. Dragonblood," Paarthurnax acknowledged the fact, that while it would be difficult for Gunnar to get up, even with his help, Arcelia shouldn't have made it. "What would you ask of me?"

"Can you teach me the Dragonrend Shout?" Gunnar asked.

"Ah. I have expected you. Prodah," Paarthurnax looked to the ground. "you would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin."

Arcelia felt sorry for the poor dovah in his belief no one would hold casual conversation with him. "How did you know we came for Dragonrend?"

"What else would you seek? Alduin komeyt tiid. Alduin and Dovahkiin return together," Paarthurnax said. "But, I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me. Your kind- joor- mortals- created it as a weapon against the dov, the dragons. Our hadrimme- our minds cannot even... comprehend it's concepts."

"How can I learn it then?" Gunnar asks.

"Drem. All in good time. First, a question for you. Why do you  _want_ to learn this Thu'um?"

"I like this world," Gunnar shrugged, though looked honest. "I don't want it to end."

"Pruzah," Paathurnax said. "As good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, although not all. Some would say that all things must end, so that the next may come to pass. Perhaps this world is the Egg of the next kalpa? Lein vokiin? Would you stop the next world from being born?"

"The next world will have to take care of itself," Gunnar glared at Paarthurnax confidently.

"Paaz. A fair answer," Paarthurnax agreed. "Ro fus. Maybe you only balance the forces that work to quicken the end of this world. Even we who ride the currents of Time cannot see past times end. Wulsetiid los tahrodiis. Those who try to hasten the end may delay it. Those who work to delay the end, may bring it closer. But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now I shall answer your question."

Arcelia looked to Gunnar, whose patients looked to be wearing thin, though her own was fine. "Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven- what you name the Throat of the World?"

"No," Gunnar sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his armor. "Dragons like mountains, right?" Arcelia wanted to die right then. Right there.

"True," Paarthurnax hummed, his body shaking slightly as if chuckling. "But few now remember that this was the very spot where Alduin was defeated by the Ancient Tounges. Vahrukt unslaad. Perhaps none but me remember how he was defeated."

"Using the Dragonrend Shout, right?" Gunnar asked.

"Yes and no. Viik nut ni kron. Alduin was not truly defeated either. If he was, you would not be here today seeking to... defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad. It was the Key- the Elder Scroll. They used it to cast him adrift on the currents of Time."

"I've heard of an Elder Scroll before," Arcelia blurted out. "Someone from the College of Winterhold went into the ice fields up north in search to open some artifact, said something about one. Are you saying the ancient Nords sent Alduin forwards in time?" Paarthurnax turned to her.

"Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever. Meyye. I knew better. Tiid bo amativ. Time flows ever onward. One day, he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where he would emerge, but not when."

"How does  _any_ of this help us?" Gunnar asked, frowning.

"Tiid krent," Paarthurnax gestured with his tail to the distortion in the air next to the Word Wall. "Time was... shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Key, that Elder Scroll back to the Tiid-Ahraan- the Time Wound... with the Elder Scroll that was used break Time, you may be able to cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."

"Do you know where I can find an Elder Scroll?" Gunnar asked.

"Krosis. No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed then I."

"I would try Septimus Signus. I believe that's the name of the one in the ice fields," Arcelia reminds Gunnar.

"Yes," Gunnar nodded, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Paarthurnax," Arcelia thanked the old dovah, turning to follow Gunnar.

"Perhaps we shall speak later, Kaanviing," Paarthurnax dipped his head, and Arcelia turned to him, alarmed with the name used.

"How do you know of that name?" Arcelia asked. Gunnar stood, confused and oblivious to what was going on.

"Hin Sil tinvaak," Paarthurnax answered in his language. "Your soul speaks of Kaan, Kynareth, in your tongue. If you make it through aiding the Dovahkiin, then I shall aid you, Kaanviing."

"I'll keep it in mind," Arcelia frowned, and hurried away alongside Gunnar. Once to their horses that they re- saddled, Gunnar finally spoke.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not completely sure," Arcelia shuddered. "Let's just get to that outpost and worry about it later."

"Let me know if you have any revelations then," Gunnar said. Arcelia nodded, still tense as she soared through her memories.

 

_"You will never make it out alive, Kaanviing!" The priest shouted as young Arcelia ran. She didn't know how she had gotten caught up into this, to why he called her Kaanviing. Arcelia hid behind a shelf, struggling badly to control her breathing. "Where are you?" Arcelia peaked through the books to see him casting a spell. "Found you!" He began chasing her again, and she ran through the stone hallways, falling down a trapdoor, and landing on a strange floor. It consisted of multiple stone rings, with Words of Power writer upon them, as well as some strange word written on the center piece. Suddenly, they all began flooding into her, causing her to shriek in agony, veins of white light appearing to shatter her form. Everything blurred together as the energy entered her, and faded from the floor. Once it was done, the pain subsided, and the priest stood behind Arcelia._

_"Stay away from me, you crazy fool!" Arcelia warned him, feeling strange power bubbling from within her._

_"Just as expected, you unlocked the seal," the priest grinned. "Now, I will take your power, Kaanviing." The priest took out an odd dark green blade, the same one she had seen in her dreams many times after this moment. The wind picked up out of nowhere, circling around her, causing them both to panic. "What are you doing? End this, Kaanviing!"_

_"Stay... away..." Arcelia growled, the strength too much for her small body to handle. Sadly for the priest, he did not heed her warning, and moved close with the blade. "Iiz... Slen... Nuz!"_

_Arcelia didn't know how long she stumbled through the cold of Skyrim until she made t to civilization, glowing cracks still bright on her skin. She feinted in the middle of Winterhold, grabbed by one of the College attendants who had roamed into town that day. Ever since then, when she was nine years old, she studied at the College, controlling her ability over magic, but never mentioned when she used that Shout on the priest._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Arcelia had been right to assume how far Septimus Signus had decided to reside from land, proving difficult to navigate the ice fields, though easier with her frost and wind magic to keep the icy plates from tipping them into the water. The outpost seemed small, but Arcelia doubted it was as small as it appeared from the outside.

"If this man's as insane and inexpicable as you say, I'd like to keep this short," Gunnar maid his needs clear.

"He's probably worse. Nobody I know of has seen him in years after he himself read an Elder Scroll," Arcelia admitted, "he may not even be alive."

"Wonderful," Gunnar frowned and Arcelia nodded, her eyelids drooping. She gave Rodor a solid pat on the shoulder before she and Gunnar opened the hatch, Gunnar going down the rickety ladder first.

"Dig, Dwemer, in the beyond. I'll know your lost unknowns and rise to your depths," the familiar scholar's voice echoed through the ice cavern as he talked to himself, as far as Arcelia and Gunnar knew. They walked through the small ice hall and Gunnar began making his way down the icy, rock slope while Arcelia paused. She could see what looked to be a large Dwemer box and the old scholar pacing around the cavern.

"What are you doing down here, old fool?" Arcelia called forth, and Septimus looked up to meet her gaze.

"The ice entombs the heart, Arcelia," Septimus said, his eyes wide and wild with madness, as if stricken by Sheogorath himself. "The bane of Kagrenac and Dagoth Ur. To harness it is to know. The fundaments! The Dwemer lockbox hides it from me. The Elder Scroll gives insight deeper than the deep ones, though. To bring about the opening."

"You have an Elder Scroll? Here?" Gunnar asked.

"I've seen enough to know their fabric. The warp of air, the weft of time," Septimus shook his head, "but no, it is not in my possession."

"Do you know of the Scroll's whereabouts?" Arcelia asked.

"Here," Spetimus smiled, tilting his head slightly, "Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it's  _all_  nearby."

Gunnar opened his mouth, glaring harshly at the walking metaphor of a man but it was Arcelia who again spoke to keep Gunnar from lashing out at her old teacher, "can you help us to find it?"

"One block lifts the other," Septimus nodded, "Septimus will give you what you want, but you must bring him something in return. You see this masterwork of the Dwemer? Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach, one yet lies. You have heard of Blackreach. 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire, hidden learnings kept'."

"I have," Arcelia nodded, "where is Blackreach?"

"Under deep, below the dark. The hidden keep, Tower Mzark. Alftand, the point of puncture, of first entry, of  _the tapping_. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But  _not all_  can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock."

"Then, my old teacher," Arcelia smiled, seeing little of the old Septimus in this man. "Teach me."

 

They had the lexicon and attunement sphere, as well as a point on the map to find Alftand, as they were almost there."You're welcome," Arcelia said suddenly as there horses trotted along with the on their backs.

"Yeah, yeah," Gunnar sighed, "I suppose I struggle with metaphors. How do you do it?"

"I studied there over half my life, so I had plenty of access to stories and poetry to learn from," Arcelia said, "besides, Septimus sometimes taught at Winterhold, and I quite liked him before he went insane." Gunnar gave a questioning glance to her.

"It makes me not want to read that Scroll," Gunnar chuckled. Arcelia smiled, shaking her head.

"You are the Dragonborn. You're naturally far more able then any other nord to read it, I think," Arcelia shrugged, "besides, you've come this far."

"I suppose so," Gunnar nodded, "you said you spent more then half your life as a student at Winterhold. You don't look that old." Arcelia bit her lip slightly, not wanting anything like what had happened before to happen again.

"I'm not. I was their since I was eleven," Arcelia said. "I never liked the Archmage, but I did like many of the others, and worked well with less experienced students."

"I can see how people would like you, but you're very quiet. You looked embarrassed around the Greybeards and Paarthurnax," Gunnar pointed out.

"I prefer not to speak unless spoken to when it comes to people so far superior to me," Arcelia admitted. Gunnar shrugged. "I'm guessing you can't keep your mouth shut? You have little patience with the slower ones, I have noticed."

"You could put it that way," Gunnar grumbled, glaring ahead as if to see better through the snow. Arcelia knew better, chuckling under her breathe.

 

They rested in the abandoned, run down wooden house in the ruins for the night. It seemed to be from an expedition in the ruins gone wrong, considering the state of the wide open lodge, and the abandoned journal with a list of names and mentioning an oncoming storm that was most likely the reason  for the destroyed outpost.

Arcelia wasn't looking forward to the possibility of a repeat in those events, but knew Gunnar could use Clear Skies so that they could get inside Alftand and maybe rest there instead, completely depending. Arcelia and Gunnar spent time around the fire she had lit, taking turns in the torn up bed roll until dawn began approaching. They both woke, Arcelia extinguishing the fire by suffocation.

New snow had fallen, as it often did and they had both had to bat what snow had set on them. Arcelia sneezed, making Gunnar smirk. She sent the Dragonborn a quick glare before they hurried lightly over the unstable catwalk. They walked through the ice tunnel, through the structure that the explorers had probably made. Arcelia cast a ball of light at Gunnar that hovered above him.

The man jumped slightly, then glared above him as the light followed him through the tunnel until they reached another campsite, blood splashed upon it. This unnerved Arcelia and Gunnar as they thought of the well-known automatons that they knew to still roam the ruins. They continued until they heard a voice, soon before Gunnar's magelight went out.

"Where is it!?" A khajiit voice cried out in anger, and the pair slowed down, "I know you were trying to keep it for yourself J'zhar. You always try to keep it for yourself! No! There's got to be more skooma...! Shut up! Shut up! Don't lie to me J'zhar! You hid it. You always try to steal it from me." Both nords were confused, as they heard no replying answers and they rounded the corner to a table, not seeing anyone. Not that they fully expected to, but the echoing probably could trick most.

The room was large, dwemer architecture prominent here. There was a table with the broken bodies of two automatons. Arcelia approached, grabbing the research notes and soul gem before hurrying along to catch up with Gunnar. As they walked, they heard a banging in one of the pipes and readied their weapons as a spider-like machine leapt towards them. Gunnar and Arcelia circled it as it leapt for Arcelia, who knocked it into the air with wind, slamming it back to the ground.

The spider broke immediately and they continued. They continued, moving further from the ice and closer to the actual ruins. They dismantled another spider on there way, before reaching more ice, and a little cave with the khajiit they had heard earlier.

The khajiit male looked to them with bright yellow eyes shining with the little light down there. Gunnar gripped the hilt of his sword and Arcelia readied a spell. The khajiit looked to a dead one who was laying in a bed roll, explaining perfectly why there was no response, and if the dead one was J'zhar, Arcelia guessed the standing one was J'darr.  "What? Who is this, Brother? Another of the smoothskins looking for food? But this one wasn't trapped with us," J'darr trailed off before grabbing his chopping axe and making a lunge for the two, swinging wildly with little to no precision.

They jumped away, though probably would have been safe anyways due to the horrible shaking this cat was a victim to. Gunnar quickly overpowered J'darr with a clean stab through the stomach. They paused a while, sitting down for a breather, Arcelia staring at the dead brothers.

 _Poor guys_ , she thought while turning to scroll through her things. Hopefully it would be enough, combined with Gunnar's for their journey, but she had no doubt they would have to stock up immediately upon returning to civilization.

"You used to things like this?" Gunnar asked. Arcelia stopped looking through her things and shook her head.

"No. I've not really ever been much of a traveler," Arcelia said, "I only recently decided to travel. When this is done, I'll probably simply return to the college. There's not much else to do that can compare to traveling with the Dragonborn."

"I suppose," Gunnar shrugged, "you left any friends there? Lovers? Family?"

"My friends are my family," Arcelia smirked, "and I did  _not_  leave any lovers, nor did I ever plan to if I have one." Gunnar looked to her, with a slight smile. "What about you?"

"I have friends. My house carl, for one, but she had family to visit and I wouldn't dare take away from that," Gunnar said, "I was born over in Bruma, so."

"Was there a girl?" Arcelia smiled.

"No. Or rather, yes, but she did not share..."

Arcelia sighed, and they sat in silence for a while, making Arcelia think about the friends she used to have, and the father she had found in Tolfdir, and the friend she had found in Ariel Gane and Orthorn before the latter had stolen the books from the librarian orc Arcelia had grown accustomed to.

"We should go," Arcelia said.

"Yeah," Gunnar nodded, and they continued, taking anything they may need along the way, entering a room completely of dwarven architect. They walked forwards, seeing a light from a dwarven lamp, a scuttle on each wall to their left and right. They walked forwards, never letting their guard down when the dwarven spheres rolled towards them, attempting to stab or smash at them.

 Arcelia used a shock spell on one of them, but it quickly recovered, rushing back at her. Gunnar struggled with the other sphere, bashing it with his shield.

Arcelia did her best to toss her opponent in the air, but the wind could not lift it. Taking her failed attempt to its advantage and bringing its blade down on her shoulder. Arcelia let out a painful shriek as it cut through flesh blood flowing quickly down her arm and torso.

"Arcelia!" Gunnar shouted for her as he dismantled the sphere that had been attacking him. "Fus... ro dah!" The animunculus flew into the wall, slamming with intense force. Arcelia did her best to heal, and Gunnar held her upright as she healed. When she had healed enough to use her arm effectively, she collapsed in Gunnar's grasp, her eyes drooping with fatigue. Gunnar laid her on the stone, sitting next to her and setting his armor down.

Gunnar searched his pack, withdrawing a stamina potion and holding it to her lips. Arcelia drank, cringing at the bland taste and viscous liquid. Arcelia coughed, feeling energy returning to her as she reached into her own pack for a magicka potion.

"Are you okay?" Gunnar asked, concerned.

Arcelia chuckled and nodded, "I'm fine. That was just draining, getting my arm almost cut off. I'm fine. Simply the reason I really like Restoration."

"Ah," Gunnar nodded, and Arcelia closed her eyes. "Should we wait a bit?"

"Yes," Arcelia nodded as they sat on the dusty stone. "I think, from now on, use shouts against those spheres."

"Good idea," Gunnar laughed as they talked. "You ready?"

"Yep," Arcelia said, using wind magic to get her on her feet. Gunnar stood normally, and they continued through Alftand.


	5. Chapter 5

They had made it partway through the Animonculory, taking note of the chaurus egg sacs and struggling with another dwarven sphere. They had made it to a broken segment, and jumped down to the female orc's corpse below, though upon checking, it seemed recent. As their feet hit the ground, hard, they heard a yelp, of something very non-human. Arcelia and Gunnar his behind the rubble, Arcelia using a silence spell so that she could heal their ankles.

They peaked around the edge, seeing the falmer peak its blind head from behind the platform. They readied their weapons and the falmer stared at them with it's squinting, blind eyes. Gunnar and Arcelia froze, and so did the falmer. After a while, the falmer walked back down the ramp, and they followed silently. Arcelia summoned a large dart and threw it at the farmer's neck. The dart found it's own target and the falmer hissed, turning around into Gunnar's sword. They continued down, killing more falmer on their way until reaching a camp of them not along the ramp. They hid as close they could to the falmer, and Arcelia used a telekineses spell to make something fall away from where they needed to go.

They snuck through multiple camps that way until finally reached the Alftand Cathedral. The room was huge, and the gate was closed off. Arcelia and Gunnar stopped as far from the falmer as possible.

"What do you think?" Arcelia whispered. Gunnar shrugged, taking note of the stairs, then gestured to them.

"Let's see about going up the stairs. We'll get a better view there," Gunnar replied and they did just that, circling up to find a lever. Arcelia pulled it and the gate opened. "Let's go." The walked back downstairs, and began walking through the gate.

Suddenly, Arcelia's heart began to pound in her chest, fear coursing through her as she pulled the Dragonborn back from the twitching centurion. They ran, catching the attention of the falmer, who soon attacked the centurion that chased them. Arcelia and Gunnar ran up the stairs, looking down over the fight. One falmer had already been split in half, and the other was barely holding up.

Arcelia sighed, shaking as the centurion swung it's hammer to the side, shattering the remaining falmer. The centurion looked up, and unleashed steam up at them. They leapt back again, then Arcelia ran forwards, summoning a spectral sword. She leapt down grabbing onto the back of its head and stabbed it as many times as she could before leaping back, tossing a fire bolt at it.

"Yol!" Gunnar shouted, and the centurion was greeted by a large puff of flame. Arcelia continued attacking it, and the centurion's hammer came crashing towards her. Arcelia used her wind to offset it, and the centurion stumble slightly.

Gunnar attacked the pelvis of the animunculus, offsetting it further. The centurion was quick to recover, swinging around and shoving Gunnar down. Arcelia used her ethereal blade against it, and it turned back to her again.

"Distract it!" Arcelia shouted.

"You're crazy!" Gunnar yelled back, but did what he was told. Arcelia readied a longer spell, biting back a scream as her arms set aflame and she stared up at the centurion with determination.

"Now go back up!" Arcelia said, and Gunnar ran back up the stares. The centurion turned back to her, about to attack as she threw the fire to the ground, creating a huge explosion. The centurion fell, knocked back by the force. Gunnar stared at her as the ground around her smoldered. Arcelia fell to her knees from her drained magicka and drank another potion.

They hurried up the stairs, seeing two arguing people.  _These people are crazy_ , Arcelia thought as the redguard and imperial fought. The woman redguard lodged her axe through a chink in the imperial's armor and turned to the watching pair. She darted at them, blocking a fireball from Arcelia and a strike from Gunnar. Arcelia used a wind spell to move the shield out of the way so that Gunnar could get a clear shot. He did, his sword finding it's way through the redguard's skull.

Once the body hit the floor, Gunnar took the shield from the corpse's grasp, placing his own shield on the ground and testing the weight.

"Huh," Gunnar nodded slightly, apparently approving the targe. Arcelia looked to the intricate dwemer pedestal in the center of the room, approaching slowly. She placed the attunement sphere in the slot, watching as the ground around the pedestal gave way into stairs. Arcelia looked back to her dragon friend, watching as he approached her with his new shield. They hurried down the stairs, and through the door, immediately made Arcelia gape.

The cavern was beautiful, stretching for miles on end, huge glowing mushrooms standing tall throughout Fal'Zhardum Din. The team walked forwards, attacked by another dwarven sphere. There was a small dwemer house that they almost immediately entered. There was a long table connected to the far wall, hosting a red plant that again struck Arcelia with wonder. She rushed towards it, feeling the fragile, pulsating red leaves. It was larger then any nirnroot she had ever seen, it's leaves crimson like blood.

"What is it?" Gunnar narrowed his eyes, almost as confused as the nord before him.

"I think it's some type of nirnroot," Arcelia shrugged, "I've never seen anything like this." Arcelia began take ingredients from the table and shelves, her heart fluttering with excitement for the oppurtunity to work privately on a daedra heart. She left the crimson colored nirnroot, making plans to pick it up when there was more time. The skeleton on the ground didn't go unnoticed as she looked at the rugged journal before slipping it into her bag.

"You ready?" Gunnar asked, in which Arcelia responded with a nod. They left the laboratory, walking down the road while Arcelia cast a muffling spell for both of them. They continued along the path, Arcelia casting muffle spell after spell until they reached what appeared to be the Tower of Mzark Septimus had spoken of.

They walked through the gates into a smallish room. Arcelia took what interested hr before walking through a small hallway and up a spiral ramp around giant metal sphere. They walked into what looked like a council, Arcelia's eyes still wide from all the information she was taking in. Surely it had been quite a long time since any human had been here. She could sense the power pulsing from a contraption on the ceiling and remember all the stories she had read about the Dwemer and the Elder Scrolls.

Arcelia and Gunnar walked up to the controls and she looked to Gunnar. "What?" Gunnar tilted his head at her. "You have the sphere."

"I know," Arcelia grumbled, pressing the glowing blue buttons until the other two became available and the rings on the ceilings moved into place to meet the starlight. It was a spectacular process, and Arcelia watched as the lexicon's lines began to glow a mesmerizing sapphire blue. The contrapion on the ceiling moved and the blue crystal opened, revealing a bright light that made Arcelia squint. Gunnar hurried up to it, also feeling the power radiating from the scroll.

Gunnar picked it up, wincing at its touch against his skin. The Scroll stopped glowing, and he held i securely to his side.

"Are you ready to go?" Arcelia asked, in which the Dovahkiin replied with a nod that made Arcelia's heart beat faster, but not because of the dragonborn, but because of the chance to hold a legendary Elder Scroll in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have it, The Kel, the Elder Scroll," Paarthurnax exclaimed from his perch as Gunnar walked towards the Time-Wound, Arcelia stopping to wait by Paarthurnax. "Tiid kreh qalos. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earths are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."

Gunnar glanced to Paarthurnax and nodded, holding the Kel before him and opening it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and Paarthurnax tasted the air with his forked tongue. "I have faith in him. He may not be the best dragonborn to ever exist but he will be the greatest if all goes well," Arcelia sighed.

"Geh. Though I do fear Alduin will come before the Dovahkiin can learn Dragonrend," Paarthurnax admitted, keeping a careful watch.

"It is a risk we have to take, sadly," Arcelia shook her head, looking up to the old dovah, who she found looking back down at her. "But any try given is better then none."

"Not wrong. But not right either," Paarthurnax chuckled, "sometimes, a failed attempt can make things worse for us all. Let us hope he can stand the pressure the Kel will no doubt inflict. Ah, but Alduin is coming, as you no doubt hear."

"Yes," Arcelia nodded, readying herself for battle as Gunnar awakened, placing the Elder Scroll in his pack.

Gunnar immediately drew his sword, glaring at the huge black dragon that hovered a small ways from the edge of the cliff.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin," Alduin taunted, his voice deep and demonic, sending shivers of terror down Arcelia's spine. "Die now, and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

Paarthurnax roared before speaking, "Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!" This shocked the dragonborn into action.

"Joor... zah frul!" Gunnar shouted, the sound painful to Arcelia's ears, unlike any other shout which sounded more like an actual shout. This sounded like a banshee. Paarthurnax took flight as Alduin flew around, incased in blue wispy flame.

"You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal," Alduin protested as he was pulled tot he ground. Gunnar sliced his sword across the Word-Eater's snout, causing the dragon to cringe before shouting fire at them. Paathurnax landed by the Dragonborn as Arcelia conjured a bear familiar, using her wind to keep Alduin always somewhat off balanced.

"I don't need to be," Gunnar grumbled as the ethereal bear sunk its fangs into Alduin's wing. In his frustration, the black dragon flared his wings, throwing his neck to the side, throwing the familiar from the edge of the peak and knocking Gunnar to his knees. Paarthurnax growled, unleashing fire at Alduin who shrugged off the flame and picked up the Dragonborn in his jaws.

Arcelia's eyes widened as she used her hands, shoving Alduin's head back with surprising force. Alduin glared at her, his jaw threatening to crush the Dragonborn. Arcelia grew angry then, using quite the amount of magicka to charge a spell. Arcelia began floating slightly, wind generating around her and in between her hands. Her arms flew to the side, releasing a cyclone roughly Alduin's size the rush toward the grounded dragon. Arcelia fell to her knees as Alduin was tossed upwards forced to drop the Dragonborn. Gunnar groaned, standing as quickly as he could as Arcelia stalled a larger magicka potion then usual before she as well stood up.

Alduin took to the skies, followed by Paarthurnax. "You will pay for your defiance!" Alduin snarled as Paarthurnax managed to claw at his wing. Alduin swooped away before turning and breathing fire at Paarthurnax. The flame grazed the dragon's not making it tingle and burn as he split away from Alduin. "Strun Bah Toor!"

The sky turned fiery then, meteors crashing down toads them. "Lok Vah Koor!" Gunnar countered, clearing the sky to blue and ending the meteor shower. Arcelia threw a magic dart that found itself in Alduin's hide. Alduin hovered to better breathe frost upon her, but was cut off by that shrieking, "Joor Zah Frul!"

Alduin growled, delivering a sharp red glare at the Dovahkiin. Alduin landed, though struggled against the shout as the three barraged him again, Alduin facing the consequences of attacking Gunnar's new targe. Arcelia used her flame against Alduin as Paarthurnax did the same. Arcelia summoned another bear familiar that immediately attacked the dragon. Alduin's jaws snapped through the bear splitting it in half as it faded into dust.

Gunnar continued to wince at the pain on his arms and sides from being held in the wyrm's jaws fighting to not collapse to his wounds. Arcelia rushed forwards, summoning a sword and defending Gunnar, taking his place as she swung again and again before Alduin snapped at her, tossing her to the side with a horrible burning pain in her arm.

Arcelia used a quicker healing spell before returning to the fight with a flaming bound sword this time. Alduin turned slamming his tail into the ground. The humans stumbled back while Paarthurnax took the opportunity to latch his fangs into the jagged appendage. Alduin roared as Paarthurnax remained behind him. Alduin lifted a wing to breathe fire back at Paarthurnax, who released the now bloodied tail, but the damage was done.

When Alduin turned back to Gunnar he was too slow, giving the Dragonborn time to leap onto him, sinking his sword deep within the side of Alduin's neck. Alduin roared, tossing Gunnar and his sword away.

"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong," Alduin drawled, sounding impressed, "but I am Alduin, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you..." Alduin paused unwinding his neck, "mortal," then Alduin flew away, his chuckle a mock to the three left on the mountain.

Arcelia used healing hands on Gunnar as they turned to Paarthurnax who flew over to perch back one the Word Wall. "Lot kun grah. You truly have the voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."

"It wasn't really a victory though, since Alduin escaped," Gunnar argued, though not raising his voice. Ni liiv rok hin moro. True, this is not the final krongrah- victory. But, not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle. Alduin always was pahlok, arrogant in his power. Us nah gol paar He took domination as his birthright. This should shake the loyalty of the dov who serve him."

"I still need to find out where Alduin went," Gunnar sighed, looking at the bloody old dragon whose blood dripped into the snow, staining it crimson.

"Yes. One of his allies may be able to tell us. Motmah us. But it will not be so easy to...  _convince_  one of them to betray him. Perhaps the Hofkahsejun, the palace in Whiterun, Dragonsreach- it was originally built to house a captive dovah. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?"

"The Jarl of Whiterun might not think so," Arcelia chuckled.

"Hmm, yes. But your Su'um is strong. I do not doubt that you can convince him of the need," Paarthurnax spoke.

"Dragonsreach was built to hold a dragon?" Gunnar tilted his head.

"Yes," Paarthurnax nodded, and Arcelia could see that pang and frustration flash in his eyes, "this was ages ago, you understand."

Oh great, Arcelia was entranced again.

"There were more of us then. Before the Bruniikke- the Akaviri came and killed all my Zeymah... I used to visit him from time to time. Nearly _crazed_  by loneliness and captivity. Tiiraz zii vaaz. He did not even remember his own name. I do not know how he came to be caught but the bronjun- the jarl, was very proud of his  _pet_. Paak. The Hofkahsejun has been known as Dragonsreach ever since."

Arcelia felt bad for both Paarthurnax and Numinex, as well as angry and... now oddly protective of that school.

"We should go," Arcelia sighed, holding up her now glowing hands, "will you heal soon?"

"From my wounds, geh, Kaanviing. Krosis you could not show off," Paarthurnax snorted and Arcelia opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it and turned her glare to the chuckling Gunnar.

"Come, Arcelia. We have work to do," Gunnar grinned, dragging her along.

"No, you have work to do. I have our horses to retrieve from Alftand," Arcelia shook her head as the continued, down the mountain, Arcelia readying a horse familiar so she could hurry up.


	7. Chapter 7

Arcelia had made it to Alftand in almost a quarter of a day, making it close to dark when she arrived. She couldn't see Alfsigr or Rodor on the top leven so she found her way down the ice cliff into the crevice between the cliffs where she found them huddled together. Arcelia let out a low whistle and both horses ran to her, Rodor neighing in relief.

"Sorry, guys. Turns out the exit was a bit further then I'd hoped," Arcelia apologized, leading the horses to a broken tower that she entered, having the horses enter too. Arcelia closed the door, setting the horse's equipment on the ground for later. She looked around, seeing an icy room with two flights of stairs leading upwards. She approached hearing the clanking that signaled to her the automatons. Two dwarven spiders approached her and she used her magick to toss them full force into the walls, making them crumble and shatter.

Arcelia shivered again, summoning a war hammer and smashing the ice, which startled the horses but they adjusted to the sound. She kicked the broken ice out of the way, laying out her mat on the cold ground so she could catch some sleep.

 

When Arcelia woke up in the morning, she could feel Alfsigr's hot breathe on her face as she shoved the horse's head gently away. "What are you doing?" Arcelia groaned, leading them outside into the snow and putting on their equipment before tying them together so they could get to Whiterun faster. She rode Rodor to Whiterun, making it there in late afternoon. She paid Skulvar at the stables to watch the horses and hurried into Whiterun, pulling down her mage's hood.

It was at the Bannered Mare she saw Gunnar sitting at the table eating a loaf of bread. Arcelia hurried to him and he looked up at her.

"How did it go?" Arcelia asked, and Gunnar sighed.

"I actually just got back from High Hrothgar again," Gunnar admitted, "the Greybeards are not eager, but I have to forge a treaty between the Imperials and Stormcloaks."

"The Jarl concerned?" Arcelia groaned. Gunnar nodded. "So where to first?"

"Lets take carriages, I'm guessing our horses ned a break," Gunnar said, "Solitude first, then Windhelm."

"We should make it there early in the morning if we head out now," Arcelia said, and Gunnar agreed, deciding to sleep on the carriage ride.

 

It was a dull and boring ride to Solitude but well worth it so that they could admire the city that set upon the massive arch. They could feel the winds of the Ghost Sea and almost taste its salty waters as they got off the carriage to walk through the gates.

"It will be interesting seeing the General again, since he himself was the one who almost executed me," Gunnar sighed, "let's hope he doesn't try again."

"Eh, you're the Dragonborn. Surely you can escape again, this time without the help of a dragon," Arcelia shrugged as they walked up a ramp on the side of a wall and into a large courtyard with practicing Imperials. They walked into Castle Dour, seeing the General and Legate arguing about the war.

The Dragonborn approached General Tullius who waved him off to talk to Legate Rikke. "I have a message from he Greybeards," Gunnar said, and the General stiffened slightly, before rolling his eyes.

"The Greybeards?" General Tullius scoffed, his statements making Gunnar and Arcelia both flinch with distaste, "what do those old hermits want with me?"

"They're convening a peace council at High Hrothgar," Gunnar said, trying not to show is irritation to an army official.

"Why?" General Tullius shrugged, clearly not caring, "there's nothing to discuss as long as that traitor Ulfric is in arms against his rightful Emperor."

"We need a truce until the dragon menace is dealt with," Arcelia argued.

"They are getting to be a problem," General Tullius agreed, "but I wasn't sent to Skyrim to fight dragons. My job is to quell this rebellion, and I intend to do just that, dragons or no dragons."

"The Empire can't afford to snub the Greybeards," Arcelia said, almost sneering,

"Hmm, you may have a point," General Tullius nodded, "I'm always surprised by how seriously the Nords take these things."

"You'll come to the peace council then?" Gunnar tilted his head, his gaze intense.

"Yes. Yes, fine," General Tullius scowled, waving his hand with a cringe, I'll come to this Greybears council. For all the good it will do." They said no words of parting before leaving, eager to get away from the General. Arcelia however wasn't eager to talk to Ulfric either, but she expected him to be more respectful towards them, even if he wasn't the best guy either. Arcelia and Gunnar hired another carriage to Windhelm, ready for more debate.

They approached him in the Palace of the Kings. "I remember you..." Ulfric said to Gunnar, "you were at Helgen with us! Come to join the war? Speak with Galmar, he handles the new recruits."

"That's not why we're here," Gunnar shook his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ufric sighed, "if you change your mind, speak with Galmar. What does bring you to me?"

"I have a message from the Greybeards," Gunnar said.

"It's about time they turned their gaze from the heavens, back to our bleeding homeland," Ulfric sighed again, "what do they want?"

"They want to negotiate a truce until the dragon menace is dealt with," Arcelia spoke and Ulfric's eyes widened slightly.

"I have the greatest respect for the Greybeards, of course, and the dragon attacks are a growing plague, but the political situation is still delicate. Not all the Jarls are fully committed to supporting me as High King. I can't afford to appear weak. I can't agree to this unless Tulius himself will be there."

"General Tullius has already agreed to attend," Gunnar nodded.

"Good. Then I'll give Tullies one more chance to quite Skyrim with his tail between his legs."

 

Arcelia groaned, following Gunnar into High Hrothgar after there stay at the Vilemyr in in Ivarstead. They waited in the main hall with the Greybeards.

"So," Arngier sighed, "you've done it. The men of violence are gathered here in these halls whose very stones are dedicated to peace. I should not have agreed to host this council. The Greybeards have no business involving ourselves in such matters."

"Don't worry too much," Gunnar sighed, "I'll get them to agree to something resembling peace."

"Peace?" Arngeir chuckled humorlessly, his tone radiating his disappointment, "I doubt it. They will only gather strength for the next bloodletting. They are not yet tired of war. Far from it. But regrets are pointless, here we are. Take your seat at the council table an we'll see what wisdom we can find among these warriors of Skyrim." Arngeir paused, glaring sharply behind the pair. Arcelia could see Gunnar shudder as they began walking to the hall, the Greybeards staying still.

"So, Arngeir, is it?" the woman's voice spoke with disdain, the breton sharing the glare with the Greybeard, "you know why we're here. Are you going to let us in or not?" Arcelia looked to Gunnar, whom looked sick staring at that woman.  Gunnar noticed Arcelia staring and nodded, signaling it was indeed the Blades that had appeared.

"You are not invited here," Arngeir argued sending a glare at Gunnar who shrugged. Arngeir turned back to the breton, "you are not welcome here."

"We have as much right to be at this council as  _all_  of you," the breton argued. "More actually., since we were the ones that put the Dragonborn on this path." Gunnar rolled his eyes in the entrance to the hallway, hidden by the shadows, bu not from Arcelia.

"Were you?" Arngeir countered, "Hubris of the Blades truly knows no bounds."

The old man beside the breton spoke up, moving to stand between the breton and the Greybeards, "Delphine. We are not here to rehearse our grudges. The matter at hand is urgent. Alduin must be stopped. You wouldn't have called this council if you didn't agree. We know a great deal about the situation and the threat Alduin poses to us all. You need us here if you want this council to succeed."

"Eh, very well," Arngeir scowled, and Gunnar muttered his thanks to Esbern for keeping the other Blade in check. "You may enter."

With that over, Gunnar and Arcelia took their seats, Gunnar at the head and Arcelia at his side as the Greybeards and Blades approached and took their places standing.

"Now that everyone is here, please take your seats so we can begin," Arngeir said, sitting directly across from the Dragonborn as the two parties took their season either side of the table, the Blades sitting with the Stormcloaks. "I hope we have all come here in the spirit-"

"No," Ulfric interrupted, him and his general still standing, and Gunnar glared at him. Ulfric pointed to General Tullius. "You insult us by bringing  _her_  to the negotiation? Your chief Talos hunter?"

"That didn't take long," Legate Rikke muttered, while the Jarl of Balgruuf muttered something else.

"Here, here," Galmar spoke.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation. I need to make sure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat."

"She's part of the Imperial delegation. You can't dictate who I bring to this council," Tullius argued.

"Please," Arngeir interrupted, "if we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation we will never get anywhere Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's inputs on this meeting."

"By Ysmir's beard, the nerve of those Imperial bastards, eh?" Ulfric asked Gunnar who chose to ignore the statement, though didn't appear to like the Thalmor either. "To think I would sit down at the same table with that... Thalmor bitch. Either she walks or I do."

"What's the harm," Gunnar asks Ulfric, "besides, Tullius doesn't really want her here either." And neither did the Dragonborn, but he wouldn't bring that up and give the Thalmor any ideas.

"Maybe so, but bringing her here is a deliberate provocation," Ulfric shrugs, "Tullius needs to know I won't be pushed around."

"Let Tullius have his way on this," Gunnar convinced him, "he'll have to give ground later."

"Hmm," Ulfric paused to think, "it feels like a mistake to me, but I'll bow to your judgment on this," Ulfric then spoke louder for more then the Dragonborn and Arcelia to hear, "then she is to observe. Nothing more. You are not negotiating with her. Is that clear?"

"Ulfric, why so hostile?" Elenwyn smiled wryly. "After all it's not the Thalmor that's burning your farms and killing your size."

"She's supposed to be on our side?" Legate Rikke muttered, sounding unsure.

"You know exactly wh- no. Not this time," Ulfric stopped himself, moving to sit down.

"Now that that's settled, may we proceed?" Arngeir asked.

"No," Ulfric shook his head, "I have something to say first."

"Here we go," Legate Rikke rolled her eyes, voicing Arcelia's thoughts.

"The  _only_  reason I agreed to attend this council was to deal with the dragon menace. There is nothing else to talk about unless the Empire is ready to renounce it's unjust claim to rule over the free people of Skyrim."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist," Legate Rikke sighed, and Arcelia wished she had chosen to sit next to her rather then Galmar, but there would not have been room.

"I am here to allow a temporary truce to allow the Dragonborn to deal with the dragons. Nothing more. I consider even talking to the Empire a generous gesture," Ulfric continued.

"Are you done?" Tullius raised a brow, "did you just come here to make speeches or can we get down to business?"

"Yes, let's get this over with," Ulfric agreed.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Arngeir proceeded, growingly irritated. "Jarl Ulfric, General Tulius, this council is unprecedented. "We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request. I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar. Do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim. Who would like to open the negotiations?"

"Yes," Ulfric said, confirming everyone's thoughts, "let's get down to it. We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to a truce." 

"So that's why you're here, Ulfric? You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?" Jarl Elisif accused him.

"Jarl Elisif," General Tullius tried to speak, "always-"

"General Tullius this is outrageous. You can't be taking this demand seriously?" Jarl Elisif glared at the Imperial. "I thought we were here to discuss a truce."

"Elisif," General Tullius demanded her attention, "I said I'd handle it. Ulfric, you can't seriously expect to give up Markarth at the negotiating table. You hope to gain in council what you've been unable to take in battle, is that it?"

It was at that moment Arcelia stopped listening, simply done with these idiots.


	8. Chapter 8

Arcelia looked around the throne room of Dragonsreach, though didn't leave Gunnar's side. She saw the dragon skull mounted above the throne and scowled, remembering Paarthurnax's story about who she assumed to be Numinex. She would surely ask Paarthurnax about the name, but before then she had a plan to do something... mildly stupid.

However, until then, she had a Dragonborn to help. Arcelia saw Gunnar's housecarl, Lydia, sitting at one of the long tables. They walked through alongside Jarl Balgruuf, as they had decided it would be best if they just traveled together back to Whiterun.

They walked to the Great Porch and Arcelia looked out from the giant balcony as Gunnar rushed to lean against it.

"We're ready," the dunmer, Irileth said.

"Od Ah Viing!" Gunnar shouted. It was silent for a while before they heard the roar of a dragon, his wingbeats growing closer.

"Hear that" One guard asked.

"Shor's bones! Here he comes!"

It was sudden when the sleek, blood red dragon swooped down, gripping a guard in his talons. The guard's scream faded as he was tossed from the edge. Odahviing paused to hover. "Dovahkiin! Here I am!"

Gunnar used Dragonrend as Jarl Balgruuf yelled orders to the guards. The red dragon erupted into the blue flame as he was forced to land. Gunnar ran back to the doors leaning against them.

"Yol... Toor Shul!" Odahviing shouted while approaching, a massive flaming ball flew toward Gunnar, who darted behind a pillar to avoid the flame. Arcelia ran around Odahviing to join Gunnar, barely avoiding Odahviing's attempt to brush her aside with his wing. He snapped at her as she ran, missing again and growling slightly, hissing when she threw a ball of  fire at his snout.

"Rahgot zu'u!" Odahviing snarled, driven to chase after her faster until he was beneath the trap that fell down, snapping closed around is neck.

"Got him!" Jarl Balgruuf exclaimed, grinning.

"Nid!" Odahviing whined, his body force lower to the ground.

"I think it's holding!" the third guard who had triggered the trap exclaimed.

"Horvutah med kodaav," Odahviing muttered as he panted and pulled against the beam that held him in place, "caught like a bear in a trap. Zok farina grind ko grah dun viiki, Dovahkiin. Ah, I forget. You do not have the dovah speech. My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute you, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol- stratagem."

"Um, thanks to you?" Gunnar looked at Arcelia for help, who simply chuckled.

"Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position," Odahviing said, "hind liiv Alduin, hm? No doubt you want to know what to find Alduin?"

"Yes. Where is he hiding?" Gunnar asked, keeping a distance as the court wizard entered the room, standing silently off to the side.

"Rinik vahzah. An apt phrase. Alduin vovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself," Odahviing agreed, "many of us have began to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

"And you were telling me where to find him?" Gunnar sighed.

"Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons," Odahviing glared at the Dovahkiin, "I digress. He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor, the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards, his door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there. Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

"Not until Alduin is defeated," Gunnar said.

"Ah, well," Odahviing stammered, then broke eye contact, "Hmm, krosis. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention." Odahviing looked back into Gunnar's hazel eyes.

"Tell me what you know then," Gunnar said, sounding like he definitely respected the dragon for his attempt to escape.

"Only this," Odahviing side, regaining his confidence, "you have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the  _wings_  of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course... I could fly you there but not while impisoned like this."

Gunnar thought for a moment before sighing, "Fine. I will set you free if you promise to take me to Skuldafn."

"Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have on choice, and you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin as proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn."

Gunnar walked to Arcelia with the Elder Scroll. "Take this. You chose what you'l do with it," Gunnar said, "it would only slow me down at this point." Arcelia nodded as Farengar began approaching the red dragon. Gunnar walked up the stairs, taking his time, clearly not eager to do this.

"Incredible!" Farengar exclaimed, admiring the dragon, "Uh... Sir, you have no idea how long I have waited for such an opportunity! I would be most appreciative if you would permit me to perform some, ah, tests on you. Purely in the interests of advancement of knowledge."

Odahviing glared at the mage, confused before speaking, "Begone, mage. Do not test my promise to the Dovahkiin."

"I assure you, you will not even notice me," Farengar shrugged, earning a muttered warning from Arcelia, "most of them are hardly painful at all to a large dragon such as yourself."

"Farengar," Irileth warned him as well, "very bad idea. Even for you."

Farengar ignored her, walking out of Odahviing's line of sight, causing the dragon to struggle against the trap in possible fear. "Farengar, please don't!" Arcelia yelled at him.

"Joor mey!" Odahviing snarled, before going rigid, "what are you doing back there? Yol... Toor Shul!" Odahviing let the fire flow towards the ceiling and Arcelia ran under the current, running to drag Farengar away.

"Farengar! Enough, fool!" Jarl Balgruuf shouted as Arcelia shoved Farengar out the door and closed it again.

"Kogaan, Kaanviing. My thanks," Odahviing muttered, and Arcelia smirked.

"No problem, he's not the smartest," Arcelia said. Odahviing chuckled.

"Surely," Odahviing agreed, and Arcelia earned an odd look from just about everyone in the room.

"Get ready to open the trap!" The guard by the control warned, "this seems like a really bad idea to me."

"Carry on, soldier," Jarl Balgruuf reassured him, "this is all part of the Dragonborn's plan." With that, the trap was released and hoisted back into the air.

"By all the gods," Irileth muttered.

"Faas nu, zini dein ruthi hast vaal," Odahviing reassured her in his tongue as he turned to the balcony. Gunnar ran up to him. "Saraan uth- I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?" Odahviing tilted his head to Gunnar.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Zok brit uth! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, you envy of the dov will only increase. Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok." Odahviing warned tilting his head further so Gunnar could perch on his neck.

"You're either the bravest person I've ever met to the biggest fool," Irileth sighed as Odaviing rose tossing himself off the edge.

"May Kynareth guard you while you pass through her realm!" the Jarl shouted after him as Arcelia readied a spell, shooting a ball of light at Gunnar that stuck and hovered above him. She could almost feel Gunnar roll his eyes.

"Don't die," Arcelia muttered, closing her eyes in hope for the future to not turn darker.


	9. Chapter 9

After resting a bit until night at the inn, she hurried back to Dragonsreach, ready to put her stupid plan into action and commit a very bad crime. Arcelia never thought she would be doing this and it wasn't a thrilling experience either. It was more like absolutely terrifying, but it was something that needed to be done, just as long as the Thieves' Guild didn't somehow catch wind that she was the culprit. No way was she getting mixed up in that bunch.

Arcelia entered the doors, respected as the Dragonborn's follower. She entered Farengar's research area, knowing he would be asleep in the next room over. Arcelia hid the best she could, casting a muffle spell, then an invisibility spell. She walked to the currently empty throne. The fire pit in the center of the room had been put out for the night so it was significantly darker.

 _Perfect_.

This wasn't exactly her first time doing something like this, as Arcelia had practice maneuvering around draugr in ancient crypts to retrieve artifacts for the College. She used her wind magic to suffocate the flames at stares by the entrance of Dragonsreach, turning the place far, far darker.

The guards panicked, running to the spot to try and find the intruder. Arcelia took the distraction to use a very small flame to burn off the mounting plaque and quickly gripped onto the skull before it could fall. It was quite heavy, but she didn't let that deter her as she ran, though not towards the entrance, but back to Farengar's research lab.

"What in the Nine?" one of the guard's muttered as they begun to relight the flames.

"Deadra, you think?" a guard asked.

"Nah, but we should hire the Vigilant anyways, just in case," another guards said as Arcelia cast her muffle spell again, then the invisibility one before running for the door now hat they had left the fires. She slipped through the doors, not caring if anyone noticed. Since she had cast the second spell while holding the skull, she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it floating away. She ran past the Gildergreen, past the merchant's square and out the gates of Whiterun. Her spell ran out once she reached the stables, and she mounted Rodor, riding him away towards the northern mountains.

 

It was quite a while before she could reach her destination, and she was almost completely deterred by a roar. Arcelia did her best to not tun tail and flee as she had defeated dragons before. She continued until she saw a dragon fly above her. This dragon was smaller then the others, though not wildly so, and had white scales. The dragon hovered above.

"Hi volaan," the dragon spoke, "you intrude here. What purpose have you?"

"I am here to pay my respects to a long dead dovah," Arcelia shouted up. The dragon paused then landed before her.

"Who may I ask, and why here. Mal joor mindok," the dragon speaks.

"His name was, or still is Numinex," Arcelia answered, "I have no doubt you know of him, captured long ago Olaf One-Eye."

"Numunnax, you mean? I had talked to him at one point, yes," the dragon nodded, "tell me. What has led you to come here though? Would it not be more fitting to pay those at the Hofkahsejun, kul joor?"

"Not when there is a way to honor him better," Arcelia put down her bag, withdrawing the skull. The pale dragon backed away.

"Geh, halvut sil," the dragon said, tilting his head, "come." Arcelia followed by the dragon's side, picking up her bag again, as they walked up the stairs towards the Word Wall. Arcelia was cautious, not going unnoticed by the dragon. The white dragon looked to her, gripping the skull of Numunnax in his fangs and taking it from her flying to place it on the small, narrow crag to overlook Mount Anthor.

"Thank you, dovah," Arcelia smiled as the dragon flew back down to her side.

"You are more noble then some other joor. I do not care how you... retrieved this piece," the dragon agreed, "worry not, however. I am no servant of Alduin. I am Mallokun. Call if you have need, but I will not fight for you nor anyone."

"Thank you, Mallokun," Arcelia's smile grew wider, "it is an honor to converse with you, though I have places to be, and I must go."

"Paarthurnax calls for the both of us, Kaanviing," Mallokun informed her, "we best not delay. Come, I shall take you faster to the Monahven."

Mallokun tilted his neck to allow her to mount the dragon, which Arcelia did. "Thank you, Mallokun. It is good to know Paathurnax has not been completely alone in his quest."

"Nid, the old dovah needs help pogaan tiid," Mallokun chuckled as he spread his wings, pushing off from the ground to begin his flight to the Throat of the World where Paathurnax waited. Arcelia looked down unafraid of her distance from the ground. Being in the sky was a beautiful thing for her, making her feel happy and free. She gripped onto Mallokun's scales and he roared to the skies. Arcelia observed the way he moved and steered himself, taking as many mental notes as she could.

It wasn't long until they reached the peak seeing Paarthurnax perched upon his Word Wall. There were several other dragons perched around, Odahviing closer to the entrance.

"Mallokun, Drem Yol Lok," Paarthurnax greeted Mallokun as he landed in the snow so that Arcelia could slide off.

"Zu'u het," Mallokun bowed respectively to the older dragon, finding a perch.

"Drem Yol Lok, Kaanviing," Paarthurnax greeted the nord, "you rode Mallokun. A strange coincidence, hm?"

"Indeed," Arcelia nodded.

"Come closer," Paarthurnax beckoned and Arcelia obeyed, standing next to his head and leaning against the Word Wall, "diiv haalvut Alduin dinok. Alduin's death has been felt by the souls of the dov."

"A necessary loss, though I understand he was still your brother," Arcelia sighed.

"Indeed. But as the Dovahkiin said, the next world will have to take care of itself," Paarthrunax sighed.

"Wise words from someone so stubborn," Arcelia smirked slightly, and Paarthurnax threw a glance at her.

"Geh, rot los boziik," Paarthurnax nodded, "a trait I almost noticed first after the Dovahsos. Tell me, Kaanviing. Would you train under me in the Way of the Voice, Kaanviing? Him Thu'um mulaag."

"Yes, Paarthurnax. I would be eager to learn from you," Arcelia nodded, her heart finding itself fluttering in her chest.

"Pruzah... tiinvak, how did you meet Mallokun?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I had business at Mount Anthor, honoring an old soul," Arcelia admitted. Paarthurnax hstayed silent in understanding, his head lifting when he saw a bright light. As the light faded, Arcelia smiled at the sight before her: a rather quite dazed Dovahkiin, who was squinting and blinking rapidly.

"Alduin malign," the dragons spoke in unison, flaring their wings though Paarthurnax remained silent, staring at the Dovahkiin with that certain sadness.

"Sahrot thur qahnaraan!" One dragon spoke out, then leapt from his perch to fly around the summit.

"Alduin mahlaan," the dragons spoke again as the one who had taken to flight breathed fire into the sky. Arcelia could sense their happiness, as well as Gunnar's confusion as he looked around like a child in wonder. Three more dragons jumped up to join their brother in the air. One dragon flew over Odahviing who then also joined them, leaving Mallokun, Paarthurnax, and three others.

"Dovahkriin los ok dovahkriid," another dragon spoke. Mallokun and the dragon at the very top took flight.

"Alduin mahlaan!" The final two roared.

"The dragon who spoke before spoke again, "Thu'umii los nahlot." That dragon then flew, adding more flame to the sky.

"Alduin mahlaan!" The last dragon spoke, "mu los vomir." Then that dragon flew away, leaving Paarthurnax and the two nords on the ground.

"So it is done," Paarthurnax sighed, "Alduin dilon. The Eldest is know more, he who came before all others and has always been.

"Alduin brought this on himself," Gunnar sighed, still looking very out of it.

"Indeed," Paarthurnax agreed, "Alduin wahlaan daanii. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu- our father Akatosh. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok ah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."

"However perhaps for the better," Gunnar yawned.

"Perhaps. At least it will continue to exist. Grik los lein," Paarthurnax agreed only somewhat, "and, as you told me once, the next world will have to take care of itself. Fun nit los. Even Cannot see past Time's ending. But I forget myself, Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have one a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah- one that will echo through al the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."

Arcelia ran towards Gunnar as he almost fell, tilting his head back and forcing a stamina potion down his throat that he almost coughed up. "Thank you," Gunnar muttered, able to stand normally again.

Paarthurnax saw this and took flight, exclaiming while hovering above, "Goraan! I feel younger then I have in many an age. Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen- rightness of my Thu'um. But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax flew away to join the others while Gunnar turned to Arcelia.

"What now?" Gunnar asked her.

"We chose our paths, and I think I have found mine," Arcelia said, hugging Gunnar, "I will aid you again if you need it. You have been a good companion and friend."

"So have you," Gunnar nodded, taking a few steps to leave but was interrupted by Odahviing landing before him.

"Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the old one luck in his... quest," Odahviing admitted to Gunnar, "but I doubt many will wish to exchange Aduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."

"Thank you, Odahviing. I doubt I will be disappointed," Gunnar nodded as Odahviing flew away to circle around the peak again, though a few of the dragons had left. "So I suppose this is where we part ways, Arcelia?"

"Yes, Gunnar," Arcelia nodded, patting his shoulder, "it has been an honor to fight by your side, though I may help you again. May we see each other some other time and perhaps speak of any adventures we may end up having while separated."

"Sounds good," Gunnar nodded, about to walk away, "are you not coming down the mountain?"

"No," Arcelia shook her head, looking over to the rising sun, "I may be here a while longer."

"How long do you think?" Gunnar asked, tilting his head.

"Probably when I run out of food."


	10. Chapter 10

The dragons had settled and many flew away, three remaining. "Kaanviing," Paarthurnax called for Arcelia who had been sitting on a rock in wait.

"Yes, Paarthurnax?" Arcelia stood, approaching the Word Wall.

"For now, you should go," Paarthurnax said, "though I expect you to come back, mal tiid yah. I recommend you finish what you have to finish down below in Keizal before I can teach you. Take Mallokun, make haste. Mal goraan nunon onik."

"Thank you, Paarthurnax," Arcelia nodded as Mallokun landed.

"Geh. Zu'u saraan, Kaanviing," Mallokun greeted here, "I await for you." Arcelia sighed, mounting Mallokun.

"Then take me to the College of Winterhold," Arcelia said. Mallokun snorted.

"I shall see you yet again, Kaanviing. I will not forget," Paarthurnax sighed. Arcelia smiled slightly.

"Of course not," Arcelia said as Mallokun flew up into the air and north. It was up north at the College of Winterhold that they heard the warnings of an approaching dragon.

"Are they always this hostile?" Mallokun asked Arcelia.

"No, they simply are not exactly trusting due to the attacks that have been occurring," Arcelia shook her head as they swooped down, landing in the snowy courtyard, infant of the statue of Shalidor. "Hail, old friends!" Arcelia leapt from Mallokun, blocking a fire bolt with her ward.

"Arcelia!" a golden-eyed alter leapt at Arcelia, embracing her, "it is good to see you are back, but what sort of spell could you possibly have used to ride a dragon here?"

"No spell," Arcelia laughed, "This is Mallokun, an ally of mine."

"Where have you been, it's been almost a month!" Faralda exclaimed, other mages emerging to greet Arcelia.

"Arcelia. It certainly has been a while. Its been a bit boring without you," Tolfdir said and Arcelia hugged the old man.

"I doubt I'll be here long, however," Arcelia sighed. "I've had quite the adventure." Arcelia turned to Mallokun. "I'm sorry, Mallokun. I'll try to not be long."

"All is well, Kaanviing," Mallokun reassured her pushing her towards her friends and peers, "go, I shall fly around until you are ready."

"Good," Arcelia nodded, turning back to her friends as Mallokun busied himself with flying around like he said. "I have something to pass by Urag real quick, it's good to see you all." Arcelia went through hugging them and hurried into the main room, turning into the Arcanaeum. She hurried up to the table in which the orc librarian was busying himself with a book. Acelia took out the Scroll, keeping it out of Urag's line of sight.

"Arcelia," Urag greeted her, "are you back for books, finally? Or have you found any new books?"

"Depends," Arcelia smirked, "would you be interested in an Elder Scroll?"

"Very funny. Did Enthir put you up to this?" Urag rolled his eyes and Arcelia shook her head.

"You know how little I get along with him," Arcelia chuckled, showing him the Dragon Scroll. "It's yours if you want it."

"You," Urag trailed off, staring at the gold-lined casing, "really? An Elder Scroll? I would be honored- beyond honored to have such a thing here at the College. This opens up entire new realms of research for us. Oh, if only Septimus were here to see this! Thank you. Please, take this. It can't quite compare to an Elder Scroll, but still. You will be remembered for generations for this."

"You flatter me, Urag," Arcelia laughed, taking the quite heavy coin purse and handing the orc the Scroll, "I will be quite busy however and could use some new things to read."

Urag nodded in understanding, handing her a book, "you were meant to be given this, as you reached a high level understanding of magick, but you left before you had gotten high enough. However you retrieved an Elder Scroll, I believe you are ready."

Arcelia took the book, placing it in her bag, "thank you, Urag. I should go now."

"Goodbye then," Urag nodded as Arcelia left. Arcelia said her farewells to the others, making sure she would come back to deal with this... Thalmor she so distasted at some later point. Arcelia stood in the courtyard, hearing Mallokun roar in the clouds.

"Mallokun!" Arcelia called out, and the dragon swooped down to land beside her.

"Tiid mu bo? Shall we go?" Mallokun asked.

"Yes. I am ready," Arcelia nodded as Mirabelle ran up to her.

"Please, take this gift," Mirabelle said holding out an oak restoration staff, "Colette insisted."

"Thanks to both of you then and farewell," Arcelia accepted the staff and Mallokun flew up into the air.

"Anything else, Kaanviing?" Mallokun asked.

"No. I am ready," Arcelia shook her head, white hair flapping and twisting in the wind and snow.

"Pruzah, tiid amativ," Mallokun called over his shoulder, "best to not be late." Mallokun landed at the Monahven.

"Drem Yol Lok again," Paarthurnax greeted them as Arcelia dismounted so that Mallokun could continue flying around.

"Hello," Arcelia nodded, staring at the pale golden elder.

"Ni ofan tinvaak. Do not indulge my weakness," Paarthurnax snorted, and Arcelia shrugged slightly as Paarthurnax stared at her. "Now, I wish to see your Thu'um. Show me, Kaanviing. Show me your Voice!"

Arcelia felt herself shudder, remembering that dreaded memory, that pain shooting up her arms and the priest. Arcelia became unsure, staring into Paarthurnax's eyes before opening her mouth, then pausing. "I forget, or maybe you have," Arcelia spoke.

"Pruzah, however no. I have not forgotten," Paarthurnax chuckled, his eyes gleaming as he opened his mouth, turning his head away from her, "Yol... Toor Shul!" The fire streamed out, melting the snow on the ground. "Now, show me yol, fire. Hi lost Thu'um.  Nod nii."

Arcelia sighed, having not shouted in over a decade. She felt sick remembering that priest, and it started drawing away her focus. Arcelia forced herself to remain in the present and shouted, "Yol... Toor Shul!" The fire came then in _Fire Inferno Sun_ , scorching Paarthurnax's snout. Paarthurnax flinched with a prominent hiss and cringe, then straitened again.

"Pruzah, well done," Paarthurnax's eyes gleamed and he seemed quite excited, "I believe I shall enjoy teaching you, Kaanviing, but before I teach you the Way of the Voice, I must teach you of the meaning of Kaanviing. The literal meaning of Kaanviing is Kynareth's Wing, though it refers to you, the first child of Kaan. Alduin was the first born of Akatosh, however you are the first born of Kaan."

"Kynareth? The child of Kynareth?" Arcelia's eyes widened. It made sense, but it confused her. She knew that Akatosh had had children, but he was the only known Divine to have done so.

"The knowledge of you has existed long before you yourself," Paarthurnax sighed, looking up at the dark sky and dropped from his perch, laying against the ground, "come forth and I shall explain more, ko viing. Rest under my wing." Arcelia approached as Paarthurnax shifted into more comfortable position, lifting his wing. Arcelia kneeled, setting her bag down and rolling towards him.

She laid by his chest that continued to rise and fall steadily, finding herself quite warm despite laying in the snow. It was almost pitch black under his wing so she cast a magelight so she could stay awake longer, making it look from the outside of Paarthurnax's wing was glowing.

"I know not of your dez, your destiny. Nid lost nid dez," Paarthurnax sighs resting snout in the snow, "you should sleep now."

As if on command Arcelia yawned, finding herself curling closer towards the dovah. "Yeah," Arcelia nodded, "good night."

"Pruzah vulon," Paarthurnax agreed as Arcelia closed her eyes to see _a shadowy sphere. She could see it warping, small red energies flowing through it. The orb was expanding as a four-fingered,automaton hand wrapped it's claws around it. Arcelia could feel the orb's terror as the image switched into that of an altar, the orb pinned to it in a stone claw. The orb expanded and contracted in a desperate attempt at fate as the dwemer claw hand reached towards it with greed._

_The orb's scream woke Arcelia, but she woke up in a giant tree, it's pink blossoms falling around her. Ah, the cavern again. Arcelia stood on the branch, overlooking the cave. Then there was that shadow again, the shadowy figure of all her dreams. The spriggans rise yet again around her, ready to fight when the image switched._

_Aav Hah Drem!_

_Arcelia was in the sky suddenly, falling unafraid. She heard something beside her and looked to see Paarthurnax swooping down. "Zu'u koraav_ _maar. I felt your fear," Paarthurnax spoke, his voice almost lost to the wind as he tilted towards her as they approached the ground. Arcelia reached for his neck but he twisted away._

_"Is this what the dov dream of?" Arcelia grinned as Paarthurnax tilted towards her again. Arcelia latched on, not giving him time to turn away again. Paarthurnax flared his wings, flying along close to the ground, finding their pace slowing down._

_"Geh, yes. When we do not see the shifting of time around us," Paarthurnax answered. Arcelia leaned down, resting her head against her hands. Suddenly, Paarthurnax turned and Arcelia had to grip his horns to avoid falling. She could have sworn she heard his low chuckle as he flew back up away from the ground._

_"I am still scared," Arcelia admitted, "the flight is calming, but that dream was... far from it."_

_"Explain, Kaanviing. But fear not, for the flight shall continue."_


	11. Chapter 11

The Kaanviing woke surprisingly relaxed and warm, though wet. Paarthurnax could sense her waking state and stood, taking flight to perch on the Word Wall again. Arcelia shivered as she stood, using a spell made from one of her peers to dry herself off.

"Shul Alok, Kaanviing," Paarthurnax greeted her, "shall we begin?"

 

"Lok... Vah Koor!" Arcelia shouted to the sky, seeing it clear, feeling a boost of pride at her ability. Paarthurnax pushed her hard, though to be expected.

"Pruzah, Kaanviing. You may rest yourself now. Your Su'um may be strong, but it can only take you so far," Paarthurnax sighed, staring intently at her. Arcelia nodded, sitting on a rock. "Let us meditate together. Which calls you, Kaanviing: Fus, Feim, or Yol?"

"Hmm, Fein," Arcelia decided.

"Fade, in your tongue- mortals have a greater affinity for this word ten the Dov. Everything mortal fades away in time, but the spirit remains. Ponder the meaning of spirit, unslaad zii.  Where mortal flesh may wither and die, the spirit endures. That is Feim, let that meaning fill you. Su'um ahrk morah. You will find that your spirit will I've you more strength."

They sat for quite a while in silence, before moving from word to word until they were interrupted by steak of fire. Arcelia triggered her ward almost immediately, looking to the source of the fire to see a purple void. Arcelia's eyes widened until the shape faded away, revealing it was not indeed the Wretched Abyss but a summoned dremora. Arcelia summoned an ice spike throwing it at the dremora who dodges with ease.

Paarthurnax took flight, landing besides the dremora and sinking his fangs into the daedra, throwing it over the edge of the cliff. Two more appeared, and Paarthurnax killed one while Arcelia beheaded another with a bound sword.

A low, demonic chuckle filled the air, "you are weak, though not as weak as expected. I congratulate you on this, but I assure you this will not be the end."

Arcelia didn't even notice the horrid presence until it was gone, leaving an eerie peace in the air. Arcelia could almost feel the wind's relief of it being gone, and Arcelia turned to Paarthurnax.

"I do not know, only the Deyra are responsible for this," Paarthurnax answered before she could ask, "Daedra."

"As I saw," Arcelia nodded, looking to the sky whose clouds had returned. Paarthurnax approached her her standing next to her, "I know that presence though. Similar to that of the dream but more powerful. That power... it is destructive."

"Saraan wah al ahrk rel, Zu'u haalvut," Paarthurnax nodded, "I could feel the urge to rule and destroy, more ambitious then Alduin ever was."

"Yes," Arcelia nodded, agreeing completely as Mallokun and Odahviing landed.

"Ah, the Deyra return again," Odahviing sighed, then froze, "however, tiid bo viing. Aak thuri nu."

"Vah su'um ven," Paarthurnax nodded as Odahviing began flying North. Arcelia sighed, turning to Mallokun who sighed. With the two dragons beside each other, Arcelia saw just how small Mallokun was compared to the older dovah.

"Who do you think?" Mallokun tilted his head.

"Motmahus. Zu'u mindok ni," Paarthurnax shook his head, "Deyra Doth, but which one is unclear."

"I think Molag Bal," Arcelia shrugged, "it's just a guess, but it's a good start."

"Vahzah, Kaanviing. I agree," Mallokun said. Paarthurnax looked between the two and closed his eyes.

"So, is something to be done about this or no?" Arcelia asked and the two dragons exchanged glances.

"Lok gram," Paarthurnax shook his head, "there is little we can do as of yet regarding komeytu. However, hin hahnu reyth, Kaanviing, the tree you spoke of in your dream. Perhaps you may find a use for that."

"Yeah, maybe," Arcelia shrugged, "I should visit the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. I can only hope they will have insight on this, as they should."

"Paaz bo," Paarthurnax nodded, "leave when you are ready, if you so choose."

"I will," Arcelia nodded slowly, closing her eyes slightly before she turned to Mallokun, "you do not have to fly me this time."

Mallokun chuckled, shaking his head, "oh, but I do, Kaanviing. Come now, let us fly again to Ahrolsedovah." Arcelia nodded, perching herself on the smaller dragon's neck.

"Indeed let us fly. I shall see you soon, Paarthurnax," Arcelia spoke as Mallokun slid off the edge of the summit.

"Erei mu grind," Paarthurnax called after them as he took to flying around the mountain. They were almost to Whiterun when the first arrow flew at them, though they were too far for that. Mallokun yelped in surprise as the shadowy arrow lodged into his foot. Arcelia shifted so she could look down and around.

"I don't see them," Arcelia warned, even as she cast a detect life spell, as well as a detect dead spell. Mallokun growled in response, speeding up towards the city. Arcelia's grip tightened as she continued looking for any sign of life. An arrow wizzed past them, fading as it missed, and another did the same. Mallokun hissed, tilting to the side to avoid the barrage of arrows that came next, one finding its way into his snout.

"Faaz nah!" Mallokun snarled, soaring away from the invisible danger and to Whiterun.

"Dammit, you okay?" Arcelia asked as Mallokun flew over the walls.

"Yes, Kaanviing. I will live a while yet," Mallokun chuckled as the guards panicked. Mallokun hovered in front of them.

"Peace!" Arcelia called out as a normal arrow flew at her, "I am a traveler! This dragon is safe!" Another arrow flew at them, this time striking Mallokun.

"Drem!" Mallokun, "joorre, stop this nonsense! I will not hurt any of you, I suggest you return the favor."

"Stand down, you morons! Can't you see that's a nord on it's back?" A balding imperial chided the other guards who lowered their bows.

"Finally," Arcelia muttered.

"Thank you, joor," Mallokun sighed.

"Just keep your promise and I don't care," the imperial chuckled, "but if you don't, we won't have to be the ones to kill you and your pet, dragon."

"Which one is he calling the pet?" Arcelia whispered to Mallokun, who chuckled under his breathe.

"Zu'u vaat kul," Mallokun snorted, looking forward to land because of the arrows on his chest and legs, as well as the one still in his snout. Mallokun continued past the wall, Arcelia keeping a lookout for the temple that she pointed to.

"That one," Arcelia said. Mallokun landed at the side, trying to avoid any objects in the tight space. People stared at the small dragon, who just stared back as they walked past. Arcelia dismounted the pale-scaled dragon and looked at the arrows, tending to the normal wooden arrows before inspecting the arrow in his foot. Mallokun watched her as she looked at it. The rod was most definitely ebony, black flame wiping around it. She pulled the arrow out, and Mallokun yelped. The arrow dissolved in her hand before Arcelia could inspect it any closer. She could tell it was double pronged, but that was near the only thing she could notice.

Arcelia took the others out, and sighed. Mallokun shook his neck like a dog ridding itself of water, "ah, yes, those ones were far more a pain, but best not waste time. I will wait here."

"I'll be back," Arcelia nodded, entering the temple. The air was thick though welcoming, and Arcelia shuddered at the sickness in the air.

"It burns!" a farmer cried out. Arcelia rushed to the oder woman's side, staring as the woman snatched Arcelia's arm. "Help me, Divine, help me, Kynareth." One of the healers hurried over, gently gripping the woman's arm.

"I know it hurts, but this traveler is not our lady, Kynareth," the robed woman cooed, casting some healing  spell on the woman, "rest and you will be well soon." Arcelia's eyes were pained to see this woman struggling like this, so she reached her hand to the woman's forehead, closing her eyes. Arcelia sighed, feeling the healing magic running down her arm, a feeling she was quite used to. The woman's temperature began rising beyond frigid.

"I am still a healer," Arcelia muttered, taking out a potion and lifting it to the woman's lips.

"What are you feeding her," the healer growled with unsurprising hostility, "she is to jittery to swallow in her current state, you could kill her."

"My healing spell is made to calm the patient as well as heal," Arcelia shook her head as the elder gulped down the drink greedily. The woman dropped the bottle quicker then Arcelia could grab it so she used ta telekinesis spell before picking it out of the air.

"Ah, yes, I can tell you're a mage by your robes, a talented one no doubt. What brings you here unless you are looking to become a priestess?" the head priestess asked.

"I am looking to learn, though I'm afraid I have little time to do so," Arcelia sighed, "I wish I had more time to stay and help heal, but I have things to attend to."

"Very well, but first, my name is Danica Pure-Spring," the nord spoke, "now what do you wish to know?"

"I am Arcelia, and I need to know about trees. Specifically one who is connected with Kynareth," Arcelia said.

"Well the Gildergreen for one, though it's not much to look at right now. To the east of here is a hidden grove where the Eldergleam resides. It's the oldest living thing in Skyrim. Maybe all of Tamriel. Our tree here in the city was grown from a cutting of that tree. You can still feel the glory of the mother tree through it. Even its name is an echo."

"Where can I find Eldergleam?" Arcelia asked.

"Depends, why do you need to know?" Danica crossed her arms.

"Because if it's the oldest living thing in Skyrim, you may not be my only source. I have an issue that has come up and I need to go there," Arcelia said, "so please, I do not have much time and I'm pretty sure the Eldergleam's fate is tied to this task of mine."

"Very well," Danica sighed, "the Eldergleam is in a cavern in south eastern Eastmarch. I can feel that you mean well, but you'd best be on your way if you want to make it there by noon of tomorrow."

"Thank you, and farewell. I promise you this was not useless," Arcelia sighed in relief.

"Good travels then," Danica stared as Arcelia left. Arcelia immediately turned to her dragon friend.

"Did it go well, Kaanviing?" Mallokun asked with a yawn. Arcelia chuckled, patting the dragon's neck.

"Yes, but you seem tired, Mallokun," Arcelia sighed.

"Bored, actually," Mallokun stood, lifting his belly from the ground. Arcelia sighed, gripping Mallokun by the horns and hoisting herself up.Mallokun took flight unsteadily, deciding to fly higher this time.

"Shall we stop by Paarthurnax on our way?" Arcelia asked over the wind.

"Your choice, I see no harm in it," Mallokun said, "between us, he could use the company."

"Yeah," Arcelia laughed, knowing this likely true. She would gladly fulfill that. "Let's go then." Mallokun did something resembling a smile as he flew. It wasn't long before they reached the Throat of the World, this time not getting attacked. Paarthurnax heard them approaching, opening his eyes to see them.

"Drem yol lok," Paarthurnax lifted his head as well as Mallokun settled to the snow, Arcelia jumping down next to the smaller dovah. "Grind, fahdoni," Paarthurnax said to Arcelia as she collapsed in the snow, laying down. Arcelia tilted her head.

"Informal way of saying hello and greeting a friend," Mallokun explained, "so you have gotten farther then most. Nid lo rok ag fah hi."

"Nahlot, Mallokun," Paarthurnax grumbled, though his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I'm confused," Arcelia frowned.


	12. Chapter 12

Arcelia smiled, gripping Mallokun's horns carefully as they flew towards the cave. "Mu het," Mallokun said, "nis aav fah mal. I cannot fit here, you must go alone."

"There should be a whole in the roof of the cave," Arcelia shrugged, "it should be large enough."

"Very well," Mallokun said as Arcelia got off his neck. "I shall see you inside, if you are correct." Mallokun took flight as Arcelia began walking through the tunnel. It wasn't long before it widened into the massive cavern she had seen in her dreams so many times. It was just as beautiful, if not more then in her dreams, a windy road leading through grassy platforms and over little streams. Arcelia hurried forward, seeing a man, the same one from her dream that had been residing here.

"Hello there, friend," the blonde nord asked, "have you come to enjoy the sights and sounds of this beautiful sanctuary, as I have? Truly remarkable, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Arcelia sighed, but I am here for other reasons, "I have something to ask of you, but I wish it to not be spoken of with others, if that is alright?"

"I don't exactly have many people to speak to, but go ahead," he chuckled.

"Have you heard of Kaanviing?" Arcelia asked, causing the nord to freeze.

"Yes, in fact," the nord said, "wait, a-are you Kaanviing?"

"Yes, but there is no time to gawk," Arcelia said, not getting the chance as Mallokun flew in from above the Eldergleam.

"By the Nine, Asta! Dragon!" the nord screamed as Mallokun hovered above them uncertainly.

"Calm," Arcelia grabbed the man's wrist, using her illusion magic, "he is a good dragon, he is here to help."

"A h-he?" the nord asked, eyes taking in as many details of the white dragon as he could.

"Yes," Arcelia sighed, "Mallokun, you can land."

"Zok brit uth," Mallokun chuckled, landing besides the two nords, as the other one soon joined.

"You, the Kaanviing, are friends with a dragon?" the woman, Asta asked.

"Yes. Dragons are not exclusively malevolent," Arcelia explained, "he is rather calm, and a bit of a small one."

"Sahlo ahraan," Mallokun sighed, "you wound me with your petty insults, fahdon."

"But you still call me 'fahdon,' I am honored for such a loyal friend," Arcelia rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet?" Asta asked.

"I was traveling to Mount Anthor," Arcelia shrugged, "anyways, that is not why I'm here. We have some very important things to discuss, though of their nature, I am unsure."

"Go ahead," Sond, the nord male, said, sitting on a log. Arcelia sighed, unsure how to explain something she barely knew. Mallokun nudged her, and she smiled back at him.

"A daedra... Daedric Prince, actually, is coming. I am not aware fully of what is going on, but he doesn't mean well. I think he may be Molag Bal, though Mehrunes Dagon is also likely," Arcelia began, "he has, or will have, a champion who will carry a blade that the Eldergleam fears. One arm is built from dwemer metal. I am to start researching and defending, as I don't quite know what is happening. There is also a shadowy orb, but it's not evil. In fact, I think it's scared. It will be stolen by the daedra's champion, if it hasn't already."

"I have heard of such a blade, though I thought it was only legend," Asta narrowed her eyes. Arcelia tilted her head. "Nettlebane. It's the only thing known to man or mer that can harm the Eldergleam. It was made by the hagravens to sacrifice spriggans."

Arcelia flinched, having spoken with the Mirstrazha, or spriggans before. She could sense them in the trees, feel them watching over them with protective eyes.

"Where can I find such a blade, just in case it is not yet taken?" Arcelia asked. Sond shrugged.

"You can try Orphan Rock, somewhere east of Helgen," Asta suggested. Arcelia nodded.

"I shall. Thank you both, Arcelia stood, "I will see you later then." Arcelia perched on Mallokun, who flew towards the tree, carefully maneuvering through the hole in the ceiling. Arcelia squinted at the light as they stopped to hover.

"Grind," Paarthurnax greeted them, "I thought it best I not leave you alone."

"Missed us already?" Mallokun chuckled, "hind koraav ek? Zu'u vahzah, Paarthurnax?"

"Geh. Hi ni folaas," Paarthurnax chuckled, "where to now?"

"Orphan Rock," Arcelia said, giving up on trying to know what they were saying, "it's south of the Snow-Tower."

"Then we best fly," Paarthurnax said, and they all began flying west. "Kaanviing, tell me, what is your past?"

"I don't know," Arcelia sighed, "I was raised by the Mage's College after my... abilities were unlocked. I don't remember much before then, except for being chased by a priest who wanted to take my power. I remember him wearing red and gold robes but that's it."

"How did you find your magick and Thu'um?" Paarthurnax asked.

"When I was running from him, I fell through a trap and landed on a sort of Word Wall-like thing but it was  a part of the ground. I learned most of the Words then."

"Zu'u ov hi, fahdon. I consider you a friend, and trusted ally," Paarthurnax said, "Mallokun told me of your attempt to honor Numunnax. Sil pruzaan Dovahkiin. You seem more like a dovah then Dovahkiin."

"Let's see, he's stubborn, proud-" Arcelia his cut off by Mallokun.

"But he lacks compassion for the dragon race," Mallokun said, "he is prideful to the fault of mankind. Not as a dovah."

"Interesting," Arcelia nodded slowly, "either way, all of us mortals are unique, some more stubborn then others. The same goes for dragons. We are not exactly different in that sense."

"Onik rotte, wise words," Paarthurnax spoke, "but we are here, and I believe I have succumb to my weaknesses yet again."

All the silent fretting had been for nothing, only to cause a new terror. The hagravens were dead, Nettlebane gone. "The Nine, help us," Arcelia muttered, looking over to her two dovah fahdonne. Paarthurnax let out a low hum.

"This is not the end," Mallokun growled, "there is still chance. That blade isn't the only thing that could hinder us, and it's loss will not be the first. We are lucky it is not the last."

"Vahzah," Paarthurnax agreed.

"Yes, we can't let this be our downfall," Arcelia moved towards them, "so we have a Daedra to find."

"How do you suppose we do that, deyra motmahus," Mallokun warned. Arcelia laughed and shook her head. Arcelia prepared a spell, aiming it at a tree. She released it, the purple void appearing, and imploding around the dremora lord as it faded away. The dremora let out a short-lived scream of frustration, but was quickly quieted.

"I need you to tell me something," Arcelia said, "who is the one looking to destroy the Eldergleam?" The dremora remained silent. Arcelia sighed, "well?"

"My loyalty to my Lord is stronger then my bind to you, mortal," the dremora snapped back.

"We are not," Paarthurnax stepped forwards and the dremora stared blankly, "hin rotte tahrodiis."

"Zu'u ni faas oblaan," the dremora spoke back in the dragon tongue, causing all of their own eyes to widen, "I am told to have you return to Septimus Signus. Keep in my master's good graces, and you may receive help."

"I need to know more," Arcelia said. The dremora drew his weapon.

"Another who seeks death!" the dremora yelled and Arcelia prepared to attack when the dremora hurried past her. She realized Paarthurnax and Mallokun were also attacking, not the dremora but a short goblin-like daedra with a toothy grin. The daedra dodged most attacks while the dremora yelled at it.

"Damn scamps," Arcelia muttered, using the wind to hold it still. It held no fear in its eyes as the dremora lunged forward, slicing his great sword through the scamp.

"No match at all," the dremora smirked. Mallokun glared at him. The dremora groaned and rolled his eyes before fading away. Arcelia sighed.

"To the north it is," Arcelia sighed. "Septimus Signus became maddened after reading the Elder Scroll, but he is not a servant of Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon. That is clear. Maybe Sheogorath. At this point, it wouldn't be much of  a surprise." The dragons remained silent. Mallokun sighed.

"I cannot carry you any more for a while, Kaanviing. Ride Paarthurnax or we should rest," Mallokun yawned. Arcelia nodded, patting his neck. Mallokun closed his eyes. "Rest it is. Paaz vulon."

"Geh, Mallokun. Hahnu paaz," Paarthurnax chuckled, settling nearby. Mallokun hummed back, tucking his head under his wing. Arcelia pat the dovah's head and walked towards the hagraven's tent. Paarthurnax watched as she left and she wave back.

"See you in the morning," Arcelia yawned. Paarthurnax's eyes softened and he yawned as well, moving to sleep closer to the tent. Arcelia laid down in the bed roll and yawned, snuggling into the cloth. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, having yet another dream.

 

_The room held the altar from her previous dream, though the shadow orb was not present in the stone claw. "Hil angua, you have returned with the soul. You have made good work, my champion," that daedric voice spoke. "Place it on the altar's claw." A figure walked forwards, the clawed man from Arcelia's nightmares. Arcelia felt familiarity with this figure, though at the same time didn't. He wasn't as tall as he was before, though he was tall, height relative to that of a nord._

_Arcelia watched as the figure took out the shadowy orb and Arcelia could feel it's terror. Arcelia could almost feel the man smiling as he rested his dwemer arm on the altar. He placed the orb into the claw, who struggled in vain to escape._

 

Arcelia woke before she could see anything very useful, seeing Paarthurnax not there. Arcelia stood, walking out of the tent and towards the old one. She sat next to him on the piece overlooking the trees and leaned onto his neck with a yawn. Paarthurnax shifted and glanced at Kaanviing. "You should still sleep," Paarthurnax suggested and Arcelia shrugged.

"Too many nightmares," Arcelia closed her eyes, "he is probably the size of a nord. That orb or whatever it is... it's afraid. Terrified, even."

"You wish to protect it, I can tell. Tell me, why does it matter? There is a time for all to wither or fall. Why not let it?" Paarthurnax asked and Arcelia glared at him.

"Because sometimes, it doesn't deserve to die, or rather I'd simply prefer it not," Arcelia argued.

"A noble sentiment. It may end with you dead, or perhaps it may end with a world saved yet again. Lingrah morah. Mehrunes Dagon pogaan togaat al Lein. Mehrunes Dagon seems a likely cause of these events," Paarthurnax sighed, relaxing with Arcelia leaning on him. Arcelia shifted and looked back to see Mallokun still sleeping. Arcelia turned back to Paarthurnax, resting her arm on his neck. Paarthurnax stared at her from the corner of his eye. "Fahdoniil? I consider you a friend. What of you?"

"You may be one of the best I've ever had, Paarthurnax," Arcelia smiled, leaning against him again. "I trust  your path will go forwards for a long time. I wish I could be there to see it through."

"Joor zah motmahus," Paarthurnax agreed. "Sleep, Arcelia. The cold will only help you stay awake for so long."

 

"I don't think it wise to land on the ice. Kren ni sul," Mallokun stared down at Septimus Signus's outpost. Acelia let out a low hum, then made her decision.

"Then get as close to the ice as you can and I'll jump down," Arcelia sighed. Mallokun did his best, his tail dipping into the water. Arcelia jumps down, slipping backwards and landing on her back. Letting out a low groan, she slowly propped herself up, shakily climbing to her feet. The dragons showed no true concern and began flying around the outpost. Arcelia opened the small door, going down the ladder.

"Septimus," Arcelia called out as she walked down the street, "I've inscribed the lexicon."

"Give it, quickly," Septimus hissed, snatching it away. "Extraordinary. I see it now. The sealing structure interlocks in the tiniest fractals. Dwemer blood can loose the hooks, but none alive remain to bear it. A panoply of their brethren could gather to form a facsimile. A trick. Something they didn't anticipate, no, not even them. The blood of Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Falmer, and Orsimer. The elves still living provide the key. Bear you hence this extractor. It will drink the fresh blood of elves. Come when its set is complete."

Septimus gave her the box-like extractor. Arcelia shuddered but took it. She decided to ask the College for blood before going to find some bandits. "Why are you so eager to open the box?" Arcelia asked.

"The box contains the heart- the essence of a god. I have devoted my life to the Elder Scrolls, but their knowledge is a passing awareness when compared to the encompassing mind of divinity," Septimus explained, or at least Arcelia thought that's what he was doing. "The Dwemer were the last to touch it. It was thought to have been destroyed by the Nerevarine, but my lord told me otherwise."

 _Ah, progress_ , Arcelia did her best to not smile. "Who's your lord?" she asked.

"The Daedric Prince of the Unknown, Hermaeus Mora," Septimus did not hesitate, "I thought there were no secrets left to know. Until I first spoke to him. He asks a price -- to work his will. A few murders, some dissent spread, a plague or two. For the secrets I can endure. In time, he brought me here, to the box, but he won't reveal how to open it. _Maddening_."

Arcelia felt a cold shudder pass through her, surely by more then just the cold. "Then I shall get going now to retrieve what you need."

"Yes, go, go. Don't delay, Arcelia," Septimus shooed her away and she hurried up the stone and ice slope. Arcelia stopped when she saw the purple mass of energy, swirling into the color of pitch at its core. Arcelia had no doubt this was the Wretched Abyss.

"Come closer," Hermaeus Mora spoke, "bask in my presence."

"Hermaeus Mora, correct?"

"I am the guardian of the unseen, and knower of the unknown," Hermaeus Mora confirmed, "I have been watching you, mortal. Most impressive."

"What do you want of me?" Arcelia asked.

"Your continuing aid to Septimus renders him increasingly obsolete," Hermaeus Mora explained, his disrespect of Septimus angering her. "He has served me well, but his time is nearing its end. Once that infernal lockbox is opened, he will have exhausted his usefulness to me. When that time comes, _you_ shall take his place as my emissary. What say you?"

"I have little choice, don't I?" Arcelia asked through gritted teeth.

"Indeed. Speak with me when the box has been opened, and all shall be revealed," Hermaeus Mora agreed and disappeared. Arcelia shuddered, leaning against the wall as she forced herself up the ladder and emerged to see Mallokun and Paarthurnaax moving to hover before her.

"Things seem to have gotten far worse," Arcelia sighed, standing at the edge of the ice, "to the College again, it appears."


	13. Chapter 13

"Arcelia! Back already are you?" Tofldir shouted from below them as they flew down to land in the courtyard. Arcelia slid off of Mallokun's neck once they landed. "Should I dare hope you are here for a visit?"

"Sadly no," Arcelia sighed, "things are looking to be getting dire and I'm not sure how long we have."

"Well what do you need? Really, you must tell me what has been going on with you," Tolfdir demanded jokingly. Arcelia nodded and smiled.

"What is going on here? I know you're planning something with those dragons of yours," Ancano spat out, appearing rather suddenly. Arcelia sighed, bracing herself for an argument. "Tell me what you are doing, mage."

"They have no business with the College or the Thalmor. I assure you  _no dragon_  is being used by me or anyone here to undermine you," Arcelia argued, keeping an outer calm. It was only an outer calm, as her mind was severely on edge.

"We'll see about that," Ancano spat though he did leave her alone, storming off to the Hall of the Elements. Arcelia sighed and looked to Tolfdir.

"I don't hate many," Arcelia hissed. Tolfdir agreed and Arcelia proceeded to tell him what they were there for. Tolfdir closed his eyes and rested his head on his palm.

"Please tell me just why you are doing this? I know you. You wouldn't do something if you knew it would end with more bloodshed then the events otherwise. But this is outrageous!" Tolfdir exclaimed. Arcelia was expecting this and she couldn't blame him. She hadn't yet told him the worst of it, nor had she any plans to.

"I know, but there are daedra messing with things and this is the only way I can get information on how to stop them," Arcelia explained, leaving out Hermaeus Mora, but she had no doubt Tolfdir was suspicious. Tolfdir gazed off in though for a few moments.

"We don't have the blood of any mer available. Only skeevers and frost spiders. The most of us here though would probably pretend we didn't know if you used Ancano for your Altmer blood," Tolfdir whispered the last part. Arcelia chuckled.

"True, but I won't commit murder," Arcelia frowned, really wanting to at least kick that Thalmor ass in the ass. Or worse, depending on her mood. Tolfdir sighed, feigning disappointment. Kaanviing wasn't sure if it was all that fake. Paarthurnax shifted on the ground, nudging her. She nodded back at him and sighed. "Well then I should go. As I said I'm not sure how long we have."

"Then go, and good luck. I have the odd feeling you'll need it," Tolfdir waved as Arcelia mounted Mallokun. Mallokun took flight and hovered above, Paarthurnax soon to follow.

"I have no doubt. Thank you," Arcelia nodded and flew away. Bracing herself for the inevitable death of Septimus Signus. She hadn't seen him in over a year, perhaps multiple years. That man in the ice fields held almost no resemblance with the scholar that had taught her what she knew of the dwemer.

"Where do we fly?" Mallokun asked. Arcelia thought for a second.

"Alftand. It's northwest of Mount Anthor. It'll take a while but it's the best place for Falmer blood and there are rumors they have human and mer thralls as well," Arcelia said.

"Osos dinos ni balaan Lein. How much death will it take to equal in loss, the gain of saving a world?" Paarthurnax asked. Arcelia looked to the ground and shook her head.

"I don't know. Hopefully it would take a lot," Arcelia sighed as they began descending upon the ruins of Alftand. Mallokun looked around, familiar with this place. Paarthurnax said nothing more as they landed. "It will probably take a while, and I won't be emerging here. I'll shout when I've emerged."

"I shall wait to hear your Thu'um, Kaaniviing," Mallokun said. Arcelia patted his horn. "For now, I will return to the Monahven."

"Geh. Bo nu," Paarthurnax thrust his snout as a gesture to Mallokun. Mallokun blinked at Paarthurnax, twitching his tail. "Lok Thu'um. Erei mu grind."

"I'll see you two later," Arcelia nodded, hurrying down the catwalk and into the broken excavation. The journey to Blackreach was far easier though most of the Falmer were too rotten or eaten to extract any blood from. Arcelia found herself at the entrance to Blackreach in a matter of hours, though with out sight of the sky, Arcelia couldn't know how much time had really passed. Going into Blackreach, she soon noticed the tall glowing mushrooms and the orange glowing sphere quite further in the cave.

Arcelia approached the castle-like structure that hung above it, figuring it would be a good place to find falmer. She was greeted quickly by an arrow that she dodged, though barely. Kaanviing looked up to see two Falmer on the wall. "Fus... ro dah!" The two Falmer flew back off the wall as the wave of energy knocked into them, eventually slamming into the largest source of light in the cavern. A loud ringing filled the air and echoed loudly, and the Falmer hissed at the sound, no doubt far more painful to their sensitive ears. A loud roar filled the air as a shadow clumsily flew over the hold, stopping and landing by Arcelia at the entrance. A massive ancient dragon stood beside her, reaching to snap at her with his jaws. Arcelia's eyes widened as she summoned a sword, slashing at the dragon's snout.

"Zu'u Vulthuryol! Kren sosaal, joor!" Vulthuryol yelled, breathing fire at her. Arcelia cast a ward.

"Drem yol lok!" Arcelia called out, hoping to make peace with the furious dovah.

"Bo nah gut!" Vulthuryol shot back, definitely overestimating Arcelia's knowledge of the dragon tongue. "Fo... Krah Diin!" Arcelia held up her ward against the frosty attack, still feeling the bitter, stinging cold. The Falmer had yet again joined in the fray, raining arrows down on both of them. Vulthuryol flinched as an arrow lodged in his hide, quickly turning on the Falmer and slaves. Arcelia turned to the Falmer as well, suffocating and burning them.

"Iiz... Slen Nus!" the Kaanviing shouted, enveloping her targets in ice. Arcelia rushed forwards, cutting two falmer down with her bound blade. Vulthuryol bit into a human, lifting the screaming man and thrashing him around before throwing him to the side like a crocodile would its prey. Together, they killed the Falmer and their thralls before Vulthuryol turned back on her. Arcelia didn't have enough time to speak, only able to block most of the heat of the flame with a ward.

Arcelia hurried forward, hurling a bolt of electricity at Vulthuryol. Vulthuryol opened his mouth to prepare another shout. "Fus... ro dah!" Arcelia shouted, making Vulthuryol stumble slightly, hissing backwards. Arcelia immediately prepared a master spell, feeling flame course through her as she spread her arms to bear the heavy, taxing weight the preparation inflicted on her.

"F-" Vulthuryol tried shouting but was interrupted by Arcelia slamming a ball of flame into the ground, causing a massive inferno to explode around her. Arcelia held back a groan as her drained mind struggled to control her body. Arcelia drank a potion, though it was her last magicka potion, it would have to do. "Oblaan, Kro!"

Vulthuryol's threat was left on deaf ears. His scales were scorched badly, and smoke rose out from the area Arcelia had burnt with her spell. Arcelia readied a poisoned magick dart. Vulthuryol roared, shifting backwards. Arcelia threw the dart that found itself lodged in Vulthuryol's head. Vulthuryol fell, staring blankly off, dead. Arcelia approached the dead dragon, leaning beside him and placing her hand on his orange scales. "You'll wake eventually, I know. I'm sorry."

Arcelia gathered the blood from a Falmer, Bosmer, and an orc before turning to leave through the Tower of Mzark.


	14. Chapter 14

After resting in Mzark, Arcelia awoke with a yawn, hurrying to the lift so she could get away from the stench of the underground. When it reached the cold air of the mountains, she emerged, looking down upon the Whiterun hold a while aways and past the trees. Arcelia used the clairvoyance spell, seeing a trail of blue energy leading down the path. She cut it off, summoning a horse familiar and galloping down the path. After a few hours, she reached the plains and could see a bandit camp below her current position.

She dismounted and banished the horse, looking for the best way into the camp. It didn't look like it would be difficult going in the main entry way, and Arcelia couldn't see another easy way in. "Las Yah Nir," Arcelia whispered, revealing the red figures roaming the camp through the walls and below the ground. Arcelia readied a gust of wind and cast a muffle spell. She snuck around the wall, carefully watching to see where they were last before the Aura Whisper wore off.

Arcelia rushed in suddenly, knocking a bandit off the pier with a quick spell. Arcelia tossed another one back into a wall using her wind spell, knocking the air out of the imperial. A sharp pain shot up and down her leg from her knee where an arrow hit. Arcelia screamed she crumpled. "Zun Haal!" she shouted at the archer. She let all her weight on her good leg. The redguard's bow flew away from her as Arcelia limped to face a mage. Arcelia wouldn't dare use a healing spell yet, so she just bared through the pain.

She blocked a small shock bolt with a minor ward, returning it with a shard of ice that impaled the bandit mage through the stomach. Arcelia jumped out of the way from an arrow, her vision blurring from the effort. The bandit she had thrown from the pier rushed at her with sword in hand. "Zun Haal!" The sword flew back, twisting the bandit's hand at an awkward angle. Arcelia stopped on of her darts into his neck, collapsing to her knee and letting her leg fall out. She heard the other bandit chuckle and mutter something as he readied another arrow. Arcelia raised her hand, a bear familiar appearing beside him and  digging its fangs into his arm. Arcelia went to pulling the arrow out of her knee, her screams almost as loud as the redguard archer's.

Blood had begun squirting as she slowly pulled it out, putting significant pressure above the wound. She charged a fast healing spell once throwing the arrow to the side, casting three so that the wound was little more then that of a long thorn.

Arcelia stood, seeing the bear return to her. She opened the door in the back of the camp, her bear following her. "Attack the bandits here," she whispered to the familiar, who ran forwards and down some stairs. "What in Oblivion!?" she heard an elven voice shout. Arcelia hurried down throwing the Dunmer in the air and slamming him back down. The Kaanviing's familiar attacked the Breton. Arcelia placed a palm on the back the Dunmer's neck. She cast a fire bolt that burnt through his neck with ease.

The bear finished off the Breton with a snap of the jaws. Arcelia harvested the blood from the Dunmer and walked down a tunnel, avoiding a pressure plate. She found herself in a pit, spikes stuck in the ground. There was an Altmer on the ground and Arcelia harvested the farmer's blood.

Arcelia left the camp. "Mal Lok Kun!" she shouted, the sat and waited for the dragon. Arcelia knew Rodor, her horse, would be fine. She had found him below the College of Winterhold and he had been doing fine there. He was a smart horse and he had come from Skyrim. Winterhold was colder then Mount Anthor. Still, she had enchanted his harness just in case. Now she had a dragon to give her rides. As much as she loved Rodor, she couldn't pass the opportunity and she knew Rodor wouldn't freeze. If anything, he'd go southeast to central Eastmarch.

The beating of wings could be heard in the distance as Mallokun approached, swooping down to carefully place his talons to the ground. "I have all the blood. Shall we return to Septimus then?" Mallokun snorted.

"Where else would we go?" Mallokun tilted his head to let her on. "Paarthurnax specifically told me to not let you visit. Rok yol fah hi. There is little time for tinvaak." Arcelia nodded as she adjusted herself, gripping his horns. Mallokun spread his wings and leapt up to fly back north. "Us joor dovah new fahdon. Friendship between mortal and dragon is almost unheard of, at least it was before and during the Dragon War, as you joor call it. We were allies then. But I gladly call you friend, though Paarthurnax may... he  _calls_  you friend, but what is in his mind is more meaningful."

"Should I ask what you mean?" Arcelia asked. Mallokun stayed silent for a while, focusing on flying for a few moments before a few moments.

"Only he should say, if he so chooses. Sadly, his path of wisdom may not allow him such luxuries as this. Or, it may demand it," Mallokun chuckled, "wise Wuth Gein is, but he is a dovah through and through. He is good at controlling his inner nature, but he still has it."

"I thought so. It is in the natural instinct of dragons, I believe. He's strong, if not in claw and fang then in mind. As a mage, I know the importance of that," Arcelia said. Mallokun lets over a low hum as Arcelia rests her head on Mallokun's, finding the view much more like she was the one flying. "I thank Paarthurnax, as well as you. I had never understood why no beast would attack me, though it had become part of my everyday life. I remember Drevis trying to have me use Illusion magick to calm a horker."

"And?"

"I didn't need to. I just approached it and it acknowledged me as its own," Arcelia smiled, "I became a willing test subject for a few months. I talk to Spriggans, but I have no knowledge of how I learned their language."

"You truly are Kaanviing, though I had no doubt before," Mallokun chuckled, "it is good to relive the past if  the memories are good. We are here." Mallokun hovered as close as he could, and Arcelia jumped off, this time falling forwards onto the ice when she landed. Arcelia yelped and stood up, hurrying inside and down the slope.

"I've brought you the blood you require," Arcelia sighed, hesitantly handing over the essence extractor. She didn't want to see him dead, but this wasn't Septimus Signus, not anymore. He was Sheogorath-kissed and a murderer. He took it in both hands hand breathed in shakily with excitement.

"I can almost," Septimus paused, hear them. "I feel their life energy. Come, I will make the mixture."  Septimus inspected the thing and injected himself with it. Arcelia took a few steps back, feeling nauseous. If he wasn't the same Septimus before, it was questionable if the could still even be considered his name. He approached the lockbox which opened, revealing a surprisingly long tunnel upwards. Kaanviing followed Septimus Signus, standing at the edge of the tunnel as he hurried down the steep stares and to a pedestal. Septimus began speaking, unaware he was floating upwards. "What is this, i-it's just a book? I can see-"

A shock ran through his body and he disintegrated into a pile of dust. Arcelia looked away, her heart pounding. She didn't like this, but she could understand why Hermaeus Mora wouldn't want something like this in the hands of a madman.

She could hear the void form behind her as she turned to the Wretched Abyss. "Come, my champion," Hermaeus Mora drawled.

"What now?" Arcelia asked, withholding an insult. She had no doubt this could have been a lot harder and she had no reason to doubt he had had something to do with that.

"Now you have my Oghma Infinium. It contains the knowledge of the ages as revealed to Xarxes, my loyal servant. For hundreds of years it's been shut away from the world. Septimus was a useful tool for unleashing it. Now it's in you hands. Let us work wonders together," Hermaeus Mora said. Arcelia didn't feel so insulted any more. He seemed a lot better with people then other daedra, though he was quite fickle and she could see why people would be annoyed with his drawling. She didn't care about his speech behavior. Still, she was no friend of any daedra nor had she any plans to be.

Arcelia walked back and grabbed he book, slipping it into her bag before turning back to Hermaeus Mora.  "There is one thing."

"I know what it is you seek. Mehrunes Dagon. He is the one you search for. It is the Dragonborn who serves him now, though that is no longer your friend, in mind or body," Hermaeus Mora explained, and Arcelia clenched her jaw. "I chose you over him for a reason. They have taken up residence in Jurgen Windcaller's crypt, Ustengrav, northeast of Morthal. Your use to me has not faded. Go. I will be watching."

The Wretched Abyss faded and Arcelia squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears. How dare it be _Gunnar_ to be the pawn of Mehrunes Dagon? If Hermaeus Mora was telling the truth and that in  only soul, Gunnar was still himself, she should set him free, right? Surely that is what he, if not his pride, would wish.

Arcelia sighed, and left. She climbed up the ladder to the outdoors, the cold feeling less so against her skin. Her anger was warming her, at least it felt like it. She was no less vulnerable to the frigid winds of the Sea of Ghosts. Mallokun perched on top of the iceberg upon seeing her, avoiding the thinner ice.

Arcelia snuggled to climb up and climb on his neck before they flew away. "Have you discovered anything?"

"The clawed man of my dreams is the Dragonborn. I'll explain more once we get to Paarthurnax."


	15. Chapter 15

The flight there was swift, but her mind was panicking with the new information. Mallokun landed in the snow and Arcelia slid off his neck. Paarthurnax gave a strange look to Mallokun who sighed. "We have trouble. I got the blood for Septimus and Hermaeus Mora. It has been revealed to me who are enemy is," Arcelia shuddered, looking to the ground. "Mehrunes Dagon and... Gunnar. Gunnar is one with the dwemer claw. He has taken residence in Ustengrav."

"Aaz hah so. You have my deepest sympathies at the betrayal of your friend. What is it your plan, hmm? Do you know what he is doing?" Paarthurnax asked.

"No. I must kill him before he uses that sphere or destroys the Eldergleam," Arcelia said. Mallokun nudged her, gazing east.

"We should go to the tree as soon as we can then. Tiid motmahus amativ," Mallokun suggested, "ni lingrah wuth reyth dir."

"Vahzah. Mallokun, Zu'u mindoraan ni laan krif. Zu'u fen," Paarthurnax said, "dreh ni fod hind. Kaalvahnir aal aak."

"Vahzah, Krosis," Mallokun muttered. "I will be here. Beware though. Odahviing is loyal to the Dragonborn now. Kaalvahnir is powerful. I do not doubt his Thu'um."

"So that means we shall see you when this is over?" Arcelia asked.

"Geh," Mallokun answered. Paarthurnax looked to the sky and opened his mouth, tasting the air. "Pruzah wundunne."

"Kogaan Mallokun," Paarthurnax replied before readying a shout. "Kaal Vah Nir!" They waited before they saw the blood dragon approaching. The dragon landed on a stone. "Yol... Toor Shul!" Paarthurnax's flame reached and scorched Kaalvahnir.

"Yol... Toor Shul!" Kaalvahnir shouted back, the flame touching Paarthurnax's snout. "Hi yah fah dovah?"

"Grah deyra. Hi aav?" Paarthurnax asked, "wuth reyth mah mindin un viik."

"Geh, Wuth Gein. Kriist naal hi krif," Kaalvahnir answered. "Grah-Zeymahzin ni fahdon."

"Ful nii los. Arcelia, shall we go?" Paarthurnax turned to her. Arcelia nodded reaching over to pat Mallokun.

"I'll see you later, friend," Arcelia said to him, hurrying to Paarthurnax and climbing on his neck. Mallokun watched her as Paarthurnax took flight.

"Pruzah krif. Both of you be alive upon return, or the other will never hear the end," Mallokun threatened, trying to sound amused. Arcelia could see his fear.

"I believe you," Arcelia grinned, "until later." They flew away, Kaalvahnir following. Arcelia's heart was pounding as they flew towards Eastmarch, eventually swooping down to carefully crawl through the roof of the Eldergleam's home before landing below the roots of the tree. Kaalvahniir tasted the air, looking towards the two shocked nords.

"How many dragons have you befriended?" Sond exclaimed. Arcelia looked over at Paarthurnax and back at Sond.

"Only two. That one's more of an ally, I think," Arcelia pointed to Kaalvahnir. The confused dovah remained silent. "Nettlebane has been taken. We are up against Mehrunes Dagon as well as the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn's more powerful then he was before, however. His arm was only recently turned into that of a dwarven automaton, though I am unsure how."

"Joor, Grah-Zeymahzin, I warn you, an unfamiliar Thu'um approaches," Kaalvahnir listened, though only the two dragons could hear the Dragonborn's Thu'um. Arcelia closed her eyes, preparing herself.

"Asta, Sond, I need you to hide. I won't let you fall to this," Arcelia said.

"Is there  _anything_  we can do?" Asta pleaded. Arcelia thought, then shook her head.

"No unless you can use magick," Arcelia said. Asta and Sond both shook their heads. "Then hide. If you can't defend yourselves, I won't let you fight for me." Asta and Sond hid further in the back of the cave and Arcelia looked to the entrance of the cave. The spriggans emerged from the trees, waiting to attack. It wasn't long before Gunnar appeared, wearing a robe-like top under ebony armor. None of them could see his face, only one piercing red eye gleaming from the shadows of his cowl. Just like her dreams, only not as tall. His claws were twitching as he stared at them. He never slowed his pace as he approached them. "Be careful to not burn the place down," Arcelia warned the dragons then turned to the Dovahkiin. "Iiz Slen Nus!"

Gunnar was stopped, encased in ice. The ice exploded around him before he could fall. The spriggans all summon swarms of bees from their palms, attacking Gunnar. The Dovahkiin sheathed Nettlebane, drawing out what looked to be a doubt-blade crescent. He held his normal hand that was hidden by a long sleeve. Surely he wouldn't be able to carry it one-handed with a normal arm.

"Wuld!" Gunnar shouted, suddenly before her.

"Zun Haal Viik!" Arcelia shouted, but the shout did nothing against the crescent. It did, however, make the Dragonborn flinch, not expecting her to shout. She used a wind spell to push him back as he dug his heels into the ground.

"Fus... ro dah!" Paarthurnax shouted, sending Gunnar flying backwards. Arcelia prepared a cyclone, floating in the air as the energy swirled around her. Gunnar was on his feet quickly, rushing to interrupt her spell. Kaalvahnir flared a wing at the Dragonborn, making him jump backwards. Arcelia released the whirlwind, making Gunnar fly into the air and slam into a rock wall. He dropped down, letting out a low hiss of pain. Arcelia glared as the Dragonborn backed away and paused.

"Wuld... Nah Kest!" Gunnar shouted, dashing with great speed behind them and quickly cutting through two spriggans with ease. He hurried up the slope, the roots of the Eldergleam flinching out of his path. Arcelia's eyes widened before she glared as he approached the tree.

"Reyth... Golz Tuz!" Arcelia shouted at the tree who responded with a shiny glow. She didn't know what she had just done, and by the looks of it, neither did Paarthurnax or Kaalvahnir. Kaalvahnir darted forward, snapping at Gunnar who turned and slashed his claws along his snout. Kaalvahnir was pushed to the side with a roar.

"Fiik... Lo Sah!" Paarthurnax shouted, a spectral version of himself appearing in front of the tree. The clone snapped at Gunnar, not cutting him. Gunnar slashed with the crescent at the clone while Arcelia approached.

"Fus... Ro Dah!" Gunnar shouted at her.

"Wuld!" Arcelia shouted, avoiding the wave of energy, though a spriggan or two were flung back. Gunnar turned back to the tree, plunging the crescent into the ground and unsheathing the nettlebane. Arcelia summoned a sabre cat familiar in-between the Dovahkiin and Eldergleam. Gunnar slashed his claws over the sabre cat, causing its immediate death. Gunnar raised Nettlebane as Arcelia tackled him to the ground, reaching for his hood.

"Fus... Ro Dah!" Gunnar shouted, immediately attacked by Paarthurnax who slapped him with his tail. Arcelia groaned as pain shot up her back and head. Kaalvahnir was quick in his movements, able to reach Gunnar on foot quicker then any dragon Arcelia had seen previously. The spriggans were busy fighting while Arcelia cast a healing spell and hurried forward. Kaalvahnir opened his jaws but was sliced across the snout with Nettlebane. Arcelia prepared another cyclone, gaining much of her magicka from the flora around her. She threw it at him, making him fly back yet again. His hood was down, though not for long as he quickly drew it back down. It was, however, long enough for her to see his hair. She smiled slightly, happy he still had the fiery gold mane that showed his link to Akatosh.

The Dragonborn looked to see his crescent still by the tree. His grip tightened on Nettlebane as Kaalvahnir and Paarthurnax approached him. Dovahkiin looked around before jumping down the slope. Paarthurnax hurried forward snapping his jaws were Gunnar was. Gunnar shot back up with a steady grip on the rock, reaching up.

"Zun Haal Viik!" Arcelia shouted, but it was too late as Nettlebane found itself lodged in Paarthurnax's eye. "Paarthurnax!" Arcelia screamed, "Wuld Nah Kest!" Arcelia summoned a bound sword, lifting it to slash at Gunnar's side. Gunnar quickly raised his dwemer arm, gripping hers with it.

"Foolish Arcelia. You should know better then to use a sword against me, mage," Gunnar tightened his grip on her arm and she let out a scream as bones began crunching. Gunnar ignored the fact that the spriggans were about to kill him and that Kaalvahnir was near closing his jaws around him. She could see little as Gunnar plunged Nettlebane into her stomach. She could feel only pain. Blood was slick on her tongue as her hair and skin became grey, her eyes white.

Gunnar screamed as he was assaulted by a mass of black tentacles. A purple void appeared around Gunnar as Mehrunes Dagon took the Dragonborn to safety and Arcelia lost conscious, Nettlebane gone from the hole in her stomach.

 

_"Fear not, my child, for you are still alive," was the first thing the hawk told her as she opened her eyes to the forests of The Rift. Arcelia looked around, seeing herself uninjured. Arcelia shook as she stood, staring at the albino hawk._

_"Who are you?" Arcelia asked._

_"I am Kyne, my child," she spoke, her voice soothing. "I do not like Hermaeus Mora, but he is needed in this. No doubt he sees this conversation now. Sadly, his enemy most likely does as well, Vaermina. That is not important now. Nettlebane must be stolen to go any further, preferably destroyed."_

_"How can I get it off of him?" Arcelia asked. Kyne paused a while, thinking as she glided down from her branch to perch on a stone._

_"There is a Priest of Mara in Dawnstar. Help him release Vaermina's hold on Dawnstar," Kyne said, "as that Dremora said, it would be wise to keep in Hermaeus Mora's good graces. I must insist to beware of any Daedra however. I trust not even Meridia or Malacath. You will be making an enemy of the Dreamweaver and the Razor. I wish you well. I shall continue to watch over you, my child, and I shall help when I can."_

_"Thank you, Kyne," Arcelia bowed. Kyne preened her pale feathers._

_"Akatosh watches as well, but for now, my child, you must awaken."_


	16. Chapter 16

Arcelia awoke to the gentle trickling of water and blowing of water from a nearby, weak geyser. Arcelia let out a groan, the pain hitting her again as she twitched. Her stomach felt like a werewolf had ripped through it, though the effects of Nettlebane was probably worse then that even. She opened her eyes, seeing the roof of the cavern high above her. "Pruzah hi lahney," Paarthurnax sighed, and Arcelia reached up to graze her fingers below Paarthurnax's missing eye.

"You sure it's going to heal this time?" Arcelia asked.

"Nid," Paarthurnax answered. Arcelia's hand was encased in shimmering light as it flared over the remnants of Paarthurnax's eye. The eye began piecing back together until it was fine. Arcelia yawned and looked to the spriggan beside her, rot spreading up her claws.

"I can feel your taproot. Thank you, friend. I am sorry," Arcelia touched the spriggan's arm. The spriggan patted Arcelia's head, making sure Arcelia didn't move from her spot on the ground. The spriggan pointed at Arcelia, then Paarthurnax, then tilted her graying head. Arcelia chuckled. "I know. No need to rub it in."

"Spasibo, Arcelia. My verim v vas," she spoke, _Thank you, Arcelia. We believe in you_. Arcelia frowned. 

"Net spasibo za menya," Arcelia shook her head, "khorosho otdokhnite, Sestra." _No thanks to me. Rest well, Sister._ The spriggan's glow faded as her life vanished an she fell to the earth. Arcelia sighed and begun healing herself, feeling anger glow and bubble inside of her. She could feel the spriggan's taproot fading inside of her as it finished absorbing Nettlebane's corruption.

"I did not know the spriggans could speak," Asta gasped. Arcelia nodded.

"They always have," Arcelia said, "not many understand them."

"Tiid amativ. What shall we do next?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I must travel to Dawnstar and help a priest there," Arcelia said, "It is dissapointing that Gunnar is not dead or captured, but the tree is safe. I have no doubt he will come again."

"Zu'u fen dein. I will guard until your return," Kaalvahnir offered. "I have little knowledge of what is happening here. I expect to know when this is over."

"Thank you, Kaalvahnir. Asta, Sond. Please, make sure the cave is well barricaded unless you must leave, please," Arcelia turned to the nords.

"Of course," Sond nodded, "we'll get right to it."

"Thank you," Arcelia sighed, then turned to Paarthurnax, who pushed his snout against her arm. Arcelia reached up and scratched his neck. He let out a low rumble, making Arcelia smirk as she found her way to sit on his neck. Arcelia and Paarthurnax flew away, Arcelia continuing to rub his scales. They flew towards the Monahven, landing at the summit. Mallokun greeted them with a roar, landing on a rock. Paarthurnax landed in the snow and Arcelia slid off.

"Grind, Mallokun," Paarthurnax greeted him as the small dragon approached and inspected them.

"How has the fight been?" Mallokun asked, thoroughly watching for any injuries.

"The Eldergleam is safe for now, but we still lost," Arcelia groaned, resting her back against the Word Wall. Mallokun sighed.

"Now what?" Mallokun tilted his head and Arcelia stared North.

"We make an enemy of Vaermina in Dawnstar," Arcelia yawned. Mallokun let out a low hum and looked to Paarthurnax. "I'm not too concerned. I'll most likely be a small annoyance." Paarthurnax laid in the snow, drawing Arcelia closer with his tail. Mallokun chuckled as Arcelia collapsed into Paarthurnax's chest and he lowered his wing over her.

"I can tell you are both tired. You should sleep. A blizzard is coming soon. I shall clear it when it does," Mallokun offered, perching on the rock near the entrance of the clearing. Arcelia found a way to nestle on top of Paarthurnax's tail so that her left side wasn't freezing.

"Thank you, Mallokun," Arcelia smiled as Paarthurnax's breathe blew threw a few strands of her hair. Of course the Kaanviing wouldn't dare mention or admit it, but her heart was pounding as she felt Paarthurnax curl tighter around her.

"Hi ag fah ek," Mallokun spoke with a smirk to his voice. Paarthurnax's neck tensed for a few seconds as he peaked out from under his wing to speak.

"Ful nii los. Zu'u piraak yol ko rii," Paarthurnax admitted, looking down at his wind. Arcelia poked his side and he let out an amused snort. His snout bore something resembling a smile. "Hi dur?"

"Nid," Mallokun chuckled and Paarthurnax earned another poke, this time closer to the stomach. Arcelia was smirking, though she had no idea what the two were saying. "Zu'u koraav hin miinne. Pruzah vulon."

"Paaz vulon," Paarthurnax nodded, slipping his head back underneath his wing. Arcelia snuggled closer, closing her eyes and yawning. Paarthurnax closed his eyes as well, waiting for sleep to overcome the two of them. When the blizzard came, Paarth.

 

Arcelia awoke in the morning far warmer then she had last time she had slept under Paarthurnax's wing. The looked up to see his eyes closed before Arcelia grinned.  _Things may be dire, but all the more reason to have fun, right?_  she thought. Arcelia slowly slid off of his tail, avoiding his wing as best as she could as she slid out from Paarthurnax's grasp. When she stood in the crunching snow she knew there was an issue.

She easily solved it with a muffle spell, leaning beside Mallokun and beginning to surround his head in large mounds of snow. Arcelia froze and turn when she heard a rustling noise. Hastily, she cast muffle at Paarthurnax. He quickly noticed being hit with a small last of energy and turned to her, tilting his head. He approached and began to help her, using his snout to shovel large amounts of snow to Mallokun. Arcelia used a warming spell to keep him from noticing the snow piling on his head. It wouldn't keep him asleep long. Arcelia shooed Paarthurnax back to his previous spot, walking alongside him as his tail brushed over their footprints.

Arcelia kept the spell up but Mallokun was awakening as she slipped back under Paarthurnax's tail. "Vonmindoraan!" Mallokun yelped, shaking the snow away from his head. Arcelia was laughing silently, invisible to Mallokun under Paarthurnax's wing. "Sahlo ahraan, though why? I smell the both of you in this snow. You are not sleeping." Arcelia heard a lot of snow being flung at Paarthurnax and she could feel a shake as it hit. Paarthurnax flared his wing, tossing the snow back at Mallokun though exposing Arcelia. Arcelia jumped over Paarthurnax's neck as he began to stand.

"Sahlo ahraan, pruzah balaan nii," Paarthurnax chuckled, and Mallokun glared at him.

"Very well," Mallokun snorted.

 

Arcelia hurried down the mountain and through the High Hrothgar courtyard, entering the monk's home. Arcelia roamed the halls, grateful for the warmth though unsure were to find Arngeir. It seemed he found her as he approached. "You are Arcelia, correct? I hadn't seen you since you had come to greet the Dovahkiin," Arngeir tilted his head.

"Yes, I am," Arcelia nodded.

"I thought I had heard a strange Thu'um up there not long after Alduin's defeat," Arngeir admitted, "how long have you been up there?"

"I've been journeying with Mallokun and Paarthurnax. I came to tell you what has been happening. I think it would be best for you to know," Arcelia explained.

"Go on."

"The Dragonborn is now a servant of Mehrunes Dagon. He is trying to destroy the Eldergleam, among other things I am unsure. I am Kaanviing. Me, Mallokun, and Paarthurnax are helping to stop him."

"How has this happened?" Arngeir snapped slightly.

"I'm unsure. There is something he is after, a sphere of energy, sentient I think. I don't know what it is," Arcelia said, "Mehrunes Dagon may be trying to conquer Nirn again. I want nothing from you, only that you know what is happening."

"I suppose it is a good thing you told us. Did you say you were Kaanviing?" Arngeir asked, to which he was given a nod, "I did not think the Kaanviing was real. According to what we know, Kaanviing has no readable destiny or effect on the world. Do you train under Paarthurnax?"

"I'm supposed to, but the current events keep that from happening," Arcelia frowned, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but do you have any food?" Arcelia looked away. Arngeir chuckled and beckoned her down the hall and handed her some bread. "Thank you."

"Do you sleep warm up there? It should be rather barren," Arngeir asked. Arcelia smirked and chuckled under her breathe.

"I am plenty warm, not simply numb to it," Arcelia reassured him. Arngeir bowed slightly. "Thank you for the food. I should return to Paarthurnax. Lok, Thu'um."

"Sky guard you, Kaanviing," Arngeir nodded before walking away. Arcelia hurried back up the mountain, eating the bread quickly as she bounded up the water, not really bothering with clearing the mist once she passed the bridge. All she needed was a candlelight for that. When she reached the top, Mallokun was letting out a triumphant roar. She could hear Paarthurnax letting out a low moan and hurried over, seeing him covered in snow. The pale dragon shook his wings and neck, getting as much off as he could. Arcelia laughed and hurried to help him.

"Sahlo nahkriin sahlo ahraan," Paarthurnax sighed, turning to Arcelia and nudging her with his snout, "you have talked with the other Greybeards?"

"Yes. I say it's about time to go to Dawnstar. Mallokun!" Arcelia called up. Mallokun landed beside the two and tilted his head. "Are you ready to go to Dawnstar?"

"Saraan uth. Bo nu," Mallokun answered, and Arcelia hurried up the dovah's neck. "I thought you were less obvious, Paarthurnax?"

"Nid, nu bo," Paarthurnax snorted, "be back soon." Unbeknownst to Arcelia, Mallokun rolled his eyes, flying North towards Dawnstar. Mallokun set down near the Nightcaller Temple.

"Go, Mallokun. I may be a while," Arcelia slid off his neck, giving his neck a small hug.

"Very well. Call when you are done, fahdoni," Mallokun said, taking flight. Arcelia walked to Dawnstar, noticing a Priest of Mara, no doubt the one she was supposed to talk to. He was busy with two nord females, however.

"It's a curse! It has to be!" the first nord yelled, "I've got to get out of this town."

"Irgnir, get a hold of yourself. They're just dreams," the other chided Irgnir, turning to the priest, "please tell her, Erandur."

Erandur, the priest, nodded, "listen to your friend, Fruki. They are just dreams, my dear. I assure you it is quite normal."

Still, Irgnir protested, and Arcelia knew she was right, "It's the same dream  _over_ and  _over_  again. You think that's normal!? It's evil I tell you!"

"Erandur, she has a point. You keep telling us no harm will follow these dreams, but they must be an omen," Fruki agreed. The innkeeper, Thoring stepped out.

"Give him a chance to speak. He's trying to help us," Thoring crossed his arms with a frown.

"Everyone, please," the dunmer priest was pleading at this point, "I'm doing what I can to end these nightmares. In the meantime all I ask is you remain strong and put your trust in Lady Mara."

"I-I will. Thank you," Irgnir looked to the ground and everyone dispersed. Arcelia approached him.

"I hear there's trouble with nightmares," Arcelia said, then lowered her voice, "Vaermina to be exact. What can I do to help?"

"I need to return to the source of the problem, to Nightcaller Temple," Erandur said, "perhaps you'd be willing to assist men that regard?"

"You said return. Have you been there?" Arcelia asked.

"I've already said too much," Erandur shakes his head, "if anyone overhears what we're saying, it could start a panic. I would simple ask that you trust me and help me end Dawnstar's nightmares."

"I trust you enough. Either way, I'm willing to help," Arcelia said. Erandur smiled, looking severely relieved.

"Wonderful! My lady Mara will be quite pleased," Erandur sighed. "Nightcaller Temple is only a short walk from Dawnstar. Come, we must hurry." Arcelia followed Erandur up the path as he spoke, "it feels good to finally have a chance to help these people. Helplessly watching them suffer's been difficult. The tower on that hill is our destination. People around here call it the Tower of the Dawn. I'm not familiar with the tower's history, but it was deserted for a long time before Nightcaller Temple was established inside." He pointed to the hill she had come around into Dawnstar. "When the temple was active, the priests would rarely be seen in Dawnstar. They preferred to live a solitary existence. The temple's been abandoned for decades now. Ironic, isn't it, a ruin within a ruin?"

"Indeed," Arcelia nodded.

"There's a small shrine to Mara I established inside the entry hall. I was hoping to seek spiritual guidance from Her." They reached the temple where they were attacked by two frostbite spiders. Wielding a mace, Erandur smashed through some while Arcelia burned through the other. Standing before the Nightcaller Temple, Erandur spoke yet again. "Before we enter, I must warn you about the dangers that could be lurking within. Years ago this temple was raided by an orc party seeking revenge. They were being plagued by nightmares like the people of Dawnstar."

"Were they successful?" Arcelia asked.

"No," Erandur shook his head, "knowing they could never defeat the orcs, the priests of Vaermina released what they called 'The Miasma,' putting everyone to sleep."

"What can they do asleep?" Arcelia tilted her head.

"I'm concerned that when this place is unsealed, the Miasma will dissipate and they'll awaken; both orc's and priests alike," Erandur sighed. Arcelia knew he was hiding the truth. She wasn't a fool. If the priests were rarely seen, there were not many ways for him to know these things. She didn't care too much, however. She would trust Kynareth's word above all.

"Then let's go," Arcelia nodded, showing her understanding of the truth through her eyes. They walked inside and up to a tall stone seal, Vaermina engraved into it's surface.

"Give me just a moment and I'll have this open," Erandur cast fire at the seal. The seal became transparent and purple and they walked through into the stone halls. "Now I can show you the source of the nightmares. Over here." They walked to the iron that separated them from a lower level. In the lower level was a staff surrounded in dark red energy. "Behold the Skull of Corruption. The source of Dawnstar's woes. We must reach the inner sanctum and destroy it. Come, there's no time to lose."

They went further down the stairs where two orcs awakened. Arcelia sent a shard of ice through the first one and send an ice storm at the second, killing both. They walked over and saw a barrier.

"Damn it, the priests must have activated this barrier when the miasma was released."

"Looks impossible to breach, at least by normal standards," Arcelia inspected it.

"Yes. Hmm, I wonder," Erandur paused, "there may be a way to bypass the barrier, but I must check their library and confirm it can be done."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this place. I have no hate for you. As I said, I trust you  _enough_ ," Arcelia raised a brow.

"I suppose there's no point in concealing the truth any longer," Erandur exhaled, "my knowledge of this temple comes from personal experience. I was a priest of Vaermina."

"As I thought. Why keep it a secret from me?" Arcelia asked. "I believe it's clear I am not a friend of the Dreamweaver."

"Very. When the orcs invaded the temple, I fled. I left my brothers and sisters here to die. I've spent the last few decades living in regret and seeking redemption from Mara. And by Her Benevolence, I  _will_  right my wrongs."

"Very well. I am ready," Arcelia said. Erandur nodded, explaining he still had his key to the library. They walked back up the stairs where Erandur unlocked the door to the library. They defeated an orc, quickly moving on to five priests.

"Barring anymore interruptions, perhaps we can locate the information I need," Erandur grumbled. "We're looked for a book of alchemical recipes called the 'Dreamstride.' The tome bears the likeness of Vaermina on the cover. It should be here somewhere. If you check the shelves on the balcony, I'll check around the lower level." Arcelia voiced her agreement and went to look around. After a shirt while, she found it on a pedestal. She went down and held the book up.

"Found it," she said.

"Let me take a look," Erandur took the book and scrolled through, "Mara be praised. There is a way past the barrier to the inner sanctum. It involves a recipe for a liquid known of Vaermina's torpor."

"A potion? I'm skeptical of the safety, but risks must be taken," Arcelia nodded.

"Yes. The torpor grants an ability the priests of Vaermina called 'The Dreamstride,' using dreams to travel distances in the real world. Sadly, I have yet to see it function in person."

"This is sounding even less safe, me as a test subject?," Arcelia frowned, then snorted, "such is life."

"As a sworn priest of Mara, the elixir won't work for me. The torpor will only work for priests of Vaermina or the unaffiliated," Erandur explained.

"Do you know where we can find it or are we making it?"

"I believe there is a laboratory in the east wing. If we proceed there, we should be able to locate a sample," Erandur shook his head. They walked down a stone hallway and into a room where more enemies were awakening. They killed those two and went into yet another room where five more enemies were standing, all yelling among each other. It wasn't too hard to kill them with Erandur's help, mace fighting along side destruction magick. "Now that they've been dealt with, we need to find the torpor. It should be in a small bottle, very similar to a potion with dark liquid. I'll begin searching up here."

Arcelia nodded and walked the steps and began searching among shelves. She found a promising amount of ingredients. She quickly found it and hurried to the dunmer. She held it up before him.

"I'm relieved you discovered a bottle intact; this place looks as though it's been ransacked by orcs. So, I've taken us this far, but you need to guide us the rest of the way. Drink." Arcelia shrugged, lifting it to her lips and cringing as the viscous liquid trickled down her throat, entering the Dreamstride.


	17. Chapter 17

_"The orc's have breached the inner sanctum, Brother Veren," one of the priests said._

_Brother Veren, a dunmer replied, "we must hold. We can't allow the Skull to fall into their hands."_

_"But no more then a handful of us remain, brother," the nord priest said._

_"Then we have no choice. The Miasma must be released," Brother Veren nodded, red eyes gleaming._

_"The Miasma? But brother-"_

_"We have no alternative. It's the will of Vaermina," Brother Veren interrupted, then turned to Brother Casimir, whose eyes Arcelia saw from, "And what about you, brother Casimir? Are you prepared to serve the will of Vaermina?"_

_"I've made my peace," Brother Casimir, now Erandur, nodded, "I'm ready."_

_"Then it's decided. Brother Casimir, you must activate the barrier and release the Miasma. Let nothing stop you. Brother Thorek, we must remain here and guard this skull with our lives if necessary," Brother Veren turned to the nord. Brother Casimir was already hurrying away._

_"Agreed," Brother Thorek nodded grimly, "to the death." Brother Casimir hurried down the halls, passing many battles before he finally took a desperate hand around the chain and pulled, hearing the hiss of Miasma being released into the air._

 

Arcelia awoke infant of a torrent of purple energy that fueled the barrier. She took the small gem and the barrier dissipated. With what she saw in that dream, she had no doubt their fights were about to become increasingly difficult. "It-It worked. Mara be praised!" Erandur gasped, "you vanished after drinking the Torpor and materialized on the other side. I have never seen anything quite like it."

"It was remarkable, as if I truly was there," Arcelia nodded.

"How I envy you. I can only imagine the excitement of seeing history through the eyes of another," Erandur nodded, "sadly, I am resigned to just reading of its wonders through my research of the Skull."

"We can discuss it later," Arcelia nodded, "we need to proceed."

"Indeed. My severance for Vaermina's machinations should not take precedence over our mission. My apologies. The inner sanctum lies ahead. We must reach the Skull and put an end to Dawnstar's troubles. Lead on, my friend." They both agreed and went on, killing two more priests in what appeared to be an enchanting room. They killed an orc and a priest in the halls, passing through a dining chamber where an orc emerged from the shadows. The orc leaped at them and Arcelia threw him to the side with wind while Erandur stuck his mace on the orc's side. They walked forward until they reached the inner sanctum.

Veren and There emerged from around the corners. "Veren, Thorek. You're alive!" Erandur tried playing it off.

"No thanks to you, Casimir," Veren growled, holding a mace of his own. Arcelia inspected him from behind Erandur, not looking too concerned.

"I no longer use that name," Erandur shrugged, "I'm Erandur, Priest of Mara."

"You're a traitor," Veren snarled, "you left us to die and then ran before the Miasma took you."

"No I-I was scared," Erandur protested, and Arcelia began realizing what was happening. Veren, you manipulative ass. "I wasn't ready to sleep."

"Enough of your lies!" Veren yelled, "I can't allow you to destroy the Skull, Priest of Mara."

"Then you leave me no choice," Erandur yelled as the fight ensued. Arcelia was first to attack, knocking the others back. Erandur attacked as well, slamming his mace towards Veren who dodged swiftly. Veren and Thorek both attacked with lightning that Arcelia desperately warded. Arcelia focused first on Thorek, using two ice spears to impale him. Veren healed himself from a wound Erandur had inflicted. Erandur struck Veren again, who fell to the ground.

"How could you, Erandur?" Veren growled as he died.

"I... knew Veren and Thorek," Erandur sighed, "they were my friends. Is the punishment for my past? Is it Mara's will to torment me so?"

"No," Arcelia shook her head, "there is no punishment from the divines. Only lessons to better ourselves. The past will forever be the past. The guilt may be in the present, but the events are history. Either way, we had no choice."

"Yes, you're right," Erandur closed his eyes, "if they needed to die so that Dawnstar could live, then it was worth the price. It's time. The Skull must be destroyed. If you'll stand back, I'll preform the ritual granted to me by Lady Mara. First, an incantation to remove the barrier." Erandur approached the Skull while Arcelia stayed back as told. "I call on you, Lady Mara. The Skull hungers. It yearns for memories and leaves nightmares in its wake. Grant me the power to break through this barrier and to send the Skull to the depths of Oblivion!"

"He's deceiving you," Vaermina's voice spoke, too childlike and innocent, "when the ritual's complete, the Skull will be free and then Erandur will turn on you." Arcelia let out a low inaudible chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Quickly! Kill him now. Kill him and claim the Skull for your own! Vaermina commands you."

Arcelia remained silent, not wanting to anger the Dreamweaver further with spoken denial. Erandur swipe his hand and the barrier was gone, though Arcelia struggled to see what he was doing from the bottom of the stairs. She was growing slightly paranoid, but ignored it. Erandur's hands began glowing a bright red as energy swirled around him. The Skull disappeared.

"Forgive me if I don't appear relieved," Erandur sighed, "this temple is taking it's toll on me."

"Are you going to be alright?" Arcelia asked.

"I will," Erandur nodded, "I'd constructed a meager shrine to Mara in the antechamber where we entered. My intention was to spend the rest of my years here, burying the past and praying for forgiveness. But instead, I wish to offer my services to you. If you ever wish to journey with me, I'll be here."

"Thank you," Arcelia nodded.

"There's no need to thank me. What you did was for the people of Dawnstar. If anyone should be thanked it should be you," Erandur shook his head.

"Thank you again then," Arcelia shrugged. Erandur opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it. Arcelia smiled kindly, "I will thank anyone who helps me or anyone I help. You have done the same as well."

 

"Mal Lok Kun!" Arcelia shouted to the sky, greeted swiftly by her fahdon. Mallokun landed and she gave him a rub on the chin. Mallokun's pride appeared to be hurt, despite him leaning in.

"Greetings, Kaanviing. Paarthurnax smoliin fah hi mul," Mallokun chuckled as Arcelia hurried to mount his neck and they began flying towards the Snow Tower. Arcelia yawned and nodded, not sure what about Paarthurnax he said. "I do not actually like speaking in the dovah tongue."

"Then why do you do it constantly?" Arcelia asked.

"I was raised to it, and there are certain things I wish to tell you that I maybe shouldn't. Nothing dangerous or bad, I assure you," Mallokun explained, "When the Dragonborn falls, I shall tell you what it means wether Paarthurnax wants me to or not."

"If it has to do with him then it is his place to tell me, not yours. I can live without knowing, even if my curiosity will also thrive," Arcelia sighed. Mallokun let out a low  _hmph_.

"That is your choice," Mallokun chuckled, "we'll seen how long that demeanor lasts, shall we?"

"I assure you it can last a while," Arcelia smiled as the wind raked over her face and through her hair. Mallokun's wings sliced through the air. Being such a small dragon he was quite the agile flier, but Arcelia had noticed he had more trouble at flying at the same altitudes as others. They reached the mountain in little time, landing on the rocks. Arcelia leapt from his neck more boldly then usual as she fell to her knees in the snow. Paarthurnax hurried to greet her, nudging her gently. Arcelia chuckled, running her hands over the pale golden scales of his snout.

Paarthurnax let out a low rattle from his throat, savoring the feeling for a few seconds before forcing himself to pull away from her hand. Mallokun had a smug expression to which Paarthurnax ignored.

"Vaermina's hold on Dawnstar has been destroyed," Arcelia said. "I am unsure what that has really accomplished though I can only hope it accomplishes something."

"It already has," Paarthurnax answered, flying to the very peak. Arcelia scrambled up the stone after him and saw ebony and malachite, as well as a pickaxe. She didn't know what the pickaxe was doing up here and she decided not to bother. Paarthurnax nudged a rock to the side and Arcelia lifted it with a telekinesis spell but suddenly dropped it when a daedric voice screamed.

"I honor my Lord by destroying you!" the daedra yelled, though he was not a dremora. He was tall and blue-skinned, wearing almost only red armored kilt. The blue daedra scrambled up the stone to meet Arcelia in battle, hurling a ball of fire at her. It looked like descriptions of daedra in the Oblivion Crisis. She blocked the fire with a ward and used a mage armor spell. Mallokun and Paarthurnax took flight, Mallokun flying further away. Arcelia hurried down, jumping past the daedra and knocking it off balance. It tumbled down the rocks. Arcelia jumped into the rocks as Paarthurnax released fire upon it.

The daedra didn't seem to concerned for the fire and summoned a raptor-like daedra with a bony crest. The feral creature immediately attacked Arcelia, attempting to ram it's skull into her. She squatted slightly and leapt out of the way. Arcelia prepared a powerful shock spell while Paarthurnax took the blue daedra as his opponent. Arcelia scrambled up a large rock and the clannfear roar angrily from below. She prepared a master shock spell before finally releasing a torrent of lightning at the clannfear and another that had just been summoned. Arcelia moved the lightning blast carefully to point to the blue daedra that she guessed was a xivilai.

The xivilai died quickly under the storm spell and fell. "Give up Nettlebane, Kaanviing. You have been warned!" Mehrunes Dagon snarled from nowhere in particular before the sickening presence faded. Arcelia shuddered, falling to her knees. She was weakened from exertion of magicka and had used her last magicka potion in Blackreach. Arcelia groaned, bringing a hand to her temple and closing her eyes.

Paarthurnax landed with Mallokun. Both seemed quite concerned. Arcelia leaned against Paarthurnax's neck and shook her head. "I'm fine, just drained. I desperately need more potions is all."

"I will fly you where you need to be," Mallokun said, as Arcelia melted further into Paarthurnax's neck, or at least thats what she felt like. Arcelia nodded and yawned, pushing herself up and over Mallokun's neck, feeling Paarthurnax helping push her up. Mallokun took flight.

"Whiterun again, the market square," Arcelia patter Mallokun's head, leaning down and hugging his neck to keep from falling. Mallokun began flying west to Whiterun as Arcelia regained her energy pretty quickly. She was able to trust herself sitting up in little time. Despite her magicka being not very high, her regeneration was very quick. Mallokun eventually flew over the walls of Whiterun and landed by the well. "Thanks Mallokun."

Arcelia slipped off his neck and hurried into Arcadia's Cauldron where the brunette imperial waited for customers. Arcelia took out her gold bag. "I offer remedies for ailments both common and rare. Do let me know if I can be of service," Arcadia said. Arcelia nodded.

"Actually, I'm deadly low on potions, especially magicka ones," Arcelia took out a pouch of septims.

 

Arcelia left with plenty of potions, to the point she thought maybe she should have a different bag to keep any of them from ruining any other equipment she had. So she got one to connect to her belt as well as a bedroll. Then she went and got as much salted meat, leeks, and bread as she could. Arcelia didn't know what she had been thinking traveling Skyrim without such things. Mallokun didn't question her as she came out with more then she had originally intended on.

She and Mallokun flew back to the Throat of the World. "Drem Yol Lok!" Paarthurnax called to them as they eventually landed. Arcelia slid off Mallokun's neck and gave both dragons a pat. Paarthurnax nudged her as he had been usually doing with his snout. Arcelia chuckled, letting her two packs down.

"Hello to you too, Paarthurnax," Arcelia sighed, sitting on a rock and taking out many of the ingredients she had collected from her travels as she could. To her chagrin, she had to throw away multiple items that had either been destroyed or contaminated.

"The space at the very top can be used. Nobody goes there often," Mallokun said. Arcelia thanked him and took her things up, putting her bags down. She began emptying them, burying her recently bought meats and marking them with a rock. She knew no hawk would try to steal them and she didn't think dragons had to eat. Free of her heavy things and any destroyed ingredients thrown from the mountain, she hurried back down to commune with her friends and eventually sleep by Paarthurnax's side.


	18. Chapter 18

Mallokun had gone to fly over the ocean while Arcelia figured out what to do next over the day. Currently Arcelia was sorting through things to bring on her journey. She had decided to keep Nettlebane with her at all times and all potions as well. When she was done sorting she hurried back to Paarthurnax and stumbled into him on her way down the rocks.

Paarthurnax snorted and let her stand on her own. Her heart was pounding, partly from being startled by the stumble the main reason she landed on Paarthurnax. Her pale cheeks did not blush though it felt like they did. Arcelia looked away but did not cover her face. Let him see if she was indeed blushing.

"Having trouble, Kaanviing?" Paarthurnax asked. Arcelia shook her head.

"I'm fine," Arcelia bit her lip and forced a frown to keep from laughing. Paarthurnax let out a chuckle and nudged her stomach, making her fall backwards with a yelp. "Hey!" Paarthurnax payed his head over her stomach and rested, pinning her down. After a while of weak struggle, Arcelia gave in and laid in the snow, stroking Paarthurnax's snout.

"Dov ni dez wah piraak smoliin joorre, nuz Deyra dreh. Nis mu?" Paarthurnax asked then sighed, lifting his neck off of her and resting his head by hers in the snow. "Of course you do not know what I mean, krosis. Until this is over, I fear to admit lest something should happen to you."

"It is your choice to tell me and also your choice on when. I will not push you, but I am beyond confused. I'd rather know that you would never tell me then not know either way. But I will not accept lies, nor will I expect them, not from you," Arcelia sighed, closing her her eyes and leaning her head against Paarthurnax's jaw.

"I have trained myself over many ages to be patient and suppress my nature. I am not sure how long I can keep this from you," Paarthurnax looked away but leaned towards her and Arcelia closed her eyes, her forehead pressed against his jaw. "Dii piraak smoliin fah hi, joor. Joor piraak dii rii. Ni kul haalvut naal diiv."

"However long you chose, I will maintain respect," Arcelia sat up and hugged his snout. Paarthurnax let out a deep purr-lie rattle and closed his eyes.

"Pruzah ahrk unslaad kogaan," Paarthurnax sighed, "but you have things to plan. Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm thinking of finding Peryite for more support. I'll most likely need it, but I don't want more Daedra as my allies," Arcelia shuddered.

"And the dov?"

"Are a good option. How many don't like Daedra?" Arcelia asked.

"Almost all," Paarthurnax answered, "there is no question we tend to feel... competitive for immortality. The difference is who will not turn against us. I trust Mallokun, but he will not fight for us. He is the  _only_ dragon I trust, the only other who can be trusted. Kaalvahnir will fight with us, as may Lokvensu'um and Golzqahwuth. You should meet them shorty."

"Very well," Arcelia nodded and looked off the edge of the cliff. "You know? For the daughter of a Divine, I don't feel so powerful."

"You hold humility no dovah could bear," Paarthurnax chuckled, "but you are indeed. Your Thu'um is strong, as is your Su'um. This is not all, as you know more shouts then the Dovahkiin. During the battle, you proved you may know more then even most of the dov."

"But that's all. I am still human, I am still mortal. I am the firstborn of Kynareth but to that title, I feel like I am nothing," Arcelia hissed, looking away from Paarthurnax. She didn't want him to see her face.

"Nii mul. Even Alduin had to learn to unlock much of his potential. Hahdrim mindok piraak us rel," Paarthurnax sighed, "we are all subject to the present limits of our own minds, but those, like time, shift with little consistency. I believe in you. You still have yet to grow. You simply have yet to reach most of your potential."

Arcelia's heart skipped a beat. She refused to deny she had feelings for this old dovah. Still, she felt pathetic, but she did feel better. There were things to do. Paarthurnax nudged her back, letting a low purr. "Thank you," she sighed, turning around and hugging his snout. Paarthurnax let his eyes shut, her smell invading. After a long embrace, Paarthurnax shoved Arcelia to the ground with an amused snort. "Hey!"

Paarthurnax ignored her, rolling her in the snow. Arcelia squealed, thrashing about. Arcelia eventually found herself somewhat able to scramble away on all fours. She felt hot breath gush around her as Paarthurnax's teeth gently pressed around her and he pulled her back. Arcelia blushed, his breathe warming. Paarthurnax curled around her, blocking her from escaping. He looked up at her and snorted, "are you alright? You are red. Cold?"

Arcelia nodded hastily sitting down and curling under Paarthurnax's neck. She was indeed cold, but she was grateful Paarthurnax did not understand entirely why a human would turn red.

"Yol!" Paarthurnax shouted, the fire brushing near her. Arcelia hummed, shielding her eyes.

"P-Paarthurnax?"

"Yes, Kaanviing?"

"I feel," Arcelia paused, thinking about what she was about to say, "happy. I feel happy around you. You're... a good friend."

Arcelia flinched at her own words. They weren't true, not completely. Paarthurnax closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah," Arcelia's voice almost stopped as she looked away, running her fingers along his scales. She bit her lip and her eyes stung. Did she really want to be just friends?

_No. Of course I don't._

 

 

Upon meeting Golzqahwuth and Lokvensu'um, Arcelia was still skeptical. Then again, four dragons, the daughter of Kynareth, and a Daedric Prince should've easily been able to defeat a rogue Dragonborn. The problem with that assumption was that the Dragonborn had Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, and Azura on their side, perhaps even Vaermina and Sanguine.

This gave Arcelia the support of Boethiah, the Temple of Stendarr, Mephala, Meridia, and Malacath. It was a fact Hermaeus Mora wasn't happy with his sister-brother joining but Arcelia couldn't care. Mephala was a Daedric Prince, therefor a great asset. The Vilgilant of Stendarr seemed to nearly piss their boots in rage of working with the Daedra. Strange, considering they would ally with the Daedric Prince of Plots.

Peryite would remain neutral, however, due to him having enemies on both sides. Arcelia wouldn't let Sheogorath and Clavicus Vile join them, not that they'd asked. She refused to trust either, especially the Mad God. That left Hircine, Namira, and Nocturnal. Arcelia planned to become an ally of all three, starting with Hircine, the least likely to turn on her. This is what brought her to riding Mallokun to Falkreath. As usual, they landed a small ways down the path. Arcelia dismounted and they said their goodbyes before Arcelia approached the village. Walking through, she was greeted by the suspicious stares of the guards. Her first stop was the prison which she quickly entered. It was quiet and the guards were eerie. She could almost sense how tired they were. Arcelia traced her finger over Dawnbreaker's sheathe. She doubted she would need it but she found it's weight soothing.

Down the hall was a cell made out of the well. Arcelia didn't understand how that could be good for the citizens in any way. She knew enough about werewolves to not blame the man for what he'd done. Sinding was indeed there, sitting in the shallow waters.

He looked dead. He slowly turned his gaze up at her, not moving his head much. "Come to gawk at the monster?" Sinding sighed.

"No," Arcelia shook her head, keeping her voice down. "I've come ti speak with a wolf."

"So you know," he stood, approaching the bars slowly, his eyes blaming with animalistic instinct. Arcelia found it hard to hate him, for how hard it must be to keep calm. "Believe me, it wasn't anything I ever intended to do. I just l-lost control. I tried to tell them but none of them believe me. It's all on account of this blasted ring."

"I believe you. That doesn't mean I like you but I don't blame you. I will take the ring to Hircine," Arcelia frowned. "I know how to."

"Oh my. You would do this for me?" Sinding asked to which Arcelia replied with a grim nod. "Here, take it. I don't want anything to with this wretched thing anymore."

Sinding slipped the ring off his fingers and shoved his hand to the bars. Arcelia took the ring, feeling it cold and wet in her palm. Sinding gave a slight sniff to the air, then stared at her. "You have the scent of a protector. Be waned Hircine is far less likely to speak with one," Sinding warned as his eyes became a piercing yellow, his golden hair growing longer as he left to the other side of his cell. "I wish you luck, but you should leave here while I still have my skin. Should our paths cross again, I will remember your kindness. Farewell."

"Farewell," Arcelia turned and walked toward the exit, just  _hearing_  the bones snapping and skin ripping as Sinding transformed and escaped, that bone-chilling howl piercing the air. Arcelia left quickly, having to move south of the village.

Once approaching the place the stag was supposed to appear, Arcelia cast a muffling spell, not bothering with invisibility. Arcelia prepared a dart and closed her eyes.

 _Forgive me, and let my respect be known_ , Arcelia affirmed shooting the dart so that it hooked under the white stag's right rib. It exploded as the stag shrieked. Arcelia flinched as it fell and stood from the shadows.

The ethereal form appeared above its corpse and Arcelia approached, biting back a yawn. The sun was setting and she was sure it was today that was indeed to blood moon.

"Well met, Kaanviing," Hircine spoke from the stag's mouth.

"You are Hircine?" Arcelia asked.

"I am the spirit of the Hunt, just one glimpse of the glorious stalker that your kind calls Hircine," Hircine confirmed in ways similar to Hermaeus Mora had. Still, Hircine seemed far more agitated, surely feeling just as uncomfortable as Arcelia.  _Calm down and remember to put them_ _first, Arcelia. Dammit, Hermaeus Mora! You're intelligence is too useful. Why can't I just ally with you?_

"What would you ask of me?" Arcelia asked, unsure of the cause of her rampant and chaotic minds. Then again, it was obvious. She was speaking with the opposite of everything Kynareth stood for.

"Your fealty is precious to me, despite your standing. I will make good use of it," Hircine hummed and Arcelia almost scoffed at the word fealty. "You bear my ring. The one who stole it has fled into what he thinks is his sanctuary. Just as a bear who climbs a tree to escape the Hunt, but only ends up trapping itself. Seek out this rogue shifter. Tear his skin from his body, and make it an offering to me."

"It shall be done as you ask," Arcelia nodded, feeling guilt crash through her. This was the third time a Daedric Prince had asked her to go against her morals and the second she excepted. She preferred Meridia's task, despite it's difficulty and Meridia's general dislike towards her and dragons.

"Fly, Kaanviing. There are others who vie for my favor, "a bit of competition. Don't dally while the prey flees."

Arcelia rode Mallokun North, knowing well she would not be able to reach the grotto in time on horseback. She was sure Hircine knew she was going to take the command to fly quite literally. By the time they made it, the full blood moon was high. It really did look like blood, though darker then normal blood. Arcelia wasn't sure wether to laugh or be disturbed.

They flew around the opening in the grotto's roof as to not alert the hunters. Arcelia didn't care if Sinding was aware of her prescence. He would soon enough and she didn't have any intention of taking him by surprise. Hermaeus Mora's whispered in her head occasionally to give her mostly mundane advice. Arcelia thanked Mallokun. Truth be known, she was in pain. The Blood Moon would deter all spriggans while it was out and she wasn't happy that it's effects applied to her as well, albeit far weaker. Arcelia could feel her magicka refusing to resonate with nature like it normally would, meaning Dawnbreaker would be a likely necessity. Arcelia removed the glowing blade from it's sheathe whilst walking through the pitch black cavern and into a bloodstained clearing. Most their were dead and she approached the Kahjiit, wondering if he may yet be saved.

 _"_ The prey is strong. Stronger than the hunters. But more will come. Bring him down, for the glories of Lord Hircine," the Kahjiit rasped, dying quickly.  Arcelia shook her head. They had indeed forced Sinding's paw. That much was clear. Arcelia walked forward, her grip on her sword tightening.

Arcelia heard Sinding approach from above and she looked up to the stone he perched on, moon dying his golden pelt red.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he admitted.

"Hircine has sent me to kill you," Arcelia sighed, resting Dawnbreaker in the dirt and using it as support.

"And I would deserve it, wouldn't I? I can't stop you if that's what you want to do. Hircine is too powerful," Sinding sighed, his ears flat against his head, "but if you spare me, I can be a powerful ally to you. And I would promise to never return to civilized life. I know now that I can't live among people."

"You will survive this night, Sinding. I may not be nearly as strong as usual but I can still swing a blade," Arcelia nodded. "Let us fight these who hunt you."

_Turn it inside-out, the hunter is always the stronger wolf, though not always intended._

The first to go were a nord and a Khajiit. Sinding's claws and fangs made quick work of them, Arcelia not having to do much but make sure they couldn't hurt them. The next were a redguard, an orc, and another nord. They continued down the path, Arcelia slightly ahead as Sinding had been on the ground with his fangs in a Khajiit's stomach. The last three were two Khajiit and a nord. The female cat was the first to release an arrow into Sinding's pelt. Arcelia deflected it, firing a dart at the hunter.

She could feel the presence of the Huntsman watching, thoroughly entertained. The defeat of the hunters was a swift one and Arcelia could feel Hircine's disappointment. Arcelia turned to Sinding who had stopped next to her, his pelt stained with blood.

"Thank you for your help," Sinding spoke, "I will make my home here, away from anyone I might hurt."

"There is no need to thank me. You said you may help me?" Arcelia asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. I am in your dept. I would prefer to let get settled, however," Sinding sighed. Arcelia nodded.

"I understand. I'll come when I need you. Please don't feel like you're obligated to help me, however," Arcelia placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the fur under her palm warm with blood.

"Thank you. I will remember your kindness," Sinding nodded and began to wander the cave, "Farewell, friend."

"Goodbye," Arcelia nodded, looking up at the fading red tint of the moon. She felt better then she had been before and quickly made her way out of the grotto, immediately greeted by the ethereal stag.

"By bringing down my other Hunters, you turned the chase inside out," Hircine chuckled, "And _they_ were no base prey. You continue to amuse and impress. Go forth, with my blessing. But I am aware of why you search me out. No simple help would convince me to help you against Mehrunes Dagon. Perhaps however, you would consider joining the companions? I assure you that if you do, you will need that ring. That shall gain their interest."

"Very well," Arcelia nodded, "and the catch?"

"You may just have to join the pack," Hircine chuckled, and Arcelia flinched. She  had nothing against werewolves but to have to be one wasn't something she was eager for. Nevertheless...

"Very well," Arcelia agreed, and Hircine's eyes widened before he swiftly regained composure.

"You, Kaanviing, are far more willing then your parent. Be careful to who you show that ring to. Only the inner circle may know," Hircine advised.

"Thank you, Hircine," Arcelia said as the spirit faded. She summoned a horse familiar and began riding east towards Whiterun. Focusing on Apochrypha, Arcelia came up with a question, "should I have time?"

"The Dragonborn prepares, as do the Princes against you. They know it best to get rid of you before continuing. You have plenty of time, but that does not mean you should not hurry," Hermaeus Mora said. Arcelia nodded, kicking her horse into a gallop. It was dawn by the time they appeared at Whiterun, and she could see something happening by the farms. She hurried over, seeing two nords and an imperial fighting a giant. It seemed like they were almost done, but they looked worn out. Arcelia threw a dart that missed, twisted around, and lodged in the giant's eye. The giant fell, gripping his eye as one of the nords slipped his sword through the giant's neck. The one to greet Arcelia was the redheaded huntress.

"You handle yourself well," she said, "you could make for a decent shield-sister." Arcelia dismounted and her horse vanished.

"Thank you. You are a Companion?" Arcelia asked.

"Yes," she nodded as the the nord male approached, wearing steel plate. While the two females wore leather, the redheaded wore ancient nordic armor. "You should join. We're always looking for new recruits. You'd have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck."

"Thank you, I do plan to see about joining. However, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," Arcelia nodded, "I'm Arcelia."

"And I'm Aela. Say, aren't you that girl who rode a dragon into Whiterun?" the Huntress asked.

"Indeed I am. He is a trusted friend," Arcelia nodded as Aela put her bow away. Arcelia dropped her voice suddenly, so hopefully only Aela would here. "The Blood Moon's probably got everybody riled up, hasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Aela looked shocked, but quickly hid it.

"Never mind," Arcelia shook her head, flicking her hand as if brushing the matter off, but being very deliberate in Aela seeing the ring.

"Ah, I see," Aela nodded, "good hunting, then."

"You too," Arcelia nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Jorrvaskr was indeed an intricate piece of work, despite holes in the roof. Arcelia opened the doors, swinging them shut behind her. "Those two at it again?" someone asked and Arcelia looked to see a circle formed around two brawling fists. "Just keep moving. You'll wear him out."

Arcelia ignored it, instead focusing on a black writhing shape skittering along the wall towards the basement. Arcelia followed, walking down the stairs. The shape was gone, and se could hear voices down the hall.

"But I still hear the call of the Blood," someone groaned, sounding pained.

"We all do," an older voice agreed, sounding to carry wisdom with said age. "It's our burden to bear. But we  _can_  overcome."

"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

"Leave that to me."

Arcelia walked forward, seeing two men in the armor of the Wolf. They looked up at her, one seeming suspicious  while the older one hiding his surprise well. "A stranger comes to our hall," Kodlak frowned.

"You are Kodlak Whitemane I assume?" Arcelia asked, finding herself fiddling with the ring. She could feel it resonating to the two werewolves and it was bothering her. Kodlak nodded, raising a bushy greyed brow. "I'm interested in joining the companions."

"Would you know?" Kodlak smiled slightly, "here, let me have a look at you." Kodlak beckoned her forward. "Hmm, yes perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

"Master, you're not truly considering excepting her?" the younger nord protested.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas," Kodlak warned, "and last time I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies," Vilkas said, eyeing the ring on Arcelia's finger. She could tell both took it into consideration. "But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never heard of this outsider."

"Sometimes, the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference," Kodlak shook his head.

"And their arm," Vilkas frowned.

"Of course," Kodlak agreed, and Arcelia was still silent. She was sure they had at least heard of her. She had rode in on a dragon. Aela  _had_  indeed recognized her. She supposed these two had simply been out. It did, however, seem that the Companions should be the first to know about these things. "How are you in battle, girl?"

"I have much to learn when it comes to the blade," Arcelia admitted.

"That's the spirit," Kodlak's smile widened and Arcelia found herself growing immediately attached as someone would their parent. "Vilkas, here, will get started on that."

Vilkas nodded, letting out a low hiss of annoyance and standing. Arcelia slipped off the ring and put it in her satchel. She despised wearing it and didn't need it anyhow. It his her identity as Kaanviing from the werewolves, only making her look like a Hircine loyalist. She followed Vilkas up the stairs and out the back of Jorrvaskr, standing in the courtyard. 

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this," Vilkas instructed, "just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it." Arcelia drew Dawnbreaker, the blade looking far more powerful then it actually was. She stood with the sword in front of her, her shoulders squared. Arcelia hadn't been lying when she had said she had a lot to learn, knowing only enough to get her through if she ran out of magicka.

Vilkas drew his own sword and raised his shield. Vilkas immediately went to bash her with his shield. Arcelia parried, treating Dawnbreaker like she would a bound sword, not a good idea in the least if she had been good with swords. She swung her blade at the back of Vilkas's shield, shoving it further from his body. She took the opportunity to slash at his armor. The blade was almost useless again the metal but was effective in burning the nordic werewolf's chest.

Vilkas lowered his shield, wincing at the scorch mark on his armor. "Not bad," Vilkas nodded, "next time won't be so easy." Both sheathed their swords, Arcelia feeling a hint of pride. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a welp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you."

Arcelia stared at him, clearly not believing him.

"Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened," Vilkas handed it to her and she inspected it, gripping it by the sheathe. It looked plenty sharp as it was but she decided to humor the wolf. She scoffed, so silently that he would hear it and not be able to say anything about it. Vilkas grimaced and straightened himself out. "And be careful. It's probably worth more then you are."

"Sure," Arcelia frowned, but smirked as she walked away, up to the Skyforge where Eorlund was crafting some jewelry.

"What brings you here?" Eorlund grumbled, not taking his eyes off his work until it was cooled enough to set it down.

"Vilkas said he wants this sharpened, and I say please," Arcelia said, and Eorlund nodded, taking the sword.

"I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?" Eorlund asks, beginning to sharpen the blade.

"Yeah. Does he always to this to newcomers?" Arcelia asked.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it," Eorlund sighed, " they were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it. And don't always just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions."

"Thanks, good to know," Arcelia nodded.

"I have a favor to ask," Eorlund sighed. "I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me."

"Sure," Arcelia shrugged, taking the shield before Eorlund got to work sharpening Vilkas's sword.

"Thanks," Eorlund nodded, "I've got to get back to my work."

"I'll leave you to it then," Arcelia nodded, walking back down to Jorrvaskr to see Aela. She was concerned about time but was sure her enemies had business amongst each other. She didn't know much about daedric politics but had no doubt they were complicated. This journey was probably going to fuck up a lot of them. When Arcelia couldn't find Aela on the first floor, she did in the halls of the living quarters. She was with another werewolf Arcelia didn't recognize. "Eorlund sends this shield," Arcelia gestured to the steel shield.

"Ah, good. I've been waiting for this," Aela nodded, "good to see you made it up here."

"You know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas," the male said.

"Ah, yes," Aela laughed, "I heard you gave him quite the thrashing."

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that," the warrior chuckled and Arcelia smiled.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela asked.

_Considering in a real fight I could use magick..._

"I prefer not to boast," Arcelia sighed. She felt a little lighter.

"Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her," Aela smiled, "I knew there was something I liked about you. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

"Farkas!" the warrior nord called out and another warrior hurried over, looking very similar to Vilkas, except his eyes were so much wider, less angry, more skillful, but far less intellectual. Arcelia preferred him already.

"Did you call me?" Farkas asked.

"Of course we did, Icebrain," Aela chuckled.

"Show this newblood where the rest of the whelps sleep," the older warrior said. Arcelia stood and followed Farkas down the hall.

"New blood? Oh I remember you. Come on, follow me," Farkas nodded and led Arcelia down the hall."Skjor and Aela like to tease me but they're good people. They challenge us to be our best. Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes."

"Really now?" Arcelia asked.

"Really," Farkas nodded, "I hope we keep you. This can be rough life."

"You most likely will," Arcelia shrugged, "besides, I no animal will attack me. They're almost as much of a problem as bandits too to anyone else."

"I can smell it," Farkas nodded. "The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has. Alright, so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the companions."

"Thank you, Farkas," Arcelia nodded, looking forward to checking in with Paarthurnax.

"By the way, if you're looking for something to do, we've got trouble right here in Whiterun Hold. Nothing we can't handle," Farkas shrugged.

"What kind of trouble should I expect?"

"Nothing but a bunch of lowly bandits. Cowards who will take little effort," Farkas said.

"I'll take care of 'em," Arcelia nodded.

"Excellent. Show them no mercy. You'll find them up at Valtheim Towers, ," Farkas said. After introducing herself to the rest of the Companions, she hurried to the Towers in the Northeast, stopped by a bandit.

"Hold it," the bandit approached, "this is a toll road, you see? You're gonna to have to hand over say... two-hundred gold if you want to use our road."

"Yes, well I'm afraid I've got none to give, and it seems you have no rights over this land," Arcelia shook her head and readied a fire bolt behind her back.

"That's a lot of tough talk for someone who's about to have their guts spilled," the nord drew her sword, but was quickly stopped by the sizzling of her flesh. Arcelia threw one of her darts at the nord, finishing her off. The bandits were panicking and attacking and she rushed into the building where they couldn't reach her. She walked up the stairs and peaked through the metal gate, shooting darts from where the arrows could rarely reach her. Because of this, it was much easier to kill the bandits then it usually was. Strange, how she was more often injured by a bandit then a dragon, no matter how illogical it seemed.

Once done, she hurried back to Jorrvaskr, nearly sleeping on her feet. It wasn't unusual in Skyrim, for one's legs to burn. When everything was uphill, how could they not?

The Companions were awake and drinking their ale like any nord, despite not all being nords. Arcelia approached Farkas. "I've taken care of them," Arcelia informed him.

"A job well done. Your payment is secure, and you have my thanks," Farkas nodded, handing her the gold.

"As do you," Arcelia nodded, and left Jorrvaskr, looking up at the dark sky. "Mal Lok Kun!" she shouted, startling the villagers. A guard approached her.

"Look, can you stop that... that shouting? It's making the people nervous," the guard asked.

"I'm afraid not. I have my reasons, so please don't freak out when the dragon gets here," Arcelia shook her head. The guard was about to protest when Mallokun's shadow fell over Whiterun.

"Grind, fahdoni," Mallokun called, landing beside her. The guard, unsure what to say, drew his sword. Mallokun snorted. "Are you not yet aware of these things, joor? I have come here before and should be expected to appear again."

"Please, Mallokun, try not to upset him any more," Arcelia warned, leaping up onto Mallokun's neck. "To High Hrothgar."

"Very well, Kaanviing," Mallokun sighed and took flight. "Mu bo nu. How has your journey treated you."

"I have allied the rogue werewolf, Sinding and am to join the Companions and enter the Circle," Arcelia sighed, "become a werewolf."

"You have time?" Mallokun asked.

"For this, yes. The massive stir among the Princes has got them caught up in a massive amount of drama in Oblivion," Arcelia nodded, "Gunnar can't act while they fight among each other. I fear, however, that I will only have time for this."

"What of Namira and Nocturnal?"

"Nothing. There is no time but I can say I'm glad I have an excuse to stay as far away from Namira as possible," Arcelia chuckled. Mallokun agreed and Arcelia leaned down to rest her head, closing her eyes. "I'm going to need plenty of sleep, however. After that, we can worry about the Daedra and their wars."


	20. Chapter 20

"Paarthurnax!" Arcelia smiled, jumping off of Mallokun before he landed. Paarthurnax watched her approached and snorted, pushing off his rest to walk to her.

"Hello, Paarthurnax. "The girl falls with no fear. Vahzah lok kiin," Mallokun chuckled.

"Geh, Mallokun," Paarthurnax agreed, and Arcelia sat beside the old dragon, resting against his side. "Wundunne paaz? How have your travels been?"

"I am allies with the werewolf, Sinding and am now a member of the Companions. Hircine says I am to join their Circle and become a werewolf," Arcelia frowned, "I believe it's obvious that I am  _far_  from eager."

"True, Kaanviing," Paarthurnax laid down and Arcelia adjusted her rest. "I trust that these matters will eventually be solved, Yoli."

"Yoliil? Paarthurnax, zu'u mindol hin rotte kos vonun, tol yoliil ag fah ek," Mallokun lifted his head, amusement flickering in his eyes. Paarthurnax sighed, staring at Mallokun, unsure how to respond.

"Laat daar, zu'u bolog," Paarthurnax glared. Arcelia looked in between the two, appearing annoyed.

"Can I please understand you?" Arcelia growled, interrupting them. She had begun to hate this. She understood Paarthurnax wasn't telling her something, and that was fine. It was also fine that he confided in Mallokun. What she utterly seemed to be beginning to despise was their lack of realization that she was  _there_  and that perhaps if they wanted to talk they should do it when she  _wasn't._

The dovah ceased their light bickering, so obviously brothers even if one was to not know all the dov were siblings. Arcelia had sat up, no longer leaning against Paarthurnax, her chest flaring with hurt pride. Mallokun bowed his head, remaining silent as Paarthurnax stood.

"Krosis, Arcelia," Paarthurnax sighed, shocking her at the use of her name. She was aware it wasn't kind on Paarthurnax's maw, so him saying it was quite surprising. "My habit has not been kind on you. Krosis."

"I don't care, Paarthurnax," Arcelia closed her eyes, her fingers balling up and grabbing fists of her tunic. "I don't care how many secrets you keep, I don't care who you confide in just don't act like  _I'm not here_. If you want to talk to Mallokun about your issues, it's not my problem but now? Disregarding the fact that I cannot understand what's being said right before me? Fahdonie, I expected respect."

Paarthurnax flinched away, as did Mallokun. "Ka-" Mallokun opened his mouth to speak and Arcelia's head snapped towards him.

"Do not act like you did not initiate this conversation," Arcelia growled. She really didn't want to be here right now, around these two and she could guarantee they were all quite uncomfortable. Arcelia closed her eyes, her anger beginning to cool, but that hurt was not healing. "I'll be down at High Hrothgar," Arcelia grumbled, and began the short trek down to the other four Greybeards. She eventually sat on the steps that entered the courtyard from the building, staring out as snow fell around her, resting invisible in her white hair. It was late, but one of the Greybeard's clearing the skies from the tower was the indicator that they slept little. Arcelia rested her head on her knees, eyes stinging with tears. She held them back, blinking them away. In the cold, it was hard to tell anyways if she was upset her just should've been inside where it was warm.

"Kaanviing. It is unnerving to see you here. What brings you moping on our steps?" Arngeir's voice made the girl jump slightly and look up.

"Dragons," Arcelia scowled. Arngeir chuckled.

"They do tend to not think before they act," Arngeir agreed and sat beside her, "still what about them? I assure you anything said here stays here."

"Just me and my pride being hurt," Arcelia shook her head, "I am not one to sit idly by while friends speak in a language I don't know. I could care less if they did on their own time but I just don't want to be there."

"Understandable, I'd say it's a lot more then your pride being hurt. Perhaps keep away from them for a while. No doubt Paarthurnax has been talking a lot?" Arngeir asked.

"Yes," Arcelia nodded.

"Let him meditate. I have not met him but I've been under the impression for a while that he avoids speech as a way to keep himself from reverting to his dovah nature," Arngeir nods. "That doesn't mean it's your fault. There is no right to disrespect you. However Mallokun, I cannot help you with."

"Yeah," Arcelia nodded. Arngeir stood and began walking away.

"Farewell, Kaanviing," Arngeir spoke, "but I do have on more question." Arcelia twisted to look at him and tilted her head. "Are you perhaps attracted to Paarthurnax?" Arcelia froze, her face seeming to nearly glow red. The cold hides everything, luckily.

"Excuse me?" Arcelia asked.

"Hmm, I suppose I am mistaken. Lok, Thu'um," Arngeir frowned as f in thought before leaving her alone in the courtyard, the sky beginning to cloud again. Arcelia rested her head back on her knees, after a while, hearing a low whimper in the wind, like some creature weak in the snow. Arcelia's head shot up and she strained her ears for sound, hearing only silence. Still, she felt drawn to walk forwards, unsure where. So she did, and once more, heard a whimper, that sounded more like a weak bird of sorts. She hurried forwards, an instinctive protectiveness washing over her. She located the source of the sound at the tower, and swung open the door, hurrying up the steps and onto the overlook. She heard the plea again, but it didn't come from an animal but a Word of Power on the ground.

Arcelia leaned down, fingers grazing it.

_Lok!_

The word flashed through her mind and the glow faded. "Sky?" she narrowed her eyes and sat down, closing her eyes and focusing. Yes, it did indeed mean  _sky_. However, the use of the shout eluded her. Arcelia sighed and walked back down, that sound gone. No other Word of Power made that sound when approaching it that she knew of, her mind only drawing up a whirlwind of energy sounding like a battlecry.

This wasn't a battlecry. It was a call.

 

_Lok._

She had been almost certain it wasn't a Word of Power. Hermaeus Mora had been no help, her finding only increasing the daedra's interest in learning about her. Arcelia could tell the Demon of Knowledge was only barely less in the dark about her identity then she was herself. She had spent her time away from Paarthurnax with the Companions, finding herself enjoying their company.

Arcelia approached Skjor in the mead hall. "You wanted to see me?" Arcelia asked.

"I did. Your time, it seems, has come," Skjor nodded. This concerned the nord, as it sounded like a threat.

"What do you mean?" Arcelia asked, keeping her exterior calm.

"Last week, a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad. He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honor of the Companions demands that we seek it out," Skjor explained, calming Arcelia though surely not on purpose.

"And me?" Arcelia asked.

"This is a simple errand, but the time is right for it to be your Trial. Carry yourself with honor, and you'll become a true Companion," Skjor said, "Farkas will be your Shield-Sibling on this venture, whelp. He'll answer any questions you have. Try not to disappoint, or to get him killed."

"I'll do neither then," Arcelia nodded, then walked back to where Farkas had told her to talk to Skjor.

"I hope you've readied yourself," Farkas said.

"You're going to be my Shield-Brother?" Arcelia asked.

"It appears so," Farkas nodded, "let's see if you impress."

 

It wasn't a long walk to Dustman's Cairn, and the two walked in, sneaking down the hallway. "Look's like someone's been digging here, and recently," Farkas observed. "Tread lightly." Arcelia gave him a thumbs up and continued forward, no one in this room. A few draugr laid on the ground, and Arcelia did her best to ignore the stench.

"Be careful around the burial stones," Farkas warned, "I don't want to head back to Jorrvaskr with you on my back."

"Well if anything does go wrong, I have enough Magicka for the both of us to heal," Arcelia whispered back, "I think we'll be fine." Farkas raised his hands in surrender before they continued forwards, trying not to comment on his distaste for mages. A draugr emerged from one of the stones, and Arcelia readied a fire spell at it, killing it before it could attack.

"Damn you!" Farkas shouted as two other draugr became aware of their presence.  He dispatched the two easily, remaining unharmed. They were attacked by another one further down the hall before they could move on to the next section. Farkas warned her to be careful until they finished inspecting the empty room for traps. Unable to move forward, Arcelia eventually found a lever. She remained outside of the room, using a telepathy spell to push it. The gate to that little pocket room slammed shut, locking Arcelia out of it but the other gate opened.

"Good thinking," Farkas nodded, and they were about to move forward when a few powerful bandit-like people surrounded them.

"It's time to die, dog!" one insulted the warrior beside Arcelia.

"We knew you'd be coming here," another spoke, "your mistake, Companion."

"Which one is that?" another of their enemies pointed at Arcelia, who readied a spell. The others didn't seem to care.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story," one laughed.

"None of you will be alive to tell it," Farkas growled, dropping his sword. Arcelia could feel the change in him as he began shifting. Arcelia glanced at him, not intimidated by the black-furred werewolf that towered over her. Farkas howled as the people began attacking him. Arcelia dispatched a few simply, while Farkas's attacks were more brutal and vicious, to be expected from a wild animal.

Their enemies were quickly defeated and Farkas shifted back, having to put his armor back on. "I hope I didn't scare you," Farkas frowned.

"Not at all," Arcelia shrugged, "I am quite aware of the Circle being werewolves."

Farkas's eyes widened, "h-how?"

"Hircine told me," Arcelia held up the ring, "do not think I am on his side, however. I am quite aware, Kodlak, your brother, and you don't want to be werewolves. I support that. You're secret is, however, safe with me."

"Ah," Farkas nodded, slowly, "well... we should keep moving. Still the draugr to worry about."

"Yes but who were they?" Arcelia asked.

"A group of werewolf hunters, they call themselves the Silver Hand," Farkas explained. "We've been at odds with them for a while."

"Ah. That is all," Arcelia nodded and they continued through the cairn. They fought through until they made it past the Silver Hand, fighting a large amount of skeevers before being reunited with the draugr. It wasn't hard to get past them, their sensitivity to fire easy exploit. The Shield-Siblings emerged into a large room, a Word Wall standing at the other end. They approached and Arcelia grabbed the piece of Wuuthrad. Then came a massive wave of draugr. Both fought the off, Arcelia drawing Dawnbreaker, causing explosions of restoration magick as she killed draugr, burning the draugr around them.

With the use of Dawnbreaker, the fight dissipated quickly, the blade creating a domino effect of dead undead. "Bolog aaz, mal lir!" one of the draugr insulted them, or at least Arcelia thought it was an insult. It was hard to tell. She killed the draugr.

"You have the fragment?" Farkas asked as Arcelia healed him.

"Yep."

"Let's get back to Jorrvaskr then."

 

"We've been awaiting your return," Vilkas greeted her, Farkas having gone ahead.

"Alright," Arcelia narrowed her eyes, unsure why they were waiting.

"Come, follow me," Vilkas said, and lead her around Jorrvaskr, to the courtyard, where the rest of the Circle waited.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle," Kodlak announced, "today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?"

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us," Farkas spoke.

"Would you raise a shield in her defense?"

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never over take us."

"And would you raise a sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" Kodlak asked.

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories," Farkas nodded.

"Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers," Kodlak nodded back to Farkas. "Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so," Vilkas said and the Circle dispersed, Kodlak approaching Arcelia.

"Well, girl, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint," Kodlak sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

Lok, the first word of Clear Skies. Arcelia already knew that shout, however. It was a good thing to think about while carrying out some quests for the Companions, however. She shouldn't have been able to absorb the word twice unless there was yet another shout. Hermaeus Mora knew this, and had been quick to research. Still, the Daedric Lord had found nothing, or at least had not told Arcelia if he had found something. Surely he was angered by her unreadable destiny, but he did well to not show it and instead to learn.

Arcelia was, in a way, a walking, talking Dragon Break.

When she got back to Jorrvaskr, she was quick to collapse into her bed. The other Companions steered clear of asking her questions, the tired nord needing her sleep. When she woke up, she went to Aela for work, "still eager to please. This is good. Skjor may be right about you. He has something special planned  for you. Better talk to him."

"Sounds good," Arcelia shrugged and eventually found Skjor in the courtyard.

"Ah, there you are," Skjor greeted her. Arcelia nodded, asking what he wanted, "yes, I have something a little different planned this time. But it's not for everyone to hear. Meet me in the Underforge tonight. We will speak more."

"Very well," Arcelia nodded, and left to eat at the inn.

 

She found Skjor at the base of the Underforge, is wolf armor gleaming in the light. "Aela will be joining us shortly. Once she's inside, we can follow," Skjor informed Kaanviing.

_Then why didn't she tell me_ _?_

Eventually, the Huntress followed, a torch in her hand. She felt Hircine watching this, and she had no doubt they felt it too. Aela entered the Underforge through a hidden entrance. "Are you prepared?" Skjor asked.

"Yes," Arcelia nodded.

"Good. Come in then," Skjor sighed. Arcelia quickly put on Hircine's ring, knowing it would come in handy if anything goes wrong. "I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form." Skjor gestured, to the ginger-furred werewolf who stood by what looked to be a stone bowl. "She's agreed to be your forebear."

"We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted,"  Skjor explained, "he thinks we've been cursed. But we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a gift? So we take matters not our own hands."

Arcelia was terrified at the way Skjor spoke. He sounded crazy, blinded by power. She did her best to not show it however, not able to miss this opportunity.

"To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us the shared blood of the wolf. Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world, friend?"

"I'm ready," Arcelia nodded, shaking.

"Very well."

Skjor lifted Aela's arm over the bowl, slicing it open. Aela growled, and shook her head, her ears flicking back. Her blood trickled into the bowl and Arcelia approached it. Skjor let go of Aela's arm and she pulled away, dropping to all fours for a second before watching Arcelia staring at the blood. Arcelia placed her hands in the blood, flinching as she lifted it to her lips and drank.

She felt herself falling, pain growing everywhere. Her vision was gone, and could hear nothing. She just felt pain. Suddenly, her eyes were open, her vision precise even in the darkness. She looked around, letting out a low growl as she scurried back into the Underforge. She looked herself over, her white pelt gleaming with feathers running along her back.

Her vision quickly vanished again and when she woke up, it was indeed still dark, but she was naked in the forest. Arcelia groaned, her limbs aching.

"Are you awake?" Aela asked, holding a torch over her. Arcelia grabbed her clothes, beginning to put them on. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back. Yours was not an easy transformation. But your still alive, so congratulations. We even have a celebration planned for you. There's a pack of werewolf hunters gathered nearby at Gallows Rock. The Silver Hand. I think you've met them before. We're going to slaughter them. All of them. Lead on. Skjor's already scouting ahead."

The fort was surprisingly well-guarded on the exterior. Arcelia and Aela quickly dispatched them. They walked in, the gate inside being closed. "Look at this. Cowards must have locked the place down after Skjor chased in. You can taste the fear." Arcelia found the chain to open the gate and pulled it, the Shield-Sisters continuing forward.

Eventually, Aela spoke, "we're getting close now. Be careful. Their leader is a tricky one. They call her 'the Skinner.' I don't think I need to tell you why."

 _There's a reason I haven't shared my concern about Skjor_. Arcelia sighed. Aela needed to be alert during the fight with the Skinner, not clouded with rage, especially if Arcelia was wrong. Aela likely was suspicious too, but she seemed to push it away. Aela hadn't been wrong. The leader was indeed talented with a sword. The fight was surprisingly drawn out, the other two members of the Silver Hand taking on Arcelia, who used her wind magick to easily knock them off their feet and kill them.

With them dead, Arcelia hurried to help Aela, who was stuck fighting with daggers against a sword. Arcelia summoned a bound sword, deflecting a would-be fatal blow to Aela. Together, they overpowered the leader, killing her. Aela walked forward and stopped, her body going frigid, a mixture of rage and dread entering her eyes.

"The bastards!" Aela snarled, "somehow, they managed to kill Skjor. He was one of the strongest we had, but numbers can overwhelm. He should not have come here without a Shield-Brother."

Aela was correct, and Arcelia could understand that anger. It hadn't taken long for her to grow attached to the Companions, and Skjor was no exception.

"Get out of here," Aela snapped, "I'm going to make sure we got the last of them, and see if there's any information to be gotten from these bodies. You and I have work to do. Th Silver Hand will tremble at our sight."

"Who's our first target?"

 

Arcelia sat at the edge of the river, leaning against a tree. She felt sick with Skjor's death. Not only that but she hadn't seen Paarthurnax or Mallokun in days. She missed them, even if she was still angry with them.  _Paarthurnax_. She closed her eyes and whimpered. She didn't want any of this. Finding out Kodlak was dying, Skjor being dead, and only now that guilt remaining. She had retreated here after her and Aela fought more of the Silver Hand. It was just all so unnecessary, all the bloodshed.

She just wanted normal work. Not this ceaseless battle for revenge. She cried, the first sob tearing out of her throat viciously, and another until they didn't stop. This was what she needed: uninterrupted, loud sobbing. She looked at the river, leaning down towards the rapids and splashing her face with the water. This didn't help as much as she thought it would. Kaanviing stood, looking around, before she heard a cry responding to her own. Arcelia tried to keep down another sob but ended up hacking. She leaned down again, drinking some water before listening.

She could here that cry from the forest. Arcelia began walking forwards, then froze, trying to gain her bearing.

She couldn't smell any sort of animal on the wind that would make that sound. She decided to walk down-wind, trying to find the source. She was correct in assuming she would find a Word of Power on a tree. Her fingers grazed it.

" _Kaan_ ," she whispered as the glow faded. "Another one?" Thinking on the word, she decided it was yet again the first word of a shout, Kyne's Peace. It was connecting, however, as the one after Lok. Still, she was unable to find out how the shout could be used. "Lok Kaan!" Arcelia shouted, but nothing happened. She glared at the tree and sighed, before returning to Whiterun. She approached Aela.

"I'm looking for work," Arcelia spoke, the tears from her eyes gone after the walk back.

"And there is more work to be done but I fear Kodlak has gotten wind of our recent efforts," Aela frowned, "he's asked to see you. My advice, always be honest with the old man but don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know." The two parted ways and Arcelia walked to the basement.

Kodlak looked up from his meal, "thank you for coming."

"You wanted to see me?" Arcelia asked.

"Yes, young lady. Take a seat."

Arcelia promptly sat.

"I hear you've been busy of late," Kodlak spoke, hinting.

"Aela and I worked to avenge Skjor's death," Arcelia frowned, barely keeping eye contact.

Kodlak sighed, "your hearts a full of grief. My own weeps at the loss of Skjor. But his death was avenged long ago. You have taken more lives then honor demanded. The cycle of retaliation may continue for some time. In any case, I have a task for you. Have you heard the story of how we came to be werewolves?"

"Vilkas said it was a curse laid upon the ancient Companions," Arcelia shrugged.

"The boy has a nugget of truth. Reality's more complicated then that. It always is," Kodlak frowned. Arcelia could tell just how tired he was. She looked away. It was indeed more complicated.

"So what's the truth?" Arcelia asked.

"The Companions are nearly five thousand years old. This matter of beast blood has only trouble us for a few hundred. On of my predecessors was a good but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt to the name of their lord Hircine, we would be granted great power."

"And they became werewolves," Arcelia muttered.

"They did not believe the changes were permanent. The witches offered payment like anyone else. But we had been deceived."

"Should they not be hunted down for their trickery?" Arcelia asked. She really had nothing against werewolves. She simply hated hagravens. Witches were fine as long as they didn't turn. But she hated hagravens and she could feel Nettlebane reflecting its own hate at her.

"We'll get to that. It's not so simple as just killing them though. The disease you see, effects not just our bodies, it seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his hunting grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more but to chase prey with their master for eternity. It is their choice. But I am still a true Nord and I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home.

"And is there a way to cure yourself?" Arcelia asked.

"That is what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out, and now I've found the answer. The witches' magick ensnared us and their magick can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force. I want you to seek them out, go to their coven in the wilderness, strike them down as a true warrior of the wild, and bring me their heads, the seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

"It shall be so."

 

After a while of searching, Arcelia found the cavern, killing the Hagravens inside and taking all of their heads. On her way out however, she was greeted by a very displeased stag. "You think I would let you cure a beast and still agree to help you against Mehrunes Dagon?"

"No, but do you expect me to stand by and watch? Besides, a werewolf shouldn't be able to contract diseases. What use is one with the rot? Surely there is then a flaw in his blood," Arcelia spoke calmly. "It is his choice and I shall help him with it, regardless of what you do to stop me. Why send me to the Companions if you knew that three wanted a cure? I know the daedra aren't so ignorant."

"You are not the huntress I wanted nor expected," Hircine nodded, "you are correct in the reason for me sending you to them. Hermaeus Mora's claim on your soul overrides mine by far. Continue then. I shall not stop you."

"Good."


	22. Chapter 22

Arcelia sat at the edge of the river, leaning against a tree. She felt sick with Skjor's death. Not only that but she hadn't seen Paarthurnax or Mallokun in days. She missed them, even if she was still angry with them.  _Paarthurnax_. She closed her eyes and whimpered. She didn't want any of this. Finding out Kodlak was dying, Skjor being dead, and only now that guilt remaining. She had retreated here after her and Aela fought more of the Silver Hand. It was just all so unnecessary, all the bloodshed.

She just wanted normal work. Not this ceaseless battle for revenge. She cried, the first sob tearing out of her throat viciously, and another until they didn't stop. This was what she needed: uninterrupted, loud sobbing. She looked at the river, leaning down towards the rapids and splashing her face with the water. This didn't help as much as she thought it would. Kaanviing stood, looking around, before she heard a cry responding to her own. Arcelia tried to keep down another sob but ended up hacking. She leaned down again, drinking some water before listening.

She could here that cry from the forest. Arcelia began walking forwards, then froze, trying to gain her bearing.

She couldn't smell any sort of animal on the wind that would make that sound. She decided to walk down-wind, trying to find the source. She was correct in assuming she would find a Word of Power on a tree. Her fingers grazed it.

" _Kaan_ ," she whispered as the glow faded. "Another one?" Thinking on the word, she decided it was yet again the first word of a shout, Kyne's Peace. It was connecting, however, as the one after Lok. Still, she was unable to find out how the shout could be used. "Lok Kaan!" Arcelia shouted, but nothing happened. She glared at the tree and sighed, before returning to Whiterun. She approached Aela.

"I'm looking for work," Arcelia spoke, the tears from her eyes gone after the walk back.

"And there is more work to be done but I fear Kodlak has gotten wind of our recent efforts," Aela frowned, "he's asked to see you. My advice, always be honest with the old man but don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know." The two parted ways and Arcelia walked to the basement.

Kodlak looked up from his meal, "thank you for coming."

"You wanted to see me?" Arcelia asked.

"Yes, young lady. Take a seat."

Arcelia promptly sat.

"I hear you've been busy of late," Kodlak spoke, hinting.

"Aela and I worked to avenge Skjor's death," Arcelia frowned, barely keeping eye contact.

Kodlak sighed, "your hearts a full of grief. My own weeps at the loss of Skjor. But his death was avenged long ago. You have taken more lives then honor demanded. The cycle of retaliation may continue for some time. In any case, I have a task for you. Have you heard the story of how we came to be werewolves?"

"Vilkas said it was a curse laid upon the ancient Companions," Arcelia shrugged.

"The boy has a nugget of truth. Reality's more complicated then that. It always is," Kodlak frowned. Arcelia could tell just how tired he was. She looked away. It was indeed more complicated.

"So what's the truth?" Arcelia asked.

"The Companions are nearly five thousand years old. This matter of beast blood has only trouble us for a few hundred. On of my predecessors was a good but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt to the name of their lord Hircine, we would be granted great power."

"And they became werewolves," Arcelia muttered.

"They did not believe the changes were permanent. The witches offered payment like anyone else. But we had been deceived."

"Should they not be hunted down for their trickery?" Arcelia asked. She really had nothing against werewolves. She simply hated hagravens. Witches were fine as long as they didn't turn. But she hated hagravens and she could feel Nettlebane reflecting its own hate at her.

"We'll get to that. It's not so simple as just killing them though. The disease you see, effects not just our bodies, it seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his hunting grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more but to chase prey with their master for eternity. It is their choice. But I am still a true Nord and I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home.

"And is there a way to cure yourself?" Arcelia asked.

"That is what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out, and now I've found the answer. The witches' magick ensnared us and their magick can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force. I want you to seek them out, go to their coven in the wilderness, strike them down as a true warrior of the wild, and bring me their heads, the seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

"It shall be so."

 

After a while of searching, Arcelia found the cavern, killing the Hagravens inside and taking all of their heads. On her way out however, she was greeted by a very displeased stag. "You think I would let you cure a beast and still agree to help you against Mehrunes Dagon?"

"No, but do you expect me to stand by and watch? Besides, a werewolf shouldn't be able to contract diseases. What use is one with the rot? Surely there is then a flaw in his blood," Arcelia spoke calmly. "It is his choice and I shall help him with it, regardless of what you do to stop me. Why send me to the Companions if you knew that three wanted a cure? I know the daedra aren't so ignorant."

"You are not the huntress I wanted nor expected," Hircine nodded, "you are correct in the reason for me sending you to them. Hermaeus Mora's claim on your soul overrides mine by far. Continue then. I shall not stop you."

"Good."

 

It was late when she returned to Whiterun, but she didn't like what she saw. Sensing something wrong, she hurried to Jorrvaskr. Aela and Torvar stood outside over three corpses. "The Silver Hand. The finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think a few stragglers made it out."

Arcelia quickly went inside, immediately greeted by Vilkas. "Where have you been!?" he yelled.

"I was doing an errand for Kodlak," Arcelia answered, smelling blood on the air. She couldn't distinguish between it, and she definitely didn't want to be here any longer with the overwhelming taste of putrid copper.

"I hope it was important, because it means you weren't here to defend him. The Silver Hand. The finally had enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off but... the old man, Kodlak, he's dead."

 _This is Aela and I's fault, isn't it_?

Arcelia closed her eyes, swallowing her sorrow before gathering her composure and asking, "was anyone else hurt?"

"No, but they made off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad," Vilkas shook his head.

_Dammit, Hircine! You were stalling for this, weren't you?_

"But you and I are going to reclaim them. We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung. We will avenge Kodlak, and they will know terror before the end."

 

Driftshade Refuge had been little more then a bandit hole. A difficult one, but still not too concerning, with a lot of the Silver Hand already dead. Back at Jorrvaskr however, was difficult in another way. The Companions, Jarl, the steward, and a few others all stood around the dormant Skyforge. Arcelia and Vilkas took there place.

"Who will start?" Eorlund asked.

"I'll do it," Aela offered. "Before the ancient flame-"

"We grieve," everyone spoke in unison.

Then it was Eorlund, "at this loss-"

"We weep."

"For the fallen," Vilkas said.

"We shout."

"And for ourselves," Farkas said,

"We take our leave."

Aela stepped forwards, taking the torch and lighting the Skyforge and turned back to the others, "his spirit is departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our lost together."

Aela, Vilkas, and Farkas withdrew to the Underforge, but Eorlund stopped Kaanviing. "Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad still? I'll need to prepare them for mounting again."

"Yes, here," Arcelia gave them to him.

"Careful with those. We don't want even more fragments, do we?" Eorlund took them, chuckling. "Of course I have a call favor to ask of you. There's another piece, that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Would you go to his chambers and bring it back for me? I'm not sure I'm the best one to go through his things."

"I don't think there is a best one. It would be my pleasure, however," Arcelia agreed.

"Thank you, I'll be here," Eorlund sighed. Arcelia eventually found the fragment of Wuuthrad, in his nightstand, along with a journal she chose to ignore. Better to let the dead have their privacy. Arcelia returned to Eorlund. "You're back."

"I have Kodlak's fragment," Arcelia took it out.

"Thank you. Your Shield-Siblings have withdrawn to the Underforge. I think they're waiting for you," Eorlund informed her. She thanked him and went to the Underforge, only to see them bickering.

"The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that," Vilkas said.

"Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas," Aela argued.

"That's fine for you, but he wanted to be clean," Vilkas shook his head. Arcelia remained silent, annoyed with Aela for her biases. One belief does not have to be excepted by all. "He wanted to let Ysgramor and and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him."

"And you avenged him," Aela shrugged.

"Kodlak did not care for vengeance," Farkas interrupted.

"No Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about," Vilkas said. "We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood."

"You're right. It's what he wanted," Aela nodded, "and he deserved to have it."

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor," Vilkas said.

Aela nodded, "there the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces. Like it has been for a thousand years."

"And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim," Eorlund entered, "just because something is doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon, a tool. Tools are meant to be broken, and repaired."

"Is that- did you repair the blade?" Vilkas asked.

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Sister here. The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall refuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more. As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle."

Eorlund held out Wuuthrad and Arcelia took it., holding back a yelp as Eorlund let go. "Yep," Arcelia wheezed as she heaved Wuuthrad into a more comfortable position on her shoulders. "I can totally carry this."

The Circle chuckled. "The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak," Eorlund ordered them. All of them journeyed together, talking about their lives and travels, though Arcelia left quite a few things out.

_Such as being utterly infatuated with a dragon?_

Arcelia frowned, trying to ward away those thoughts. But yes, she couldn't deny the answer to her own question was indeed a  _yes_. Not only that but she missed those two badly. Still, Kodlak and Skjor had also just died and that was a bit more pressing on her. They reached Winterhold in about half a day, all of them resting at the inn. The brothers took one room where Arcelia and Aela took another. After a while of sitting on their beds, Aela spoke.

"We made a mistake, didn't we?" Aela asked.

"We did. But that is over now. The Silver Hand are mostly dead. I do wish we had realized our mistake sooner," Arcelia sighed, looking away.

"Why are you so formal all the time?" Aela asked, "you're good at hiding emotion, not speaking against people."

"Ever since I was nine, I studied as a mage at the College here at Winterhold. Had to learn a lot of self control," Arcelia shrugged, "it's a good thing to know when working with magick. I just don't really need to spend time with people to be engaged."

"You're a loner, then, huh?" Aela chuckled, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I planned to be traveling on my own but I ended up meeting the Dragonborn," Arcelia shrugged, "we worked together, grew close, but now he's- he's not himself. I haven't seen him in a while but last time I did he stabbed me. I expected it." Arcelia looked down at her hands, her eyes watering. "He's not a good man, not anymore. He doesn't really look like a good person either. He's not into manipulation as much as destruction. There are a lot of things I don't talk about. Still, I wait until I have little time to strike back. It's best to have many allies working against Daedra."

"Must be. How close were you?" Aela asked.

"We were good friends, polar opposites but still friends," Arcelia shrugged.

"You like anyone?" Aela asked.

"Yes but he's... not what you'd expect," Arcelia admitted, hiding her blushing face behind her hair. Aela tilted her head and grinned.

"How so?" Aela smirked.

"Well, as you know, I rode into Whiterun on a dragon once, and rode out on that same dragon," Arcelia sighed.

"You're in love with a  _dragon_?" Aela widened her eyes.

"Not that one," Arcelia shook her head, "a different one. But yes, I am in love with a dragon."

"What a tale to tell. I almost don't believe it but you are probably just that damn weird. How far have you gone?" Aela asked.

"Oh he- he doesn't know that I-" Arcelia trailed off, smiling behind her hair.

"This is amazing. Tell me more. I'm always interested in hearing about boy trouble, but with a dragon? Now I must know," Aela chuckled, causing Arcelia to curl up and giggle under her breathe. Suddenly, the two nords burst out laughing, but were interrupted by Vilkas slamming his fist on their door.

"What in Oblivion is going on in there?"


	23. Chapter 23

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. You should be cautious," Vilkas warned.

"Are you not coming?" Arcelia asked.

"Kodlak was right. I let vengeance rule my heart. I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade. But I can't go any further with my mind fogged or my heart grieved," Vilkas shook his head.

"We all did. But I understand completely," Arcelia nodded, "I'll see you later. How do we get in?"

"Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor. It should open the way," Vilkas said. Arcelia nodded, and stood onto of the altar, groaning as she lifted Wuuthrad and placed it in the statue's hand. The metal plate fell away, letting the four, now three, through. The place was covered in cobwebs, two skeevers attacking the nords. Aela killed both. Ghosts of the Companions attacked them, and they fought back, Arcelia with fire and lightning, the other two with blades. Eventually, after being attacked by a few massive giant spiders and Farkas leaving to calm his arachnophobia, they made it to Kodlak standing by a blue flame.

"Greeting, Shield-Sister," Kodlak perked up.

"Kodlak," Arcelia's eyes widened, "you are indeed here?"

"Of course. My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here, trying to evade Hircine," Kodlak nodded.

"But there's nobody else here," Arcelia frowned.

"You see only me because your heart knows only me as the Companion's leader. I'd wager that old Vigor could see half a dozen of my predecessors," Kodlak chuckled. "And I see them all, the ones in Sovngarde, the ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm. And they all see you. You've brought honor to the name of the Companions. We won't soon forget it."

"Vilkas said you can still be cured," Arcelia said.

"Did he now? I can only hope," Kodlak sighed, "You still have the witches' heads?" Arcelia nodded. "Excellent. Throw one of them into the fire. It will release their magick, for me at least."

Arcelia took out one of the heads. She had put all of them in a new, larger bag to keep them away from her other things. She tossed it onto the fire, the blue flames licking and devouring the pail hagraven's head. Kodlak spasmed, the spirit of a massive red wolf emerging from him. The wolf quickly targeted Arcelia, recognizing her as Kynareth's spawn. Arcelia blasted it to the side so it fell on its side.

The wolf quickly got back up, slashed across the side of the neck with one of Aela's daggers. Arcelia hurled a ball of fire at its muzzle and Farkas's great sword came down on it's skull. The spirit dissipated and Arcelia turned to Kodlak.

"We've killed your beast spirit," Arcelia nodded to him.

"And so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift. The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps some day, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory."

"We shall sing in the mead hall."

"-and lead the Companions to further glory," Kodlak narrowed his eyes before fading away.

"Did I hear right?" Aela asked, "did he say that you were going to lead the Companions?"

"I believe he did indeed," Arcelia frowned.

"You earned the right," Aela nodded, making Arcelia look up to her. "Your strength and honor are apparent to all. And it's my honor to be the first to address you as Harbinger. Let's go tell the others."

"Are you going back to Jorrvaskr?" Arcelia asked.

"Eventually. But this- this is the Tomb of Ysgramor. I think I'm just going to... commune for a bit," Aela looked around. "This place is worthy of some time. You go on ahead. I'll see you back there."

When Arcelia made it back to Farkas and Vilkas, she greeted them with a wave. "Kodlak roams in Sovngarde now," Arcelia said and then paused. Should she say this bluntly? Yes, she decided. "Kodlak said I should lead the Companions."

"Oh you don't have to worry about any problems from me. I do what I'm told. Congratulations!" Farkas grinned and Arcelia chuckled.

"If you had told me a few months ago that some outside I had never heard of would lead the Companions, I might have slit your throat,"  Vilkas nodded, "but I've seen what you can do, and heard of the love that Kodlak had for you, the trust. Let's hope you can show that his heart was not deceived. Good luck, my friend."

"Shall I see you two at Jorrvaskr?" Arcelia asked.

"Not right now. I'm going to take a look at some of these carvings," Vilkas shook his head, "I wonder if Ysgramor ever set foot here while he was alive. But you don't have to stay. I'll see you back at Jorrvaskr. Stories to tell the others, eh?"

"True, true," Arcelia nodded and they said their farewells. A while away from the Tomb and Hircine appeared to her.

"Lead these werewolves into a new dawn, child of Kynareth. I shall stand by you against Mehrunes Dagon, but my help ends there," Hircine said.

"Thank you, Hircine," Arcelia sighed as the hunter walked beside her. The Daedric Lord vanished. "I suppose it's time to really begin, isn't it?"

The other Daedric Lord appeared, the Wretched Abyss following after Arcelia now. "Yes. However, you need to speak to Paarthurnax and Mallokun first. You know that," Hermaeus Mora chided her.

"I know," Arcelia frowned, looking away.

"Your human emotions confuse me. Please don't pour them onto me," Hermaeus Mora warned.

"I didn't plan on it," Arcelia shook her head, "what about weaknesses and strengths of our enemies? We have time."

"No," Hermaeus Mora disagreed, "we will speak when you have gathered your allies. I suggest you hurry, but clear up your dispute with the dragons. I refuse to give you any more...  _romantic advice_." Hermaeus Mora contracted into a smaller sphere in disgust.

"You've barely given me any as of yet so I'm not expecting anything," Arcelia shook her head. Hermaeus Mora relaxed slightly.

"Good. I would hate to be obliged to anything relating your... endeavors," Hermaeus Mora snorted.

"Don't worry about that," Arcelia crossed her arms, hiding a smirk.

"Do not mock me, Kaanviing."

 

"Mallokun?" Arcelia whispered, her voice hoarse. She could not find the strength to call for him. Arcelia sighed, closing her eyes. "Lok Ven Su'um!" It took a while for a roar to reply, and the bronze dragon appeared in the grey sky. He was quick in swooping down, his body appearing to be built for high speed flying. He was not a hunter, his scales far too shiny for that.

"You call, Kaanviing?" Lokvensu'um flared his wings, landing gracefully before her.

"Yes," Arcelia nodded, "can you take me to the Throat of the World?"

"Geh," Lokvensu'um tilted his head so she could get on. "Do you mind telling me why you do not call for Mallokun?"

"I can't seem to," Arcelia frowned, "it's just..."

"I understand, Kaanviing," Lokvensu'um took flight, "still, the two miss you. Let me know when you are ready for battle, zu'u fen krif fah hi. I will fight for you." Eventually they landed, Lokvensu'um remaining silent as he dropped Arcelia off and left. Arcelia looked up to see Paarthurnax lifting his head from his meditation.

"Arcelia," Paarthurnax's eyes widened, as he slid off the Word Wall.

"Drem Yol Lok, Paarthurnax," Arcelia took a step towards him. "I-"

"Aaz hah so, I am truly sorry," Paarthurnax sighed.

"I know," Arcelia nodded, "but if you continue to do this..."

"It won't happen again, Yoli," Paarthurnax sighed, approaching her. Arcelia placed her hands on either side of the dovah's snout.

"What does Yoli mean?" Arcelia asked. "I know what Yol means, not Yoli." Paarthurnax froze at the question and Arcelia trailed her hands up and around his neck so that she was embracing Wuth Gein. After a while of silent, Arcelia poked one of his scales. "You plan on telling me what Yoli means?"

"Ah," Paarthurnax hummed, and she could tell the dragon was getting uncomfortable. Arcelia stepped away from him, looking him in the eyes. "Nid, I did not  _plan_  for you to ask." Arcelia smiled and sat in the snow.

"Do I hear a  _but_  coming?" Arcelia smirked.

"As you know, Fahdon means friend and Fahdoni means my friend," Paarthurnax trailed off. Arcelia thought.

"The suffix 'i'?" Arcelia tilted her head, "so Yoli would mean 'my fire?' No."

"Geh," Paarthurnax looked up at the sky, as if praying to Akatosh to deliver him from this awkward situation, "it does mean that indeed." Arcelia curled up, her cheeks turning red as she hid her face. A weird squeal emerged from her throat, however barely audible, it was like gas leaking somewhere far away in a dwemer ruin.

"S-so what does that really mean? I m-mean, I don't understand?" Arcelia stammered, her cheeks such a bright shade of red. With the difference between 'my fire' in Nordic and 'my fire' in Dovah, Arcelia had no idea if it was romantic, but the Nordic meaning made it seem to be so.

"Zu'u ag fah hi, Arcelia," Paarthurnax sighed, blue eyes piercing into hers. Arcelia hesitantly reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. She tilted her head, hands shaking. Paarthurnax noticed this, her vulnerability at this moment. "Kaanviing, are you alright?" Arcelia's eyes widened as she reached towards him, her hand stopping before it could touch his head.

"Just be blunt, Paarthurnax. I- I can't take this," Arcelia whispered, her heart pounding.

"I promised myself and you to wait until after this was over," Paarthurnax muttered, "I see I have to break that. Very well, Yoli. Zu'u ag fah hi. It means I burn for you. The dov have no word for love, as we cannot feel it in the mortal sense, but something quite akin to it. I love you, Arcelia, as much as is possible for a dovah."

Arcelia froze again, unsure how to respond. Something sprouted inside her, an intense bliss. "Paarthurnax," Arcelia paused, still unsure how to respond.

"I ask nothing but acceptance. I don't expect you to share-" Paarthurnax was cut off by a rather pleasant surprise. Arcelia had placed her hands on his snout, leaving a light kiss on his nose. Paarthurnax let out a low purr, closing his eyes. Arcelia leaned her forehead against his scales, closing her eyes as well.

"I have been enchanted by you since I first met you. I see what that turned into," Arcelia sighed, "I love you as well, Paarthurnax."

They stayed like that for a while before Paarthurnax pulled away, nudging her once before looking up at the sky. "Unslaad kogaan, Bormahu," Paarthurnax muttered, "Mallokun approaches. You should be prepared to update us on what has happened in the past few days."

"I have quite a bit to tell you," Arcelia nodded, standing. She was shaking with excitement and very much holding back a loud squeal. She did a good job hiding it. This was no doubt the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. But now, the time for war had come. That was not something to be excited about. Mallokun landed.

"Drem Yol Lok, Kaanviing," Mallokun spoke, "krosis."

"Hush you," Arcelia flicked her wrist, "just remember I can kick your ass to Oblivion and back."

"I have no doubt," Mallokun chuckled, "what brings you back?"

"The time seems to be here. I have allied myself with Hircine and am the leader of the Companions. Sadly, this also makes me a werewolf, but it will be worth it," Arcelia said. "I am unsure if the Companions will join me against the Dragonborn. I cannot simply tell them to. Being Harbinger is much different then being a commander. I am there for to advise and guide them, not order them around. Still, they're a good bunch."

"So it begins then?" Mallokun asked.

"We must gather our allies, but yes. When we gather our allies, Hermaeus Mora will speak," Arcelia nodded. "The Daedric Princes have gotten their wars in Oblivion almost to a standstill. I plan to meet everyone by the Eldergleam next Fredas. So I'll be talking to the Companions first. I need to get to Jorrvaskr anyways so It'd be good to get there. I doubt the Companions will follow and I'm reluctant to ask. It's been a busy while. I only became their Harbinger today. Still it's worth a try."

"I shall fly you there then," Mallokun offered. Arcelia nodded.

"To Whiterun then," Arcelia said.


	24. Chapter 24

Arcelia flew on Mallokun's back towards the Eldergleam Sanctuary. Fredas had come and Kaalvahnir had successfully fought off what daedra had attacked the tree. He was a faithful guard, and a good ally. But guards were no longer what Arcelia needed. Mallokun flew through the hole in the ceiling, the others already there. Astra and Sond had left to Whiterun to help the Gildergreen, leaving them all the cavern for this meeting. Mallokun landed next to Paarthurnax and Arcelia jumped off.

"You are all aware why you are here, and I will not stop you from leaving," Arcelia announced, scampering up on top of a tree root. The spriggans stood at her side, and a hush fell over the crowd. "The first thing I must tell you is who we are up against. The Last Dragonborn, Azura, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, Sanguine, and Vaermina. I do not have to tell you how dangerous this is. We have more allies then who is here, as our daedric ones are all speaking together in Oblivion before coming here."

"So first, I must know each of your individual strengths and weaknesses to help with this. My fellow Companions, I have seen yours. So Kaalvahnir, what can you do?"

"I hunt," the blood dragon spoke, "quick, strong. Not one for brute strength."

"And Golzqahwuth?" Arcelia turned to the massive grey dragon.

"Little pierces me," Golzqahwuth spoke, referencing his stone-like scales.

"Lokvensu'um?"

"Speed, magick, and shouts. I can manipulate shouts," Lokvensu'um answered.

"Very well. Erandur and Sinding, I know what you can do as well," Arcelia nodded.

"So now I think it's time we heard the full story," Farkas narrowed his eyes. Arcelia agreed, and told them of Kaanviing and the betrayal of the Dragonborn, the meaning of this fight, and the grim possibilities. Then the daedra appeared, first Hermaeus Mora at Arcelia's side and then the other five, all taking spectral forms. Mephala had possessed a spider daedra who Farkas made great effort to avoid.

Hircine stood as Alrabeg the Hunter, two massive wolves at his sides, the skull of an elk as his head and a blue cloth around his waist. Malacath stood as a normal, though stronger and greener then average, orc among his people. Meridia took the form of a golden spectral woman and the Spriggans seemed far less wary around her. Boethiah stood by the Vigilant of Stendarr and her cultists though how she had become allied with them confused Arcelia. Boethiah appeared as a knight cloaked in a darkness that enveloped everything around it.

"Greetings," Hermaeus Mora spoke and Arcelia stepped to the side, "as I have spoken with the other Princes, I shall speak with you. My first piece of advice however, is use shock against the Princes if it comes to that. It may be the only thing that can save you. I and the allied Daedra here will continue the fight in Oblivion to redirect our enemies' focus. You should only have to worry about Gunnar and his mortal allies, possibly Mehrunes Dagon and his servants. Boethiah's cultists will attack first to dispatch any allies Gunnar has that are not too close to him. That is  _all_ they will do."

"You ar-" one of the cultists began to speak up but was cut off by Boethiah.

"Silence, Mortal," Boethiah snapped, "we have spoken at length about this. You will do as he says."

"Keep in mind that Ustengrav is a typically straightforward place, and sneaking there can be difficult. There is also a point that you will not be able to get through," Hermaeus Mora said, "fall back, and Gunnar will be smoked out by daedra. Arcelia will lead the dragons into an air assault and eventually fall back, where everyone else will pitch in, we will need archers in the trees. Aela will lead Boethiah's cultists in that."

"Prepare yourselves and make your way to south of Ustengrav. The dragons will lead you there. Arcelia will meet you there, as I must talk with my Champion about something," Hermaeus Mora informed everyone who looked confident. It sounded straightforward, a false assumption. Arcelia however, was taken by surprise when she suddenly appeared in Apocrypha.

"Y-yes?" Arcelia tilted her head.

"It appears one option remains to discover the secrets of you kind," Hermaeus Mora appeared as a massive tentacled eye, slick and disturbing tendrils of darkness, eyeballs floating among them. He stared at her with intent.

"Please tell me what you plan to do before doing it," Arcelia frowned.

"I shall take them from your mind directly. If they are not there, I will find someone else to inform me about what you are. But you will remain my Champion," Hermaeus Mora spoke, a book appearing before her, floating with its pages open to her. Arcelia gasped when the tentacles shot from it, submerging in her head. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, Arcelia knowing well to not struggle against Hermaeus Mora's probing of her mind. Then, it would most surely hurt. The tentacles withdrew back into the book, which found its place among the other books that built the massive green and black library. "Well, there are some things," he grumbled, opening a book and writing into it. "Dragons, as well as Dragonborn have shouts exclusive to them. So do you."

"Reyth Golz Tuz," Arcelia said, "I used that on Eldergleam during my fight with Gunnar."

"It was to protect it. The shout, Diamond Wood, was to fortify its wood against things like Nettlebane. This new one however, I can find nothing on," Hermaeus Mora answered.

"Why do you tell me all of these things, when you tend to have your champions work for knowledge?" Arcelia asked.

"I am as in the dark as you are on the true meaning of Kaanviing, Kyne's Wing. The knowledge I gain is limited by yours, and vise versa," Hermaeus Mora said. "As much as I hate it, I need to cooperate with you, as you do with me, as I am unable to speak with the Aedra. However, there is one other task I have for you once this is done. Return here, to Apocrypha and aid in the final battle against Quagmire and Vaermina. Kill her permanently."

"Very well, my Lord," Arcelia bowed, "but there is business to attend to."

"Yes, go my Champion," Hermaeus Mora agreed. "It is time to return to Skyrim. This will not be the last battle, but the Dragonborn will die. Mehrunes Dagon would not give up so easily."

 

Arcelia watched Boethiah's cultists enter, Aela shooting the guards at the front from the trees. It wasn't a fun wait, the entire, massive group agitated with anticipation. Arcelia looked over to Paarthurnax, trying not to show her worry. She failed. Paarthurnax nudged her, whispering, "focus, Yoli. I have no intention to see this battle lost."

Arcelia paused before nodding, "neither do I. We will fight strongly today. I loathe that it had to come to this. War can never cause peace."

"No, it cannot. But after this, perhaps the road to it will be easier?" Paarthurnax asked. "We fly by you, and I fly with you."

"Thank you, Paarthurnax," Arcelia nodded, looking back at Ustengrav from the nearby hill. "No doubt Mehrunes Dagon has warned the Dragonborn. Let's get this over with."

When the Cultists emerged, one injured, Arcelia sighed in relief as the Vigilant of Stendarr helped to heal them. "Well I think we're ready for the smoke," Arcelia muttered, readying to use as many spells as it would take to win this battle. She had brought only her potions, bandages, and sword with her, Nettlebane safe in Apocrypha. She left her healing supplies by the hill, only actually carrying the clothes on her back, Dawnbreaker, magicka potions, and an enchanted daedric dagger. Paarthurnax nuzzled her and she hugged him, moving towards Lokvensu'um. "Let's all survive today."

She mounted the shiny bronze dragon, the dragon far longer then his counterparts. The smoke began billowing out, the cultists having left the front door open. It wasn't long before Dovahkiin emerged, carrying the daedric crescent on his back and the dark sphere in his still-human hand. Lokvensu'um took flight, Paarthurnax, Golzqahwuth, and Kaalvahnir quick to follow.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Lokvensu'um shouted, a massive ball of fire crashing into Gunnar, who was surrounded in protective energy. Gunnar took a few steps back to keep his balance, and stared at the dragons.

"Arcelia," Gunnar grumbled, slipping the energy sphere into his pocket, to which it yelped and tried to jump away, but ultimately could not move. Gunnar grabbed his crescent, looking up at the dragons. "Strun Bah!" The skies darkened and a heavy downpour began, lightning crackling in the sky. Lightning zipped past them, at one point, striking the edge of Lokvensu'um's wing. The dragon roared in pain, trying to stay airborne but ultimately failing. Golzqahwuth swooped down and Arcelia jumped to him, gripping his massive horns and steadying herself.

"Lok Vah Koor!" Arcelia shouted, ending the storm. Lokvensu'um landed rather distastefully but was otherwise alright as he began healing himself. Gunnar immediately went for the grounded dragon. Arcelia shot a shard of ice at the nord, that broke against his barrier. Kaalvahnir stopped to hover.

"Zun Haal Viik!" Kaalvahnir shouted and the daedric crescent flew from Gunnar's hands, away from him. He delivered Kaalvahnir a short-lived glared before going to pick it up. Lokvensu'um seemed to drift towards him, arching his neck and lunging to grip the Dragonborn in between his jaws. As soon as he felt Lokvensu'um's maw touch him, he turned, slashing the dragon across the snout with his Dwemer claw. Lokvensu'um recoiled towards the ground, hissing and Gunnar raised the claw to end the dragon.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" Lokvensu'um shouted, avoiding the attack and being launched back up into the sky.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Paarthurnax shouted, piercing a part of the barrier and allowing heat through. Arcelia nodded to herself and had Golzqahwuth hover as she prepared a massive blast of lightning, her jaw clenching and unclenching as she released the immense amount of power, a stream of lightning hurtling and crashing into the barrier. She squeezed her eyes shut as magicka surged through her, breaking through the barrier and enveloping the Dragonborn.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" Gunnar shouted, severely injured as he used his dragon souls to heal himself. Arcelia released the magicka, falling down and gripping the dragon beneath her. She downed a magicka potion, quickly rejuvenated and ready for more. "Why not fight me like a true nord, Arcelia, instead of cowering behind your dragons and magick?"

Arcelia ignored him, having no interest in being a 'true nord.' "As I thought, you are a coward, weak and pathetic," Gunnar mocked her. Arcelia smirked.  _I'll show you strength, he who hides behind petty insults._

"Fus ro dah!" Arcelia shouted back, if only to make a point. At the distance, it only made his stance falter. "Let's back away to the next part." The others responded, flying away towards the hills while Aela led the cultists in raining arrows upon Gunnar. Arcelia leapt down when Golzqahwuth got close enough to the ground. Looking back down the hill, she saw Gunnar rushing towards the trees to dispatch the archers.

Arcelia turned to the others and called to them, focusing her battlecry ability in her words, "it's time to fight! Forward!"

Arcelia ran forward, "Wuld Nah Kest!" Arcelia shouted, suddenly behind Gunnar. She pushed his legs forward with wind, causing him to fall backwards. "Fus Ro Dah!" Arcelia shouted at his face, causing a snap. Gunnar groaned, reaching up and gripping her hair, bringing her down to the ground and using her to get up and grab his crescent. He slashed it at her, tearing open her stomach. Arcelia screamed, healing herself as she limped away. Farkas immediately stood by her, fending off Gunnar, who expertly blocked and countered the werewolf's attack.

"How many friends does the petty girl have?" Gunnar muttered.

"More friends then I had when I was friends with you, Gunnar," Arcelia rasped as Vilkas joined his brother. Multiple arrows lodged in Gunnar's flesh as he backed away, franticly looking for an escape as probably around a hundred orcs poured forth, all attacking and surrounding. Arcelia finished healing herself and used wind magick to shove Gunnar back into the orcs' swords, impaling him on many sides. He fell forward, coughing up blood as he gripped the ground. "Taste defeat, old friend."

"Never," Gunnar glared up at her, his hood torn and revealing his long golden hair, eyes gleaming red like the skin of his master. He lifted the sphere and grinned, focusing. "The soul, it is mine," Gunnar rasped. The sphere screeched and Arcelia went forward, summoning a flaming bound sword to cut off his hand. She was too late, as the soul absorbed through his hand, leaving trails of black and red veins popping from his skin. There was a large blast as everyone was thrown back, and Arcelia felt burning pain as she flew backwards, everything seeming to go black.


	25. Chapter 25

Arcelia looked down the steps. It was beautiful. Large statues stood around Sovngarde, and past the steps was a field of green grass. The sky was a whirlpool of sunset light. She walked down the trail, eventually coming across the whale-bone bridge, guarded by Tsun.

Arcelia paused and closed her eyes.  _Am I dead?_

Hermaeus Mora appeared to her, "do not think for a second that Sovngarde is your spirit home. But I did not come to drag you to my library. You still have a battle to fight and my uses of you are not yet done. Get back to your body in Skyrim. You have work to do."

Hermaeus Mora reached for her, tentackes gripping her wrists as he threw her. Arcelia yelped and awoke, vision blury and body numb. She looked down at yerself, seeing she was scorched badly. She saw movement, and lookwd carefully, her head pounding. When she let out a low rasp for help she could taste blood on her tongue.

"No, Kaanviing," she heard another daedra speak, kneeling down beside her and beginning to heal her.

"Who?" Arcelia huffed.

"It is I, Meridia," the Prince answered as Arcelia healed. "Do not think I would betray you, even if you are an Aedra's child. Stand and fight, I must return to the Colored Rooms."

Arcelia nodded as she felt able to feel again. Kaanviing stood, taking in the scorched clearing. "Farkas, no!" She heard Vilkas screaming and ran over, seeing Farkas with a gaping hole in his stomach. Aela was there too, botg tryinf to stop the bleeding.

"I'm here," Arcelia kneeled beside him, beginning to heal.

"No, I'd rather bleed then be healed through magick," Farkas struggled.

"How stubborn can one nord be?" Arcelia muttered, using a paralysis spell to still him and slow the bleeding. It was obvious Farkas was fighting the spell , and Vilkas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let her let you live, Farkas," Vilkas warned. When Arcelia finished the paralysis spell had long since worn off. Vilkashelped his brother up, who glared at Arcelia.

"Thank you," he grumbled. Arcelia began looking around, worry piercinf her soul.

"Paar Thur Naax!" she shouted, hoping to hear a reply. She heard none and froze, immediately assuming the worst. She closed her eyes, pushing away those thoughts. "No," she growled.

"Arcelia?" Aela put a hand on his shoulder.

"Paar Thur Nax!" Arcelia shouted again. Still, no reply was heard. "Dammit!" Arcelia screamed, gripping the scorched tree beside her.

"Look, I don't know what's happening but it's going to be fine," a familiar voice spoke.

"Tolfdir? What are you doing here?" Arcelia gaped, staring with wide eyes as other members of the College appeared.

"We heard there had been a high amount of magick radiating from here, it was making Morthal quite uncomfortable. We saw the explosions on our way," Tolfdir explained, "so what is happening? Why are there so many dead orsimer?"

"They joined us in the fight against the rogue Dragonborn, we were defeated in that explosion. I don't know what he did," Arcelia admitted, "we're missing a lot of people and Paarthurnax won't reply to my shouts."

"No worries, we'll help you," Tolfdir reassure her.

"Still, I think we'd lime to know what your doing here as well," Mirabelle interjected.

Arcelia nodded, "I can't explain it fully right now, not enough time, but I can tell you that the Dragonborn has fallen to Mehrunes Dagon. I worked to gather an army against him. We lost."

"And did you say Paadthurnax as in the dragon who helped save humanity during the Dragon War?" Aela asked.

"Yes, the old-looking one. If he is dead, I fear-" Arcelia stopped herself. Many still feared Wuth Gein. She would have to wait to tell anyone of her love.

"We'll find him," Farkas nodded.

"Let's split up into groups then," Arcelia sighed. "Farkas and Tolfdir, Mirabelle with Vilkas, and Aela with me," Arcelia said. The others agreed, Farkas reluctant to follow Tolfdir. "Search for anyone you recognize as an ally and stick together."

"Alright," Mirabelle nodded and they parted ways, Aela and Arcelia going one was to search for the others.

"Kaal Vah Nir!" Arcelia shouted, not hearing a reply from the dragon either. "Lok Ven Su'um! Golz Qah Wuth!"

Finally she heard a roar in reply and they hurried through the haze and snow towards the sound, Arcelia recognizing Gozqahwuth's Thu'um. When they found him, he was laying on the ground blood trickling from a wound she couldn't see. Arcelia hurried over, inspecting him and finding a tear at the base of his wing. She began healing him.

"I heard you shouting for the others," Golzqahwuth mentioned, "I heard no other response either." Arcelia bit her lip and nodded, standing back. "I shall search from above and retrieve you when I find anyone."

"Thank you, Golzqahwuth," Arcelia bowed slightly and the dragon took flight, roaring and calling out to his brothers. Arcelia continued to search, still finding nothing but corpses of orsimer, cultists, and some vigilant of Stendarr. A while of searching heralded a werewolf hiding in the marshes.

"Who are you?" Aela narrowed her eyes, and Arcelia lifted a hand to silence her.

"Sinding," Arcelia called out, "it's alright."

"You're alive?" the werewolf gasped, quickly approaching, though cautious of Aela, "and I can smell the beast blood in you."

"Yes," Arcelia nodded, "please join our search for the others."

"I think I found one of the dragons actually," Sinding gestured to further into the marsh.

"Lead us then," Arcelia spoke, sure only barely of her words. Aela tilted her head at Arcelia. "I rescued him in Falkreath from hunters. He lacks control, but he's still good and recognizes allies in his beast form." Aela nodded and they continued slowly, reaching the clearing where she saw Paarthurnax laying, injured on the ground. Then the Last Dragonborn stepped out in front of the three werewolves, in between them and the soul he planned on consuming. His skin was plated with dark, reddish scales, golden hair seemingly leaked back. "Step away from him, Gunnar!"

"Or what, Arcelia? What could you possibly do?" Gunnar sneered.

"I can rip you to pieces," Arcelia snarled, beginning to shift and snarl. The Dragonborn's red eyes widened before he glared, grinning sharp fangs in her direction. Aela began shifting as well and Arcelia let out a howl, calling for the rest of her pack. The Dragonborn took his stance and Aela ran forward, knocked to the side. Arcelia inspected him, realizing he was no longer armed with his daedric crescent, only the massive dwemer claw. Arcelia dashed forwards on all fours, along with Sinding. The two went on either side of him, Arcelia taking the side with the claw to protect Sinding.

Arcelia stood, towering over the draconic nord and slashed a claw across his face. They scraped lamely against his scales, and he threw her back as Sinding's fangs lodged into the Dovahkiin's shoulder, likely hurting Sinding more then Gunnar. Aela recovered, leaping up and tackling him, standing on his shoulders and biting into his skull. Arcelia sprinted forward again, barreling into him and knocking him to the ground. Aela and Sinding jumped away from him, and began joining in tearing at his flesh.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Gunnar shouted, blasting the three wolves off of him as the twins took their place, working together to attack. Gunnar easily knocked Vilkas away with the dwemer claw, but Farkas was far harder to push, his sheer mass blocking a large amount of injury. Still, Farkas yelped, but attacked along with Vilkas again. Arcelia jumped back into the fray, shoving Gunnar's knees back. He fell forwards and Farkas jumping on him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Gunnar struggled against the werewolf's weight, eventually twisting his arm around so it was facing backwards, and shoving him off. Gunnar stood, immediately attacked with a stream of flame.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Arcelia shouted, the flame escaping from her furry maw. Gunnar groaned, facing away from the flame. Mehrunes Dagon seemed to finally take action, renewing the Dragonborn's barrier. "Kren sosaal!"

Gunnar's confusion was only for a few seconds before he realized he shouldn't care what it meant and approached Paarthurnax as the werewolves bounced uselessly off the barrier. Arcelia leapt over it, turning and placing her massive claws on the barrier to halt Gunnar. He was slowed to walking in place before reading a shout. He was interrupted by two massive beams of lightning breaking through his shield. 

"Krii Lun Aus!" Arcelia shouted, and Gunnar let out a roar, as the lightning pierced his scales. The lightning died down, revealing Gunnar much larger, his scales broken and scorched, and his dwemer claw red hot. "Iiz Slen Nus!" Arcelia shouted, freezing the Dragonborn in a brick of ice. The ice exploded, but his claw had been cooled down though it was no longer the same golden color, but scaled and fleshy like the rest of him.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Gunnar shouted, knocking Arcelia back into the unconscious Paarthurnax. She steadied himself on him, secretly taking comfort from the dovah's warmth.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Golzqahwuth shouted, sending it down upon Gunnar who closed his eyes to avoid their injury. Arcelia roared at the Dragonborn, who approached her despite the flame. Arcelia readied her wind magick, remembering that cultist who had unlocked and tried to steal her abilities at such a young age. The wind picked up as she remembered the robes that man had warn, the Cult of the Mythic Dawn.

Branches came off in the whirlwind that surrounded Arcelia and she sent them at Gunnar, the swarm of spriggan bees attacking him as they emerged from the wind. She focused them all, spreading her arms out and shoving towards him. The wind focused towards and around him, barraging him with snow, branches, rocks, and spriggan bees. She could feel her magicka draining rapidly and the two other mages quickly moved to help, Tolfdir using Alteration and Restoration to keep her magicka from plummeting so quickly, while Mirabelle joined in the attack, sending spheres of blizzard at him over and over again. The others stayed out of it, not wanting to get wrapped up in it.

Paarthurnax peeled an eye open and though it was blurry, he knew well what was happening. He didn't move but watched, in too much pain to do much else.

Arcelia continued to send the magick after him, her werewolf body barely able to take the recoil as it slowly pushed her back. Eventually, she stopped, recognizing she would need to save her magicka. She released the spell, slowly revealing Gunnar laying as a bloody and windblown pulp. Arcelia's eyes widened as he began healing.

"You cannot defeat me here," Gunnar eventually chuckled, moving as he grew larger, face and body elongating. He began looking more and more like a dragon until there was no doubt. He looked like some daedric version of Odahviing, but was far larger then even Alduin. "Call me Vulvithmaar, the name chosen by my Lord, Dagon. Sadly influenced by his brother. Fall, Daughter of Kynareth, and taste my Thu'um again if you survive til our next meeting. Farewell, Lir."

Gunnar, or Vulvithmaar took flight, souring away. Arcelia began shifting back, as the other werewolves did the same. Then, Arcelia turned to Paarthurnax, who watched, waiting for her to heal him so he could speak.


	26. Chapter 26

Arcelia placed her hand on Paarthurnax's snout, Mirabelle and Tolfdir helping to heal Wuth Gein. It was quick with the extra help and Paarthurnax stood when they finished. "Unslaad kogaan," Paarthurnax thanked them, turning to Arcelia, "it is more then good to see you living."

"As it is you," Arcelia smiled. Aela slowly nodded to herself.

"Is this the lucky dragon?" Aela teased, leaving Paarthurnax confused, Arcelia flustered, and just about every one else shocked. "You seem close enough to him."

When Tolfdir realized Arcelia wasn't going to answer the huntress, he spoke, "say, isn't this the dragon who flew in with you the second time to Winterhold."

"Yes," Arcelia nodded, looking to Paarthurnax.

"Zu'u Paarthurnax," he introduced himself, "who are you?"

"Tolfdir, Arcelia's uncle of sorts," Tolfdir smiled, "you're the legendary dragon Kynareth sent to protect mankind?"

"Nid, Kynareth did not send me," Paarthurnax shook his head slightly, "I worked on my own, but have struggled to not stray too far from Akatosh's will. I know you do not trust me. Onikaan ni ov dovah. I would not trust another dovah. Dov wahlaan fah rel. We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. I can be trusted. I know this. It is always wise to mistrust a dovah. I have overcome my nature only through meditation and long study of the Way of the Voice. No day goes by where I am not tempted to return to my inborn nature. Zin krif horvut se suleyk. What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

"Yeah, this is the one," Aela nodded, flashing a smirk at Arcelia, who stood enchanted by Paarthurnax's words yet again. "I can see Arcelia trusts you. And you seem good. You have my trust."

"And mine," Sinding pitched in.

Tolfdir chuckled, "any friend of Arcelia's is a friend of the College, or at east the majority of it." Mirabelle simply nodded.

Vilkas and Farkas looked around, knowing full well what was happening. "Look, I think it's safe to assume that everyone here isn't afraid of him," Farkas spoke and Vilkas remained his usual quiet self, though did grunt approval.

"You didn't answer me, by the way, Arcelia," Aela turned to Kaanviing. "Considering everyone seems fine with him, there's no reason to hide this. Is this the one you love, Harbinger?"

"I'd hope so," Paarthurnax snorted, causing a low chuckle in the group, Golzqahwuth having long since landed. Arcelia laughed, looking away and blushing.

"Well, we have work to do. The many orcs who survived likely fled. With the amount of death, I doubt Malacath will continue to pitch in," Arcelia sighed, sitting next to Paarthurnax. "You guys should probably sit. Tolfdir, Mirabelle, I think you may underestimate how much I have to explain."

Mostly everyone sat, a few standing. "Then start now," Mirabelle said.

"Well first, I am the daughter, firstborn, of Kynareth," Arcelia said, "I have no readable fate, and after death, my soul is to be claimed by Hermaeus Mora. When I first came to the College, I had already learned to Shout, but I refrained from it. No animal would harm me or my allies unless in self defense. One of my first memories is being chased by a Mythic Dawn cultists, but it skips some parts. I have no idea how long I roamed or hold the things I did, but I came to the College after that and you know most of the story after that."

Then she told them of the Dragonborn, her finding out what she was, and the Dragonborn's betrayal that had led to this. They were shocked, even Paarthurnax and the Companions. She hadn't spoken so in depth before, and Sinding's complete cluelessness about Arcelia's life rendered him possibly the most confused.

"What about Hircine?" Aela asked.

"Hermaeus Mora has dibs, basically. Hircine's fine with this," Arcelia shrugged. "I don't know what happened to Gunnar, or Vulvithmaar, whatever he's called now. He's powerful. I don't know what the soul he absorbed actually was, and I'm not sure I want to know, nor why he looks so much like Odahviing. He said he can't die here. Which begs the question, how can he die?"

"No, he said he couldn't be defeated here. That's not to mean he can't die. We don't know for sure," Mirabelle shook her head.

"Vahzah," Paarthurnax hummed. "This battle has been lost, tiiraaz mah. But the next can be won, with preparation. I can hear Lokvensu'um and Kaalvahnir's Thu'um on the wind, likely they simply left. We all need rest. Let us all go home and rest."

"I think we can get home on our own," Vilkas said.

"As can we," Mirabelle said.

"As can I," Sinding frowned, "quite easily, I'm afraid."

"No, you're coming with us," Aela shook her head. Sinding stared at her and shook his head.

"I cannot go around-" Sinding was cut off.

"You don't have to, there's a secret entrance that we can lock you in, and help you with your feral side," Aela shook her head again, beginning to drag him away, the twins following reluctantly.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Vilkas scowled.

"He'll be fine," Arcelia huffed. When the Companions were gone, Arcelia turned and hugged Tolfdir. "It's been good to see you again."

"As it has been seeing you," Tolfdir hugged her back and drew away. "We should get back to the College. Farewell, Arcelia."

"Goodbye," Arcelia nodded, leaving her with Golzqahwuth and Paarthurnax.

"A son of Akatosh and a daughter of Kynareth," Golzqahwuth mused, "nid. It's not the oddest pair of history. I shall reunite with Lokvensu'um if the Eldergleam is not guarded. Erei mu grind."

 

Arcelia yawned, hugging Paarthurnax's neck as they returned to the Monahven. She could likely fall asleep like this and was seriously considering it but decided against potential falling. Mqllokun lifted his head, watching them approach. "Drem yol lok," Mallokun greeted them as Paarthurnax landed, "how went the battle?"

"Not well," Arcelia shook her head, jumping off Paarthurnax's neck, "Malacath is unlikely to continue helping us woth the amount dead and the Dragonborn absorbed that dark sphere I told you about, a soul. Then he turned into a dragon and flew off. Vulvithmaar, he calls himself now."

"He thinks highly of the damage he can cause. Dark serpent terror, Vulvithmaar," Mallokun hummed.

"The name was chosen by Mehrunes Dagon and his brother, who I'm guessing is Molag Bal," Arcelia said as Paarthurnax laid down. "He didn't seem so happy at Molag Bal's contibution. Either way, he's dangerous. He said he couldn't be defeated there. Nevertheless, I really need sleep."

"Pruzah vulon, then. Sleep," Mallokun sighed, laying down. Arcelia agreed, curling under Paarthurnax's wing as usual. He let out a low rattle, curling closer around her. Arcelia stared at his chest for a second, despite being unable to see. She leaned forwards, resting her head there and feeling his heart beat from beneath his warm scales. "Paaz vulon, fahdonne."

Mallokun curled up nearby, falling asleep before Paarthurnax, who managed to fall asleep before the human under his wing. She closed her eyes, then froze, jolting slightly at a new sound on the wind, the rustling of leaves where no leaves were to be rustled.

Arcelia couldn't ignore it, slipping from Paarthurnax's grasp with a muffle spell and hurrying up the rocks to the very peak where her things were by the pick axe still stuck in rock. Arcelia looked below it, finding the Word of Power upon the stone. She kneeled down, absorbing it.

_Viing._

_Lok Kaan Viing._

She narrowed her eyes, the meaning of it still not clicking in her mind. It could be a name, Lokkaanviing, but she doubted it. She recognized the similarity to her own title, however, and didn't let that slip her mind. Still, without the meaning of the entire shout known, it was impossible to know what it would do. Arcelia closed her eyes and hurried back down the rocks, slipping back into Paarthurnax's wings and closing her eyes, finally able to catch some sleep.

 

Arcelia sleep lasted only a short while, the dread slowly creeping into her dreads, the feeling of being watched, that she awoke paranoid from. Arcelia brushed the dream away, knowing well Vaermina was likely to blame. Paarthurnax had awoken before her but still laid by her side, and she reached up to pet his neck. The dovah let out a low rumble and Mallokun snorted, keeping his mouth shut though unaware of the meaning.

"Hello," Arcelia sighed, sitting up in the snow and scooting out from underneath Paarthurnax's wing which he held up.

"Grind, Kaanviing," Mallokun greeted her as Paarthurnax placed his wing back down, wrapping his tail around her. Mallokun tilted his head, "is it true what my eyes tell me that you are closer then usual?"

"Likely," Arcelia nodded, smiling slightly.

"May I ask why?" Mallokun asked. Arcelia looked around before looking the dragon in the eyes.

"We are..." Arcelia trailed off, unsure how to word it, "together." Mallokun perked up, eyes widening with excitement.

"Pruzah," Mallokun chuckled, his mood definitely much better, "I have been waiting long for this. It seems however the time has come sooner then expected."

"Much sooner," Paarthurnax agreed grimly, and looked to Arcelia, "however I do not regret it. What happens will happen. We will face it alone or not. This makes little difference."

"I hope so," Mallokun agreed. Arcelia sighed, looking down at her knees.

"People I care about are dead. The same wil not happen to either of you," she said, almost certain.

"With how you are, I have faith," Mallokun chuckled. Arcelia nodded, then thought about that shout.

"There is one thing," Arcelia frowned. "Apparently, as there are shouts exclusive to dragons and the Dragonborn, there are also shouts exclusive to Kaanviing. The first battle against the Dragonborn, at the Eldergleam, I ussd one if them. Reyth Golz Tuz. Fortify Tree. I've learned a new one but I can't seem to use it. Lok Kaan Viing. The call of the words was different, however, not like ths battle cry of a normal Word of Power, but a call."

"Hmm, krosis. I am afraid I cannot help you," Paarthurnax informed her, "I will however keep an eye out for information."

"Thank you," Arcelia leaned against the dovah. "We should get working on where... Vulvithmaar went."

"I agree," Hermaeus Mora appeared, causing the dragons to flinch away, though Arcelia remained unaffected. She had gotten used to the fact that he was just a weird daedra. "He has gone home, to Cyrodiil. He flies towards the Imperial City in hopes to release Mehrunes Dagon yet again. History repeats itself yet again though with a different solution. His strengths and weakness are both many, though I am unable to find them all. He is still mortal, therefor Dragonrend cannot be used on him. Nor can he be harmed in the sky."

"So how do we get him down?" Mallokun asked.

"I will drag him down," Hermaeus Mora answered.

"What of Vaermina's attacks?" Arcelia asked.

"My servants can hold against her for long enough."

"Then let us fly," Mallokun stood and Arcelia tilted her head.

"You're coming?"

"The time comes. My Thu'um may be weak, but my fangs are not. With what I hear, Thu'um will matter little."

"I shall appear when the time comes. Remember this, Kaanviing. Few times wilI reveal the secrets I hold, as long as our enemies cannot comprehend how," Hermaeus Mora disappeared.

"He'll probably remind me constantly anyways," Arcelia snorted and looked to Paarthurnax.

"Of course I'm coming," he snorted.


	27. Chapter 27

They had brought Golzqahwuth with them, flying over the Jerral mountains. Arcelia was impatient, longing to catch Vulvithmaar. She rode on Paarthurnax's back, Golzqahwuth already slow and Mallokun needing full flexibility. Arcelia shivered, smelling smoke as they passed over Bruma in Cyrodiil. The place was burnt and destroyed. Arcelia flinched, "so he would destroy his own home."

"He lived here?" Mallokun asked.

"Born here, so he had said," Arcelia nodded.

"Paak," Mallokun spat. Arcelia sighed and looked forward, agreeing though it was too much of a melancholy thought to voice it.

"Aaz hah so," Paarthurnax spoke, tilting his head so he could see Arcelia, "Vulvithmaar is far from the Dragonborn he previously was, rok nu boziik ahrk golah. He is still however bold and stubborn." Arcelia chuckled slightly.

"I doubt that'll change," Arcelia smiled slightly, then frowned.  _No, because he'll be dead, as he should be._  The dovahhe didn't respond, instead continuing to fly towards the Imperial City. Before they were in sight, two massive daedra appeared, blocking their way. They were four-legged, grey, and dragon-like, a blue glow emanating from their mouths and ribs, but near twice the size of Mallokun. They both roared, one shooting a ball of blue flame from its maws. Mallokun dodged the attack, swooping down and then driving back up, sinking his fangs into the titan. Arcelia fired a few bolts of fire at the other one. The titan Mallokun had attacked roared, shoving the smaller dragon off. Golzqahwuth took Mallokun's place as he regained himself, slamming into the titan.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Paarthurnax shouted as the titan Arcelia attacked rushed towards them and knocking into Paarthurnax.  Paarthurnax fell backwards, Arcelia nearly loosing her grip on Paarthurnax. She jumped up, gripping the titan's lower, hooked horns. Arcelia drew her dagger, stabbing the titan in the neck multiple times as it tried to shake her off. She twisted around, climbing its horns and perching on its neck.

Paarthurnax regained his balance, ready to swoop down to keep Arcelia from falling to the ground, not realizing she was now riding the titan. Arcelia seethed her dagger, drew Dawnbreaker, and flung it through the back of the daedric titan. It roared, the other titan noticing its trouble and rushing to try and pluck Arcelia off of it.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Golzqahwuth shouted, and the attacking titan was shoved to the side. Arcelia dragged Dawnbreaker down, scorching the undead's hide. It swooped down, ready to die to avoid this. Arcelia's eyes widened and she began hurrying down its back, jumping up to reach for any of the dragons.

"Wuld Ro Kest!" she shouted, launched further up and being gripped in Golzqahwuth's claws. She shuddered, trying to slow her heart beat. Arcelia climbed Golzqahwuth's foot, perching on his neck.

"Are you alright?" Paarthurnax asked.

Arcelia nodded, gripping the dragon beneath her and trying to calm herself. The titan crashed into the ground, dying, while the other flew up, shooting blue fire at Paarthurnax. Arcelia leapt to Paarthurnax and formed a ward, blocking it.

"Krii Lun Aus!" Arcelia shouted, and the titan growled, unaware what she had done until Paarthurnax shouted, breathing fire upon its weakened state. Arcelia joined in with her fire magick, and the other two dragons also joined, Mallokun having to constantly have to stop and regain his breath. The titan quickly fell a burning crisp and they continued towards the Imperial City. They were met by a few winged twilights who were quickly defeated. At the Imperial City, they flew over, seeing the city burnt, guards trying to fend off Vulvithmaar, who dispatched them rarely, more focused on attacking a certain statue.

"What is he doing?" Mallokun grumbled.

"It's the statue Akatosh left behind after the Oblivion Crisis," Arcelia narrowed her eyes, "when Mehrunes Dagon was defeated. If anything, it's a message."

"One that should not be spread," Paarthurnax growled.

"Then for the memory of Bormahu's glory," Golzqahwuth snarled and they flew forwards, Vulvithmaar looking up when he heard them.

"A shock you are alive. I hoped my Lord would do better in sending daedra after you, as he said he would," Vulvithmaar snorted, turning back to the statue and continue to use Unrelenting Force upon it, the shout barely cracking the surface.

"Your master is not above lying," Arcelia snorted as the tentacles of Hermaeus Mora reached up, dragging Vulvithmaar to the ground. He yelped, his maw held shut as he struggled against the daedra's grasp.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Paarthurnax shouted, and Arcelia looked around, before jumping down, caught by Hermaeus Mora, who kept most of his focus on the Dragonborn in his grasp. Arcelia was set down harshly, though much better then the plummet that could have occurred. Arcelia prepared a fire spell, the fire coursing through her. It had gotten easier to do master spells, though it still hurt as she released the fire, slamming her hand towards the ground, the fire exploding around her. Vulvithmaar hissed.

"Your attempts are petty, Hermaeus Mora," Vulvithmaar laughed, as a red aura settled around him and exploded. Hermaeus Mora drew back, flinching away. "Ag Al Deyra!" Hermaeus Mora drooped at the sound of that, a flame color appearing on his tentacles. Arcelia's eyes widened as Hermaeus Mora struggled to keep his eye opened. Vulvithmaar took flight again, ready to shout again when Arcelia glared, gripping a wall.

"Wuld Ro Kest!" she shouted, launching herself up the edge. At the top, she shoved off, her momentum throwing herself into Vulvithmaar.

"Yol!" he shouted, reminding Arcelia of his lack of knowledge of the Thu'um. It scorched her, but she bore through it, gripping onto his spines. He reached down, snapping at her, but she kicked his snout, allowing her time to haul herself up. Distracted from attacking Hermaeus Mora, he focused on Arcelia, who sat on the back of his neck where he couldn't reach.

"Golzqahwuth!" Arcelia called out and the dragon responded, swooping down and slamming into Vulvithmaar, forcing him back to the ground. Arcelia jumped off, turning and slashing across the snout with her dagger. "Kren sosaal!"

Confused, the guards joined in, attacking and injuring the Dragonborn as Hermaeus Mora regained himself, gripping onto Vulvithmaar yet again. Arcelia lifted Dawnbreaker, lifting the blade up and preparing to send it through Vulvithmaar's skull when a purple vortex appeared around him, signaling his disappearance. Arcelia thrust Dawnbreaker into the ground, the blade deflecting uselessly off the cobblestone. She took a few seconds to regain herself as Hermaeus Mora withdrew to Apocrypha.

Arcelia looked up at the people of Cyrodiil, who stared at her unsure if she was good or bad. She had saved the city, but with the help of the Demon of Knowledge. She decided not to stick around long enough for them to make their decision.

 

Arcelia curled up in a ball, hugging her knees. She was clearly upset and neither Mallokun nor Paarthurnax didn't have to ask why. Golzqahwuth had taken Kaalvahnir's place at the Eldergleam, the hunter needing a break from being a guard. The dovah wasn't meant for that. Arcelia curled and uncurled her toes, tensing and relying her back and occasionally staring at the sky before ripping her gaze away. Still, she could never keep her focus away from the sky for long.

She let out a low grumble, and Paarthurnax approached her, nudging her. She looked up at him, eyes gleaming with need for the sky. She sighed, smiling slightly, and resting her hand on his snout and leaned her forehead on his nose.

He let out a breathe that ran through her hair, warming her scalp. Paarthurnax purred and Arcelia began petting him, her breathing heavy as she did her best to keep calm. His jaws parted slightly and he let out another breathe on her forehead. Arcelia shuddered, doing her best to hide how much this effected her. She could feel her heart fluttering, arms shaking.

"Paarthurnax," Arcelia said, but cut herself off, not sure what she was going to say. He tilted his head, meeting her eyes and brushing his muzzle against her cheek. Arcelia could feel her eyes stinging and watering and passed it off as the cold.

"Yes, Yoli?" Paarthurnax asked.

Arcelia paused, "n-nothing." She moved her face to kiss the side of his snout and Paarthurnax's chest swelled, letting out a low, content rattle. Arcelia looked up, seeing the sky past Paarthurnax's horns. He chuckled and tilted his head to the side.

"Come, Yoli, rii'i lovaas fah hi," Paarthurnax purred, "let us fly together, hmm?" Arcelia's eyes widened and she sprung onto his neck, adjusting herself and gripping his horns. "Eager?"

Arcelia froze, mouth open before she stammered, "y-yeah."

"Daughter of the Hawk, how can I be surprised?" Paarthurnax took flight. Arcelia smiled, feeling the wind against her face as Paarthurnax flew east. Eventually, her smile grew to be a grin, and she looked around. The feeling of excitement and need had grown to something more.  _Liberation_.

"Thanks for this. It's not often we get to do this," Arcelia sighed, laying forwards and leaning her chin on his head and tracing his scales. "Not having anywhere to go, that is."

"Vahzah, something I do regret," Paarthurnax agreed, "perhaps there will be a time where we have plenty. For that day, I await."

"It wouldn't be the longest you've waited for something," Arcelia snorted.

"Nid, it would not," Paarthurnax agreed.

"You're a lot more patient then I am," Arcelia smiled.

"For good reason," Paarthurnax agreed, though not so happy about it. Arcelia nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Then let's enjoy the time we have while we have it," Arcelia said. Paarthurnax purred, and they flew into the Velothi Mountains, towards a temple. Arcelia's eyes widened as she saw the strange portal at the top of the temple. They, however, landed at the bottom, by a river. "Where are we?"

"This is Skuldafn," Paarthurnax answered as Arcelia got off. He laid down by the water, "I don't care for the rest of it, but the waters down here I like."

"I can see why," Arcelia nodded, sitting next to him. He stretched his neck over her lap and she immediately paced a hand on his head, gently stroking the pale golden scales under her thumb. "Paarthurnax?" Paarthurnax snorted, unable to look up at her in his position so he rolled onto his back, carefully to avoid his wings or spines being injured. He lifted his head to stare at her. Arcelia laughed, until she could not.

"Yes?" Paarthurnax narrowed his eyes. She bit her lip, forcing her laughter down and patting his chest. He continued to glare at her.

"What are we?" Arcelia asked and Paarthurnax sighed, his gaze no longer holding that amused annoyance.

"Each other's," he said, rolling back and sitting in front of her, "I need not have limbs nor the lips of a human to express affection, Yoli. Nor are such concepts ever physical. However I cannot deny I want-" He cut himself off, leaving Arcelia confused. He approached her, pressing the tip of his muzzle to her lips. Arcelia's eyes widened, breathe hitching as he drew back, "then again, perhaps I can."

Arcelia gaped slightly, and then darted forwards and hugged him. Paarthurnax flinched in surprise but quickly wrapped his tail around her, closing his eyes contently. They stayed like that for a while as Arcelia traced his scales. Suddenly, a shadow passed over them. Arcelia looked up to see Vulvithmaar, who had seemed not to notice them. Arcelia pulled away from Paarthurnax and crouched down, moving to the shadows of the bridge. He flew towards the portal to Sovngarde, and Arcelia's eyes widened. "No," she hissed, ready to shift to reach him quicker. Paarthurnax had another idea taking flight and gripping her in his claws, flying towards Vulvithmaar.

He noticed them approaching too late and faded away, like dark dust floating towards the sky. Paarthurnax stopped, unsure what to do as Arcelia climbed onto his neck.

" _Go, my child! Sovngarde awaits for you to liberate it from the Dragonborn as he did Alduin!_ " she heard the voice of Kynareth.

"It appears we're going forwards then," Arcelia grumbled. Paarthurnax responded in kind, flying into the portal. They appeared on the steps, flying above. Arcelia heard the roar of Vulvithmaar and saw him flying towards the center of the vortex. "By the Nine, what is he doing?"

"Something we need to stop," Paarthurnax shrugged, and began flying after the Dovahkiin.

"Vul Vith Maar!" Arcelia shouted, catching his attention. He hissed, shaking his head before continuing up, "Vul Vith Maar!" He was clearly tempted to meet her challenge and was barely overcoming, "Gunnar!"

He wavered, allowing them to catch up with them. When Arcelia looked down a twinge of excitement sparked inside of her at how high they were, the light so close it wouldn't take long to reach up and touch it. Gunnar stared at them with red eyes, waiting for them to make the first attack. When they didn't he flew forwards.

"Wuld!" he shouted.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Arcelia shouted back, setting off his momentum and redirecting it. He hissed, glaring at him. "He can be harmed in the sky here," she whispered to Paarthurnax.

"Yol Toor Shul!" they both shouted, scorching the dragon's already dark scales. Vulvithmaar swooped down, coming up from beneath them. Paarthurnax swiped with claws at the Dovahkiin. And Vulvithmaar yelped but still crashed into Paarthurnax. Arcelia quickly leaned down, remembering the experience with the titans, and wrapped her arms and legs around Paarthurnax's neck. Paarthurnax was flipped over in the air and Arcelia's limbs shook with effort. Vulvithmaar flew above Paarthurnax, fangs sinking into his neck. Paarthurnax roared in pain, and Arcelia gulped, gripping her dagger, forcing more weight onto less limbs. She reached up, plunging her dagger into his eye as he had once done to Paarthurnax.

Vuvlithmaar released Paarthurnax's throat and roared, not having anyone to pull the dagger out of his now blind side.

Vulvithmaar glared for a second as Paarthurnax regained his balance before flying back up towards the light. Arcelia rarely used Illusion magick, so she knew this would hurt. She screamed as it pulsed through her, making her feel like there was nothing yet everything around her, like everything was closing in but infinite. She released it in a bolt of green light, glad to be rid of it as it crashed into Vulvithmaar.

It overtook him, causing him to freeze and begin to fall, unable to move. The spell didn't last long on the powerful being and he quickly flared his wings open.

"You're petty magick is all you can think of?" he growled.

"You got a better idea?" she snarled. Vulvithmaar remained silent and continued flying up.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Paarthurnax shouted, as Arcelia leaned down to whisper something. "Crazy mortal, I shall!" Arcelia chuckled as Paarthurnax flew at Vulvithmaar, flying behind him. Arcelia kept a careful grip on his horns, knowing that letting go while they flew straight up would be a bad idea. She moved her legs so that she was crouched on Paarthurnax's head then leapt up, gripping onto Vulvithmaar's tail.

"Wuld!" she shouted, quickly scrambling up to his head and summoning a bound sword as she hung from on of his horns. She stabbed it through his neck, and he went rigid, roaring in pain. She let go of the horn, letting the force drag the blade down his back until it fell out. She reached for Paarthurnax, eyes widening as she missed.

"Kaanviing!" Paarthurnax shouted, swooping down sharply to fly after her. Arcelia shrieked, really not wanting to fall to her death, in Sovngarde no less. Vulvithmaar fell also, his life fading.

" _Lok Kaan Viing! Awaken as a true child of Kyne!_ " she heard her mother yell. " _Shout and awaken!_ "

"Lok Kaan Viing!" Arcelia shouted and was shocked as she fell and shifted into something much larger.

"Arcelia?" she heard Paarthurnax mutter, as she stared at herself. Still unsure how to do this, she flared her wings and was parachuted up. She chirped in shock, the sound coming not from her regular mouth but a sharp, curved beak, not like a hawk but more like a parrot. Paarthurnax flared his own wings to avoid hitting the clumsy bird.

"How does this work!?"


	28. Chapter 28

It was surprisingly easy for Arcelia to regain her balance, pointing her beak at the dying Dragonborn below her. She allowed herself to drift down, landing before Gunnar, who glared up at her with his remaining eye. While he was larger then her, she stood tall over the black and red-scaled dragon. Paarthurnax landed beside her, confused. "Gunnar?" Arcelia tilted her head.

"That is no longer my name," Vulvithmaar scoffed, "I am no longer the petty Dovahkiin-"

"Then why did he do this?" Arcelia interrupted him. He snorted, lifting his head despite the massive hole running down his back. When he didn't answer, she hissed, ruffling her feathers, "surely y- he had some reason?"

"Power is in our blood. He recognized that. Unlike your petty lover, I gladly embrace what I am," Vulvithmaar sneered.

"Then you failed to realize it's not what you are but who you want to become that is you? Did you not realize that blood is merely something that keeps us alive, it does not define us?" Arcelia argued, shaking, "you defined yourself, Gunnar. Not the blood of a dragon, nor the origins of a nord. You did this, not anything else. You are who you  _choose_. And you chose."

"You fool!" Vulvithmaar snarled, "do you not think the old me cared for you? The friendship, that wasn't a lie-"

"Wasn't it? Because in the end, you betrayed it," Arcelia chirped angrily. Paarthurnax's tail brushed against her leg and she met his eyes, the warning inside them, and she nodded, taking deep breathes. Vulvithmaar, unsure what to say, instead attacked, standing up on his hind legs to bite her neck. Her neck snapped down, piercing his instead with a sharp bite at the base of the skull. She thrashed her head from side to side and Vulvithmaar wheezed as her beak both crushed and tore his flesh.

"Wuld Ro Kest!" Vulvithmaar shouted, escaping from her grasp though tearing off a chunk from the side of his neck. Vulvithmaar whimpered and hissed, limping away a small while before collapsing. He shook his head rapidly, yelping at the pain in his neck. He stood back up, looking down at the ground, "If I am to die tonight, then to Oblivion with all of you."

Vulvithmaar did his best to spring forward, on the edge of death as he bit into Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax snarled, held weakly by Vulvithmaar, who's only advantage was his weight. Paarthurnax, thrashed, easily shaking off the weakening dragon. Arcelia hurried forward, flaring her wings as she began shifting again, returning to be a nord. Arcelia, collapsed to her knees, looking up at Vulvithmaar, who snarled, opening his jaws. Arcelia summoned a bound sword, wishing she had brought Dawnbreaker, even if the sword was weak against everyone other then undead.

"Aaz hah so, Gunnar," Arcelia whispered, standing and plunging the blade upwards through his skull. He nearly immediately died and Arcelia fell backwards into Paarthurnax. Vulvithmaar collapsed, the blade vanishing as his eyes grew unfocused, staring off into the Void. Arcelia closed her eyes, doing her best not to cry. She failed, leaning on Paarthurnax and sobbing. He remained silent, wrapping a wing around her as the soul of Gunnar and those he had absorbed flew into him, the scales and flesh burning away to reveal the human skeleton beneath. A dark substance remained, unsticking from it an forming an orb that floated above the skeleton.

Paarthurnax let out a low purr, curling around Kaanviing. She gripped his neck in a tight embrace, needing only to be close to him. There was a chirp from the sphere, who floated impatiently, traveling in small circles through the air.

Arcelia looked up at it, tears falling from her cheeks as the sphere waited. She remembered it, the one Gunnar had absorbed. She approached it, legs shaking as she reached out. It fell into her palm, its surface surprisingly smooth. She glared at it, not angry at it though but at herself. It seemed to be comfortable in her palm and she closed her eyes, turning to Paarthurnax.

"Shall we go?" her frown deepened, unable to meet the eyes of Wuth Gein.

"Geh," Paarthurnax nodded, tilting his head for her to climb on. She kept a careful grip on the sphere as the great warrior, Tsun approached.

"You have done us a great service, as the Dragonborn had before. But his time of glory is over, clouded instead in betrayal and shame. I am sorry it had to end with the loss of an old friend. I shall return you to Nirn, if you are ready?" Tsun asked.

"I am," Arcelia nodded.

"Then so am I," Paarthurnax agreed.

"Nahl Dal Vus!" Tsun shouted, and a blinding light covered them, transporting them to the Throat of he World where they were greeted by a wide-eyed Mallokun. Arcelia blinked away the pain from the light and slid off Paarthurnax's neck, releasing the orb that floated by her side.

"Zu'u ni drem!" Mallokun bounded up to them, glaring at them with fire in his eyes, "where have you been so that you could not hear me call for you, fahdonne? I-"

"Drem, Mallokun," Paarthurnax bowed slightly, "we were caught up against Vulvithmaar trying to enter Sovngarde. He succeeded, though now he is dead."

Mallokun froze, and stared at the two, suddenly realizing how little happiness could be brought from this event. "Arcelia," Mallokun spoke grimly then was suddenly smacked on the nose. He reeled as the sphere chirped once at him, returning to Arcelia's side. "What is it?"

"A soul, apparently," Arcelia shrugged, "it's what Gunnar absorbed to make him into Vulvithmaar. I wish his death was the end. But sadly, Mehrunes Dagon is still a threat. A threat however that currently, I cannot deal with. I am unaware the meaning of this soul, but for now it's best we simply rest, if I can dream peacefully."

 

_Arcelia was in a dark cave, and already didn't like where this was going. She looked around and tried to cast a magelight, but was unable. She felt chills running down her spine as she began panicking. She clenched her fists, looking around in the darkness. She swore she could see something moving on the ground, but she could not hear it above the drip of water somewhere in the cave. There was a loud hiss as whatever was there rose up, making eye contact with her._

_Arcelia's eyes widened and she backed up, trying to use her magick to light up the long figure but failed. "You know who I am, do you not, Arcelia?" a familiar voice spoke from the serpent. She recognized it well, immediately coming up with images of the Skull of Corruption as the realization sh was dreaming also hit._

_"Vaermina," Arcelia scowled, tense._

_"I have come with an offer," the daedra said, "forsake Hermaeus Mora and Boethiah, and I shall join you along with Sanguine. Do not, and lose everything you knew. Memories perhaps, of your love for Paarthurnax?"_

_"You want me to forfeit two powerful daedra for two slightly less powerful, not to mention annoying daedra?" Arcelia tilted her head._

_"You dare disrespect me?" Vaermina hissed, baring venomous fangs, "in my own realm?"_

_"I am loyal to Hermaeus Mora, not Boethiah. I would forfeit him for allies depending on the ally, but just forfeiting Boethiah, I doubt that's an offer," Arcelia ignored Vaermina's anger, focusing on shielding her mind from Vaermina's assaults._

_"You are correct," Vaermina glared._

_"And Boethiah is a necessary pawn against Molag Bal, though the word pawn is hardly accurate," Arcelia said, "I suggest you leave now. Your threat of taking my memories of Paarthurnax has always been one regardless of my denial of your blackmail."_

_"I am the next target, am I not?" Vaermina hissed._

_Arcelia shook her head and lied, "no, I'd rather defeat Sanguine first, then you."_

_Vaermina continued to glare, her tongue flicking out to taste the air before she dropped down to the ground. "Very well, I long to see you lose this war."_

 

Arcelia woke in a cold sweat against Paarthurnax and looked down to see the soul nudging her arm. When it noticed her, it let out a chirp and floated above her head. "What?" she muttered, near forgetting the wing above her as she almost sat up into it. It simply floated there for a few seconds until it finally moved outside of the wing and left. "Okay then," Arcelia sighed, and rested her head again.

Arcelia closed her eyes, doing her best to focus on the warmth of the dragon beside her. Paarthurnax shifted, lifting his wing to see her awake. "Grind," he stared down at her and she glared up at him.

"Why do you assault me with the light?" she grumbled, standing up.

"With that wording, you would have had to assault yourself with it at some time," Paarthurnax answered, amused, "I decided to do it for you." Arcelia groaned, rolling her eyes and hiding a small smile.

"Stop tormenting the poor joor," Mallokun shook his head, "I have never seen worse advances." Arcelia reached down, gripping some snow in her hand and throwing at Paarthurnax.

"Yes, Mallokun," Arcelia agreed as it hit Paarthurnax's wing.

"This again?" Paarthurnax tilted his head as Arcelia grabbed some more snow.

"Yes, but this time you're they prey," Arcelia threw another snowball.

"Kogaan Akatosh I am not the victim to this again," Mallokun praised the sky with a chuckle as Arcelia stared at the ground, lifting her arm with the telekinesis spell and lifted a large sheet of snow. Paarthurnax immediately took flight to avoid the wave of snow.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Paarthurnax shouted at the snow and it stormed into them, knocking Arcelia off her feet. "I think I won." Arcelia sighed as Paarthurnax landed, brushing snow off of herself before going to help Mallokun.

"I think you won too," Mallokun chuckled as Arcelia brushed the snow the Mallokun couldn't get off. Suddenly, there was a low growl from the sphere as Hermaeus Mora appeared.

"If you are done with your entertainment," he greeted them. Arcelia nodded. "I have let you alone for long enough. What happened in Aetherius?"

"Vulvithmaar is dead. The shout turns me into a giant bird and now we have the soul that he absorbed," Arcelia said and the orb responded by chirping and bumbing her shoulder, "it's been a pest."

It went to hover away from her, as if pouting. "The soul of who?"

"No idea," Arcelia shook her head. The orb fell to the ground and began rolling in circles around her feet. Hermaeus Mora was writing furiously, obviously connecting a lot more dots then Arcelia could comprehend. Suddenly, two tentacles shot forth, wrapping around the sphere and dragging it closer for Hermaeus Mora to inspect. It squealed in shock and began struggling.

"Just bare through it," Arcelia shook her head and it let out a defiant squeak, thrashing in Herma-Mora's grip before giving up. Hermaeus Mora did something that caused the orb's red streaks to flash and the soul let out a series of chirps as if laughing. The daedra glared at it, obviously confused at the reaction as the two dragons glanced at eachother.

Suddenly, the Daedric Prince dropped the sphere and it landed in the snow with a thud before quickly rolling to hide behind Arcelia's foot.

"That is all. I see Vaermina has moved her forces to help Sanguine though I cannot say why she would _want_ to," Hermaeus Mora spoke, "the attack on Quagmire will be soon."

"Very well," Arcelia nodded and her master vanished. Arcelia looked down at the soul by her feet. "You're going to have to get used to him."

The soul let out a low growl, though the sound it made was not intimidating at all. Arcelia chuckled and picked it up, turning to the dragons.

"What just happened?" Mallokun asked.

"Hermaeus Mora tapped into the soul's memories for information. Luckily, he actually leaves them be, unlike Vaermina," Arcelia explained.

"You seem to hate her as much as he does," Paarthurnax tilted her head.

"She chooses the voice of a child but speaks of things one would never want a child to say," Arcelia frowened, "I've met her. She's not pleasant to be around."

"I believe you," Mallokun snorted.


	29. Chapter 29

Arcelia stood ready to enter Apocrypha, though instead of Dawnbreaker, she carried an enchanted Skyforge steel sword with the use of a fire and a drain health enchantment, in fact everything was enchanted. Her dagger held a fiery soul trap, and not to mention the amount of enchantments on her blue mage robes, all of which she had Sergius from the College of Winterhold to thank. She was quickly dragged into Apocrypha, and she heard the soul chirp in protest, unable to follow her. "Greetings, Arcelia. The assault on Quagmire begins today, you will not be there," Hermaeus Mora said, "you will be attacking the heart of Quagmire in the Waters of Oblivion."

"What of Vaermina herself?" Arcelia asked.

"The realms of the daedra are extensions of their hosts. Destroying the realm will destroy them. Going straight to kill them in their own realm is near impossible."

"I understand," Arcelia nodded, then tilted her head, "you put a lot of trust that I won't take advantage of that."

"All seekers of knowledge fall to my whims eventually. You seek, you fell, you are trapped forever," Hermaeus Mora blinked.

"Of course," Arcelia nodded slowly, "so how do I defeat Quagmire?"

 

Arcelia fell to her knees, quickly twisting and slashing the watcher. Kaanviing was severely offset by it's similarity to Herma-Mora. It slammed the spade-tentacles onto the ground, it's eyes glowing as multiple streaks of green lightning erupted from it, slowly approaching. Arcelia used a ward against it while she attacked with shock magick. She quickly through a dart into its eye.

"I am no snack," she hissed, rushing forward and stabbing her sword through the eye. It collapsed, dying. It had taken a while for Arcelia to figure out that the Waters of Oblivion simply were Oblivion, a fact Hermaeus Mora hadn't cared to explain. This irritated Arcelia, having not expected it to be the same as her nightmares. Perhaps it was best he hadn't told her, to decrease hesitation, but regardless, she was quite unhappy. She hurried forward, longing to get to the center of Quagmire as quickly as possible. She had been walking for hours, and there was not enough space to fly. It didn't appear this part of Quagmire shifted much, not in shape at least though definitely in material.

Currently, the walls were fleshy and lined with many vicious mouths that snapped at her, unable to approach and only drool as they watched her without eyes. Arcelia quickened her pace, using multiple illusion spells to help ease the dread but they weren't working very well, the terrors of Quagmire far more powerful then any spell she could use to ward them.

She was attacked by many mysterious-looking daedra, most of which terrifying even if just because they were so enigmatic. The current being was twisting towards her, a massive gaping circle in its chest where its mouth was, jagged fangs jutting from it. There was no head, no arms, and was slithering towards her as a snake would. It leapt towards her and she tossed it to the side as it approached. It writhed on the ground before it began to prop itself up again. Her blade slashed through its bubbly flesh and she hurried past, unsure of just  _what_ that thing was. Even more hours passed, but she couldn't be tired in the realm of nightmares. She didn't want to be either, but you can't sleep in a realm of sleep. Blood stained her clothes, and something else that she tried to ignore. When she finally reached the Heart of Quagmire, she froze, seeing Vaermina, not as the being she was so often depicted as but as something far more hideous, watching her.

"You think you can defeat me, mortal? Here, in my own realm?" Vaermina hissed from some endless hole in the fleshy mass. "You are foolish." There was a loud squelch as she unlatched herself from he walls of the cavern, falling to the ground as the walls became mirrors. Arcelia's eyes widened, seeing the horrific mass of flesh at all angles, some more unpleasant then others.

Arcelia drew her sword, near paralyzed in fear as something began ripping through it, revealing a massive  chaurus/centipede-like monstrosity that let out a piercing shriek. Arcelia took a few steps backwards. It hurried towards her, surprisingly fast on the millions of tiny legs that carried it. It arched upwards, diving towards her as it spread its mandibles. Arcelia sidestepped, slashing sideways and cutting off the mandible, which quickly regrew. Vaermina hissed, crawling on the roof of the cave as Arcelia stayed in place, preparing a fire spell, the burn surging through her. Vaermina spat a blob of viscous, sizzling goo at her and she barely avoided it. Vaermina hurried towards Arcelia again and Arcelia released the explosion and slashed Vaermina across the face. It arched back from the flame with a screech and slammed back down on her, knocking her underneath the daedra. Vaermina opened its mandibles, caressing Arcelia's cheeks, a threat Arcelia didn't dare underestimate. Suddenly, Vaermina's mouth opened and the serrated appendages cut into Arcelia's jaw.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Arcelia shouted, the fire finding its way inside Vaermina. Arcelia gripped her dagger, stabbing in between plates of chitin before Vaermina fled back to the ceiling. Arcelia threw many fire bolts up at Vaermina who was crawling in random loops on the cave roof, often crawling over itself. Vaermina let out a deafening shriek, rendering Arcelia paralyzed. Vaermina dropped down, gripping Arcelia and shoving her into the dirt, feet digging into an impaling Arcelia's flesh, slowly and painfully ripping her apart. She let out a voiceless scream, before the paralysis wore off. "Lok Kaan Viing!"

Arcelia shifted, her white feathers torn and matted in blood. Arcelia bit down on Vaermina's chitin armor, quickly cracking it in er powerful jaws before tossing the daedra off of her. Vaermina was quick to  leap back on as Arcelia healed herself.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Arcelia shouted, barely phasing the Dreamweaver. Arcelia bit into Vaermina again, throwing the arachnid yet again. Arcelia finished healing, launching herself over Vaermina and gripping Vaermina's long body in her talons, slashing Vaermina's neck like her beak was an axe. Eventually, Arcelia managed to pull out a long, squishy thread of entrails. Vaermina screeched, and Arcelia was sent backwards, into the wall. Arcelia's gripped to the side of the wall tightly as she watched Vaermina twisting. There was a flash of light from the lightning outside, despite there not being a way to get in.

Vaermina shifted, becoming a massive giant, many limbs twisting from its torso as it stared at her and began crawling towards her, dragging itself along. Arcelia let out a hiss, flaring her feathers as the terror approached her. Arcelia leapt down from the wall, biting off one of its sour limbs before hopping away, wanting to stay as far away as possible. The amount of limbs was insane, many of them twisted over the front of Vaermina, not moving to help the rest of the limbs that dragged it forth. Arcelia leapt away again, flaring her wings as a threat. There was a low chuckle as the nonmoving arms unwrapped to reveal a long, stringy chord of flesh that unravelled, revealing a young maiden attached to it by the scalp, wearing torn and bloody rags.

"Do you fear me, Kaanviing?" the girl spoke with wide eyes, as if she had seen all the horrors of Vaermina, despite that she was Vaermina. "Reasonable, then for you to turn back? Perhaps otherwise I may have my way with you, insert many things into your flesh that do not belong? Perhaps preparing you? For Molag Bal?"

Arcelia's eyes widened, and she took another step back, finding it hard to move, "why do you wish me to leave, Vaermina? You have proven to not care if you kill me or not. Are you perhaps afraid of me?"

"Ha, your foolishness knows no bounds! I cannot die, why should I fear you?" Vaermina laughed, perhaps snapping back a little too quickly, giving Arcelia a slight reassurance.

"I call your bluff," Arcelia stared, ready to shout.

"Bluff? My bluff?" Vaermina tilted her head at a sickening angle, "very well, if that is what you think. Come face me, Kaanviing!"

"Wuld Ro Kest," Arcelia flared her wings, gripping the string in which Vaermina hung. Arcelia thrashed her head from side to side, tearing it as Vaermina cried out in rage, her arm shifting into a massive axe and hacking into the base of Arcelia's wing. Arcelia shrieked as the wing dangled loosely, finally tearing the girl from the rest of the beast. She dissolved into dust and the arms wrapped around the blood spot where Vaermina was. Arcelia began healing her wing, feeling her consciousness fading. She hated to realize that that was a good sign.

Arcelia did her best to stay aware as Vaermina crawled towards her again, reaching towards her with long clawed fingers. Arcelia bit onto one of the hands, throwing Vaermina and tearing off a piece of the hand.

Arcelia shrieked, flaring her wings, and circling Vaermina. Vaermina darted forwards again and Arcelia snapped forwards, expecting her beak to close around flesh but instead, it closed around air as Vaermina burrowed into the ground. "Yol Toor Shul!" Arcelia shouted after her, climbing onto a higher surface to avoid the ground. Vaermina emerged from behind her, knocking the massive bird forwards onto the ground. Arcelia was pinned, unsure how to escape as her eyes snapped around frantically. "Wuld Ro Kest!"

Arcelia, unable to flare her wings to slow herself, slammed into the wall, crushing Vaermina. Vaermina shrieked as it fell to the ground, all the limbs fanning out as they began glowing with a dark energy. Arcelia shifted back into her nordic form and took the Black Book from her bag, lifting it up and studying it as the flesh melted off of Vaermina, leaving only a cloud of darkness floating there.

"Vaermina, Sejrikahn, Sagrinefis-isirch-manikahnjazepe, the realms of Oblivion hold no longer a use for you, and your meaning on Nirn has come to an end!" Arcelia began and she could feel the energy's panic. "Sejrikahn, Sagrinefis-isirch-manikahnjazepe, your energies decay, return to that cloud of what you were, unaware, eternal, and ever-useless. I banish you to the Void, Vaermina, and cast you to non-existence!"

Arcelia screamed, her body caught aflame as she writhed in the Void. No sound carried through the air, only her able to hear herself shrieking in pain. She didn't know how long she was there, her skin slowly burning. It felt like eons before she felt Hermaeus Mora prodding the Void, drawing her back into Apocrypha. She continued to thrash and scream, eyes squeezed shut as her flesh burnt and stung. Herma-Mora slapped her a few times before she settled down and glared at him, hacking, her son a furious bright red. She curled up, shaking, tired yet unable to sleep.

"Return to Nirn, Kaanviing. With Vaermina dead, Sanguine will likely leave the war entirely. It seems you have been affected more then you were supposed to," Hermaeus Mora mused, before sending her back to the Monahven. She yelped at the light, immediately scurrying away and curling in a ball. Paarthurnax and Mallokun quickly moved to comfort her, the soul chirping angrily before freezing and also going to comfort her.

"Welcome back, Kaanviing," Mallokun sighed. Arcelia looked up at him, nodding slightly as he blocked the light with his wing.

"My skin still burns," Arcelia hissed, though the red had faded.

"Geh, Yoli. What may we do?" Paarthurnax asked.

"Nothing," Arcelia shook her head, running her fingers along her irritated skin. She flinched, feeling as if she was suffering from scalding water being poured on her, though she felt better, she was also light-headed and exhausted but she feared sleep. The soul sat by her feet and Paarthurnax had curled around Arcelia, not touching her, but close enough for her to be comforted.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" Mallokun asked. Arcelia shrugged but eventually nodded as she was able to touch her skin without much pain. She leaned back into Paarthurnax, keeping her knees up to avoid vulnerability.

"I'm scared," Arcelia whispered, burrowing closer towards Paarthurnax.

"Zu'u mindoraan," Paarthurnax muttered, "we are here." The soul chirped in agreement and Arcelia closed, her eyes, smiling slightly before pointing at the sphere.

"You're adorable," Arcelia smirked and the soul chirped and bumped into her shoulder, causing her to flinch back, "don't let it get to your head, you can still be annoying to make me want to throw you into Oblivion." The soul whimpered and set itself in her lap. She chuckled, letting it find comfort in her. Mallokun shook his head, his scales seeming to have golden highlights for a small while before tilting her head. Mallokun seemed unaware, golden eyes still focused on his fahdonne. Arcelia shrugged it off, nuzzling Paarthurnax's neck and resting her had back down.

"There are three daedra left, four if Sanguine still sees the need to join them," Arcelia sighed, "Molag Bal, Azura, and our main issue, Mehrunes Dagon. I've been told Sanguine will likely le-"

"Well as it turns out, old Herma-Mora was wrong," a voice spoke and they all jumped. Arcelia stood, shaking with the surprising amount of effort it took to stand up.

"You're here to fight us then?" Arcelia gripped her sword.

"Oh my, no no no no," Sanguine shook his head, "I've come to offer my services to you."

"I'm guessing that's not all?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I rarely give without receiving," Sanguine frowned, "no. I want a boost of energy and I know just the new, interesting, and exciting way to get it."

"Go on," Arcelia narrowed her eyes, confused.

"I am the Lord of Debauchery, Hedonism, and Passion. That last one is the main part of it. Such an odd pairing succumbing to said passion would give me just the boost I want," Sanguine answered, smiling slightly. Arcelia stared, her face first draining of color before it began regaining color, her cheeks red in embarrassment as she coughed awkwardly. Sanguine smirked, chuckling at her reaction.

"I'm afraid..." Paarthurnax trailed off, very quiet, "no."

"I agree, nope. I'm good, I decline your offer," Arcelia cliched her jaw, holding her breathe. This was not the greeting she wanted when she was recovering from Quagmire.

"You sure? You both seem flustered enough to  _want_ to," Sanguine's smirk widened.

"No. Even if... Even if either of us  _did_  want to, that wouldn't- that wouldn't," Arcelia hissed, her cheeks an angry cherry red, "work out so well."

"But the more you have with you in this war the merrier, am I right?" Sanguine asked, seeming so oddly calm.

"There's a certain price to pay for everything. The price isn't always worth it," Paarthurnax answered. Sanguine raised a brow, taking a sip from a tankard that had randomly appeared in his hands.

"So you're willing to let your lover stay a virgin forever?" Sanguine asked, taking another sip of mead from the tankard.

"Yes," Paarthurnax nodded. Sanguine lifted his hands in surrender, spilling his mead on the snow.

"My offer still stands, and believe me, it doesn't matter if you want my help or not. If you two change your mind, I will appear regardless of  _why_ you did it," Sanguine grinned and disappeared. The soul began chirping repeatedly, likely laughing.

"Let them not be humiliated any more," Mallokun scolded it and it immediately fell silent. Arcelia sighed and collapsed back into the snow, hesitant now to lean against Paarthurnax. Still, she settled into his warmth. Even if she could, she wasn't ready. Arcelia had been aware from the day she began realizing her affections for the old dovah that nothing could happen between them and she was okay with that. It didn't matter. Still, she couldn't deny it would be nice if they could, though she doubted that she would choose to anyways at this point. Arcelia shuddered, having finished her thoughts on those events and the memories of her battle with Vaermina immediately came to mind.


	30. Chapter 30

"No, I do not plan to be working for a while. With the Dragonborn and Vaermina's death, the daedra have been significantly slowed," Arcelia shook her head, walking along the river on the way back to Jorrvaskr. Aela nodded slowly and the soul chirped.

"When I first met you, I didn't think you'd ever be Harbinger. I couldn't see Kodlak dying. But he trusted you. That wasn't misplaced. You've gone farther then I've expected, then anyone expected," Aela smiled, "won't Vaermina eventually come back?"

"If she was banished, yes. She was forced into nonexistence. Perhaps the concept of nightmares will grow intelligence again and she will be recreated. That won't be in at least a millennia if we're unlucky," Arcelia shook her head.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" Aela asked.

"No."

"Right, you don't hunt," Aela nodded and the soul groaned in dissapointment, "you gonna go back to High Hrothgar?"

"I'll probably go back to Jorrvaskr first. How's Sinding?"

"He's not feral anymore and has made one hell of a warrior. He's still a bit rough around the edges but he's learning from the best. You were right to let him stay," Aela answered as the road parted away from the river and up the hill.

"As I thought," Arcelia nodded, "how have the other wolves held up around him?"

"It's a bit off putting that he's not a member of the Circle but they tend to forget," Aela shrugged, "no one else is aware he has the Blood. Vilkas is a little more wary since he's been cured. Farkas is much better with the pup."

"Also to be expected, though he would likely be wary anyways," Arcelia chuckled as the entered Jorrvaskr. The Companions regarded her with honor, recognizing her as their Harbinger. "Speaking of him, Sinding!"

"Yes, Harbinger?" he asked, leather armor fitting the tamed wolf well.

"Do you want to spar in the courtyard?" Arcelia asked, "just because I don't use a sword often doesn't mean I'm above it."

"Sure, now?"

"Why not?" Arcelia shrugged and they walked out the back door of Jorrvaskr, Arcelia summoning a bound sword to avoid injuring him with her enchantments. The soul floated silently, knowing well to not disturb a friendly sparring. He drew his great sword and swung first. Arcelia sidestepped, lifting her sword and sliding his sword down, aiming a kick to his gut. Sinding gasped, quickly regained himself, swinging again to block her attack. He slashed her across the arm. Arcelia hissed, sliding her sword up his and latching the bases together, pulling his sword away and kicking his knee. Sinding fell with a growl. "You fight well. You have yet to get used to the weight of your blade of choice, and keep your knees bent. If your knees are straight like they were, I could have broken your leg."

"Understood," Sinding nodded as she pulled him off the ground.

"Goodbye friend, I'll be going to High Hrothgar now," Arcelia nodded. "Lok Kaan Viing!" Arcelia shifted and leapt up onto the stone wall, gripping the sphere in her beak before pushing off and flying east. She flew to High Hrothgar and landed in the courtyard, greeting Arngeir.

"You lied to me, Kaanviing," Arngeir frowned. Arcelia set the soul down, who chirped and began hovering.

"What?"

"You are attracted to Paarthurnax," Arngeir smiled slightly, "no matter. I am not angry. It's your choice and his. We hold much respect for you, if anything."

"Thank you, Arngeir. I thought you do not speak to Paarthurnax?"

"We do speak with Mallokun occasionally," Arngeir answered, "his eyes are more like gold then the Altmer's. Have you not noticed how different he is from the other dov?"

"I have. He doesn't like shouting or even speaking the dovah tongue and he's quite small compared to them," Arcelia nodded, adjusting her wings, "why do you ask?"

"He doesn't hold the soul of a dragon in the regular sense, or rather he has a very small portion of one," Arngeir answered, "but the golden eyes I can't explain, or his scales occasionally having a gold sheen. You talk with him often. I figured you could offer some insight to this?"

"I'm afraid not but I have noticed the sheen once. I thought it was just me. Thank you, Arngeir," Arcelia shrugged, looking up into the clouds.

"Lok, Thu'um, Kaanviing. Likely, Paarthurnax waits," Arngeir nodded, and began walking away from the massive bird.

"Farewell, Arngeir," Arcelia nodded, gripping the soul and flying up the rest of the mountain where Paarthurnax meditated on the Word Wall. She put the soul down and Paarthurnax lifted his eyes to meet hers, the wall barely holding him at eye level. She leaned over, brushing her beak against his snout before shifting again and Paarthurnax looked down at her. Arcelia smiled up at him and he leaned further off the Word Wall, pressing his snout into her lips. Arcelia smiled, her heart fluttering as she ignored the soul who watched right above.

"Grind, Yoli," Paarthurnax closed his eyes, content. Arcelia reached up and pet his snout, Wuth Gein leaning into her touch. Arcelia chuckled.

"You know, when I first met you, I didn't think you'd be a huge for pets," Arcelia smirked, "if anything, I'd thought you would find humiliating."

"You were wrong," Paarthurnax shrugged, slipping off the wall and beside her. "Bo paaz?"

"Paaz lok," Arcelia nodded. "Where is Mallokun?"

"Flying at Lake Geir," Paarthurnax answered, curling up over a smaller rock. Arcelia sat beside him, laying over his neck and resting her arm over his neck. "What was it like?"

"What?" Arcelia asked.

"Killing a Daedra."

"Terrifying. It probably wouldn't have been so bad with most others. With them you'd likely fear death. With Vaermina, it's not death I was afraid of. It was just seeing that thing any longer then I had to. To see that for eternity, one would begin to  _wish_  they had died," Arcelia sighed, "my fear of Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon has settled. Battling them and fearing death is far better then battling Vaermina and fearing life."

"Krosis. I shall not ask any further," Paarthurnax sighed, "my comprehension of the mortal mind is by far flawed. I cannot understand just how different it works. But the mind does work, and your mind works well. Zu'u ag fah hi ulse. Do you regret not being able to..."

"No, Paarthurnax," Arcelia shook her head, "I don't need that and even if we could, I wouldn't be ready. I understand we can never do what mortal lovers do and I'm alright with that. I still love you, I can still lay by your side, and if I ever was to regret, I have hands. I don't need another to fulfill any pleasures I have."

"I understand," Paarthurnax sighed in relief.

"I do, however, regret saying it like that," Arcelia looked away.

"I understand," Paarthurnax purred, "you need not be ashamed. You are quite blunt."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose so," Arcelia nodded, then looked around. "Where's the soul?"

"Likely fled," Paarthurnax chuckled, "goraan gaaf, med kiir. It is like a young child, though I can sense its many years. It will return. It is drawn to you as if you are its parent."

"Yes, but it only obeys Mallokun," Arcelia laughed, and nuzzled his neck. Paarthurnax let out a low growl before staring at her.

"Smoliin yol, zu'u hind," Paarthurnax frowned, before resting his head again, closing his eyes and leaving Arcelia confused. Arcelia sighed, leaning down and kissing the back of the dragon's skull before closing her eyes as well, resting into his warmth. They didn't sleep but meditated on the Thu'um together, basking in each other's warmth as they did so, finding themselves much more able to focus in the presence of the other. The soul slowly began rolling back, resting by the two adjoining in meditation, though it was much more distracted then those two, unable to stay focused for more then a few minutes at a time.

 

Arcelia stood begrudgingly, her wings being thoroughly inspected by the Demon of Knowledge. Eventually, he relented. "Boethiah wishes to see you in Attribution's Share," Hermaeus Mora said. "Shall I send you there or will you go to Nirn first?"

"You should probably send me there," Arcelia preened her feathers, "I'm guessing it has to do with Molag Bal."

"Likely," Hermaeus Mora agreed, "be on your way."

Arcelia was teleported to Attribution's Share, looking up to see the twisted towers of the fiery realm. Boethiah appeared, his sword held by his red loincloth. He greeted Kaanviing with a curt nod, stabbing the tip of the blade into the stone beneath their feet.

"Unlike Herma-Mora, I am unaware of how to truly kill a Daedric Lord. This I regret," Boethiah said, "I want you to bring Molag Bal here."

"Of course, Boethiah. But how should I go along with that?" Arcelia asked.

"Fight your way through Coldharbor as quickly and mercilessly as you can. I would ask for stealth but I'm afraid that won't do. You aim to impress him enough to not kill you within seconds," Boethiah said, "simply speak to him. Tell him I wish to speak with him in my own realm, that I wish to forfeit this feud between the two of us, surrendering."

"I may need more to go on," Arcelia shook her head.

"Spin the web as much as you wish. I don't have to like it," Boethiah scowled, cringing likely at the thought of the things Arcelia could say about the Prince of Plots.

"Very well. I trust you will know when I'm done then," Arcelia spoke.

"Go then. I doubt Azura would lift a finger to help Molag Bal against you if it meant her freedom," Boethiah reassured Kaanviing.

"I shall go then," Arcelia nodded, and Boethiah lifted his sword, slicing through the air and opening the portal to Coldharbour. Arcelia walked through, immediately greeted by a few daedroths. Arcelia summoned a bound spear, throwing it and impaling a daedroth. The other two ran towards her and she managed to dispatch another with fire magick. The final one managed to slash her arm and Arcelia hissed, sending her dagger through its neck.

"What foolishness is this, petty mortal?" Molag Bal mocled her and she looked up to see the King of Rape watching her fight her way to him. "Do you believe you can defeat me?"

It took an hour of fighting titans and daedroths before she made it to the giant. He reached towards her, the letter on his hand glowing. Arcelia yelped as she was brought forth through the air and Molag Bal grabbed her in his hand, roaring at her.

"I simply have a message," Arcelia protested as Molag Bal squeezed her, though he stopped before her could break any bones.

"Speak, mortal, before I lose my patience," Molag Bal scowled, the ghastly glow of his eyes grew brighter, just another level of his threat.

"Boethiah, wishes to speak with you in Attribution's share. He wishes to surrender, it seems," Arcelia answered.

"Ha. Unlike you, I am no fool. That deceiver surrenders to no one," Molag Bal laughed and dropped Arcelia.

"Lok Kaan Viing!" Arcelia shouted, hovering in the air before Molag Bal with persistence.

"I will humor you, child of Aedra. Boethiah's lie will not be a surprise," Molag Bal sneered, "did you for a second believe him?"

"I'm stupid compared to most Daedra, not insane," Arcelia answered, flying to find a crag to land on. "It's not up to me wether you believe him or not."

"Of course. Your loyalties are not to Boethiah. Mehrunes Dagon has served his purpose to me long enough. I will support you in his defeat. That doesn't make us allies," Molag Bal nodded and sent her back. Arcelia looked around before she took flight from the crag on the side of the Monahven, returning to Paarthurnax and resting beside him.

"Grind, Yoli," she greeted him spreading her wing and placing it over him. He moved towards her feathers, resting his head at her side.

"Pruzah daal, Sili," Paarthurnax sighed, "I know little of your mortal emotion, Fen hi aak? Can you guide me?"

"Paarthurnax?" Arcelia tilted her head, "what are you looking for?"

"You. Here," Paarthurnax frowned, "with me."

"Zu'u ag fah hi ulse, Paarthurnax. Even in death, that will not change. I stand by you and fly with you as long as I have the legs and wings to do so, and then I will still remain," Arcelia rested her head on his, her wing tightening over him, "death cannot defeat my love for you."

"You say you do not regret," Paarthurnax frowned.

"I don't," Arcelia shook her head. He looks away, suddenly clenching his jaw as if not wanting to say it.

"Do you need help, fahdon?" Mallokun chuckled as he woke up.

"Geh," Paarthurnax refused to meet either of their eyes.

"You may not regret, but he does. The dov feel not your knowledge of the word love. But we feel smoliin, passion," Mallokun said and Paarthurnax hissed. Arcelia's eyes widened before she sighed.

"That's all? I'd think there would be more of a reason for you to be embarrassed, Paarthurnax," Arcelia tilted her head, "there is no shame, Paarthurnax. I understand."

"Kogaan," Paarthurnax relaxed slowly, settling into her again. Arcelia chirped, nuzzling the back of his head.

"Thank you, Mallokun," Arcelia turned her attention to her friend. "How have you been?"

"Hunting, mostly. It's good to not be your ride everywhere anymore," Mallokun chuckled.

"Krosis," Arcelia chuckled, having grown more accustomed to the language as she slowly learned to speak Dovah. "Perhaps you'll find your wings less sore, eventually?"

"I have no doubt," Mallokun chuckled, flying up to perch on the Word Wall, "I shall meditate now. Pruzah sul."

"Farewell," Arcelia chuckled, taking her place resting at Paarthurnax's side, figuring it would be good to let him enjoy her warmth as much as she usually did his.


	31. Chapter 31

Arcelia jumped, gripping her dagger before glaring at the sudden appearance of Hermaeus Mora. "Yes?" she frowned, tense. Hermaeus Mora let out a low hiss.

"You have betrayed our own allies," he growled.

"You can't tell why? Boethiah wanted me to bring Molag Bal to his realm as you know. I did so though didn't spin the lie like Boethiah wanted. We both know he wouldn't have fallen for it," Arcelia shook her head.

"Daedric politics are to complicated for you to understand, mortal. This has off set a delicate balance," Hermaeus Mora snarled.

"Killing Vaermina didn't? Or is that different because it was you who had me do it?" Arcelia tilted her head. "This is a war. Your politics wer fucked up long before this."

The daedra remained silent, seathing. "I had planned for the death of Vaermina. We all had, extensively. Not Molag Bal defeating Boethiah."

"Only our allies planned for that. The Vigilant of Stendarr and the cultists were who Boethiah brought to the table. They mostly died."

"Meridia. Mephala. They are his enemies."

"He is not our ally. Molag Bal has made it clear that he will turn against us afterwards. Meridia has already agreed to put up with him. Mephala has been doing nothing to help us, as you said yourself."

"But now Mephala may turn against us," Hermaeus Mora continued to argue.

"Likely would have anyways."

"I am disappointed, Kaanviing," Hermaeus Mora gripped her by the throat, lifting her. Arcelia struggled uselessly and looked around.

"So you plan to kill me?" she wheezed, "you need me. Or else you wouldn't have helped me this far."

"I can just as easily uss your corpse."

"My corpse cannot teach you my shouts," Arcelia glared. Hermaeus Mora snarled, slamming her into the snow. She yelped as she felt pain shooting up her back, her legs falling limp.

"You have lost your loyalty to me. Very well. Once this is done I shall gladly destroy you in Apocrypha," Hermaeus Mora threatened.

"Wrong. Your need to be right clouds your judgement. I am indeed loyal to you, but I value myself as well," Arcelia shook her head, and they parted ways as Arcelia gasped for breathe and struggled to walk.

"As I knew, Boethiah has been forced to slumber. Azura has fled her alliance to me remains neutral. When the time comes, Mehrunes Dagon may fall," Molag Bal spoke, though did not appear.

"Very well, Molag Bal, I do hope you will wait to turn against us," Arcelia frowned.

"Why should I? After this my use for you is done, might as well destroy what's in my way immediately," Molag Bal chuckled.

"I see. I shall be expecting your attack then. Keep in mind your are highly outnumbered," Arcelia nodded.

"And still I will succeed."

 

Arcelia found shelter under Paarthurnax's wing during the rain storm that had struck on their way to close the portal to Skuldafn, and instead sat under a slight overhanging of rock at the base of the mountain. Arcelia shivered, pressing herself into his warm side. They heard the roar of another dragon somewhere above, and Paarthurnax saw the golden glow travelling through the sky. Paarthurnax narrowed his eyes moving away from Arcelia to look ouf from under their shelter.

"What?" Arcelia tilted her head, following after before lookinc up to see a massive golden dragon who landes before them, the rain sizzling as it turned to steam during its approach to the strange dovah's scales. Paarthurnax's shock could not be hidden.

"Drem Yol Lok, Kuli ahrk Kaanviing," the flaming drahon greeted them and Paarthurnax quicklt bowed his head in respect.

"Drem Yol Lok, Bormahu," Paarthurnax greeted him and Arcelia quickly bowed, knowing well the meaning of Bormahu amongst the Dov.

"Rise, the two of you," Akatosh snorted and they obeyed. "I have watched to trouble of my sons' long. This is a new one. For as long as the rain pours, I grant you an Immortal Flame. And as long as it is lit, Paarthurnax, you will take the form of a joor."

"Bormahu? Excuse me?" Paarthurnax tilted his head.

"You know well what I said. I care little what you do while in that form. We shall see each other tomorrow however at the battle upon the Deadlands, you shall not know you see me. Arcelia, you have my blessings. Erei mu grind," Akatosh chuckled, and blew a small golden flame onto the ground before turning away to fly. Ths flame faded from their view after he flew far, though the dragon did not, as if the golden fire pealed off to reveal white scales as the dovah left. Arcelia frowned before looking back at Paarthurnax who let out a loud yelp and looked around frantically. Arcelia's eyes widened though she would've been a fool to not recognize him. He was breathing quickly, keeping a remarkable calm despite the circumstances, however the terror was still apparent. Arcelia quickly knelt down beside him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Paarthurnax, it's alright," she whispered, staring into his eyes, "are you alright?"

"I- I am... confused. What has happened? I still feel the pull of immortality but I am-" he trailed off, taking hisself in, testing his fingers and shifting into a more comfortable position on the ground. Expecting the slight movement to be easier, his hand shot out and gripped her sleeve, gritting his teeth. She quickly sat next  him, embracing the dovah from the side. He leaned into her, shivering despite the wamrth emanating from the small hovering flame.

"Remember please, what Akatosh said. Once the rain stops, so does this," Arcelia placed her hand on his cheek and he continued to curl up at her side, sandy hair intertwining with hers.

"Geh," Paarthurnax frowned, "once the rain is over. I suppose that means he doesn't wish us to use Clear Skies."

"Lok Vah Koor," Arcelia shouted and waited for the clouds to part though Kynareth denied it. "I suppose not."

 

Arcelia now sat behind Paarthurnax, messing with his hair now that he had stopped shaking and occasionally brushing her fingers across the horns that perched on his head. "I think Akatosh knew what he was doing," Arcelia muttered, "making you."

Paarthurnax turned and tilted his head a her, "what?"

"Nothing," Arcelia bit her lip, looking away.  Paarthurnax left it at that, but turned around and let her continue to play with his hair, though she did it slower at first, embarrassed. Even in the form of a joor, it seemed Paarthurnax's hearing was sharp as ever. "It seems my mother denies the skies to be cleared. We likely have plenty of time."

"Vahzah, Yoli," Paarthurnax nodded, "I have set in single places for many ages at a time, however. I have the patience. Do you?"

"Likely. I've done it for three days," Arcelia shrugged. Paarthurnax chuckled, patting her head and laying down. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Tired," he frowned, curling up. Arcelia nodded and laid beside him on the ground, curling up into his chest as if he was the size he was before. Paarthurnax nuzzled her hair, placing an arm over her shoulders. Arcelia smiled slightly, settling well beside him. She closed her eyes, though Paarthurnax did not. "Arcelia?"

"Yes?" she tilted her head back to look at him. His lips caught hers, gentle and confused as he traced his fingers over her messy, tangled hair. Arcelia's heart fluttered, and she wondered if his did too. She closed her eyes, mostly, wanting to see his face. Some warp of emotions came flooding through her, intense and overwhelming, as if they hadn't kissed before. It was short lived, but Arcelia felt like it was longer. Perhaps, a wishful thought.

"Zu'u ag fah hi," Paarthurnax muttered, and Arcelia nearly melted, not letting him simply go to sleep before she kissed him, nervous. Her hand fell to the side of his face and Paarthurnax smiled, finding her lips tender from the constant cold and wind that blew through Keizaal. He pressed back against her lips, and closed his own eyes. When they pulled away from each other, Paarthurnax placed a hand behind her neck so he could press his forehead to her. Arcelia's arm began burning as it held her slightly above the ground. She dragged Paarthurnax to the cave floor so she could rest her arm and they curled up together. Arcelia nuzzled below his chin, letting her breathe fog around his neck. The dovah stiffened slightly as her nose brushed his neck and he grabbed her jaw, not holding though more grazing it. He lifted her face yet again to meet his lips.

The strength in the kiss surprised Arcelia and she pinched his arm, gently, but enough so that he got the warning. "Krosis," Paarthurnax muttered.

"It's alright, but I know how it can be," Arcelia muttered, "still however," he took little more time and found her lips yet again, no longer so empowering though firm and still loving. Something broke in Arcelia, causing a pang of  _something_  running through her chest, like telling her _no_. Kaanviing barely registered it, instead letting Paarthurnax in, a dance of the tongues, or perhaps a battle.

Arcelia felt as if she had lost time itself, though it's child laid in her arms, kissing her to the edge of Aetherius. Skin on skin, clothes losing their meaning, bare skin losing its shame. Tangled together, Arcelia had never felt more vulnerable then beside this dovah, kissing and running her hands along his body as he did the same to her. Still, that pang didn't leave, and Arcelia began to notice.

_I did say I wasn't..._

_The battle is tomorrow, if one of us dies, after this, will the other be able to heal?_

_Or would it be best to do this in case one will never see the other?_

Arcelia pulled away, intoxicated and sticky with sweat, placing a hand on Paarthurnax's chest, "Paarthurnax," she stammered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Zu'u bahlok fah sleniil nau dii. May I?" he tilted his head, asking for permission before they pulled the final string.

"I- no," Arcelia shook her head, "th-this shouldn't have... the battle is tomorrow, Paarthurnax. If either of us die-"

Paarthurnax nodded, closing his eyes, "I understand."

"I'm sorry-"

Paarthurnax shook his head, "don't be, Yoli. I understand. I cannot bare to loose you. I won't. You're going to survive this, I know. However, I understand the doubt. If something does happen, to either of us, you are correct."

"Thank you," Arcelia sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"The rain is letting up," he muttered, looking away. Arcelia looked up, seeing the sun beginning to peak through the clouds. Still, Arcelia knew well the feeling that flowed through him, as it flowed through her as well.  _Disappointment,_  akin to betrayal. The wish that the battle would simply go away, but such was the world, and Arcelia doubted fate would be so kind to offer this chance again.

 

Arcelia flew beside Paarthurnax yet again up the mountain. Arcelia found her feathers seeming heavier. Kaanviing, impossible fate. She would never escape the change she caused, what shouldn't have happened, her fate unreadable. Such traps tormented Arcelia and weighed down on her heart. Still, she took faith in Paarthurnax's words that they would survive, or perhaps hope was a better word. He was correct. Their would always be doubt.

Reaching Skuldafn, they flew over the old ruin, towards the portal to Sovngarde, landing for Arcelia to shift and take the staff that kept the gates opened.

"We should go," Arcelia muttered.

"Yes," Paarthurnax agreed, "we should take care to rest back at the Monahven."

 

They landed beside Mallokun, who looked up at them, white scales nearly matching the snow beneath him, though his golden eyes gave him away, not that he was trying to hide. "Drem Yol Lok," Arcelia greeted the small dovah.

"You come to rest?" Mallokun asked and Arcelia nodded, laying beside Paarthurnax, "pruzah vulon then."

"Paaz vulan," Arcelia nodded, resting against her lover's scales.


	32. Chapter 32

Arcelia stood at the edge of the volcanic mountains, Paarthurnax and the Mallokun at her sides. They could all feal the watching gaze of Mehrunes Dagon who had yet to appear. Arcelia's Daedric allies stood behind her, an army of the dark beings. The Daedric Princes waited in silence, Hermaeus Mora, Molag Bal, Meridia, and Hircine waiting for the preparation of the mortals. Arcelia flared her wings, screeching to the sky and signaling daedric archers to rain down upon Mehrunes Dagon's Daedric Forces of Destruction.

The battle had begun. With the herne and morphoid daedra clashed with each other though it was near impossible to tell the difference between the two species. Arcelia took flight, inspecting the battlefield from overhead and avoiding arrows from both sides. Everything shook, and those on the ground surely felt it as a massive vortex of shock energy appeared in the sky, an anchor shooting forth from it and landing in the grounds of the Deadlands. Arcelia's eyes widened before she realized what was happening. Coldharbour was melding.

Arcelia saw the siege crawlers approaching the army she had built and swooped down to one of them, "Wuld Ro Kest!" She shot through it, splinters catching in her feathers. She flinched, absorbing herself in healing magick as she flew over her daedric allies who urged their followers onward into the battle. Death was imminent and quickly added up, sending many daedra back to the planes of Oblivion that they originated from. Arcelia noticed Mallokun flying over the battlefield, dispatching enemies without the use of his Thu'um. His gaze met hers and they flew past each other without a word. Paarthurnax and Golzqahwuth fought similarly, Kaalvahnir keeping near Hircine's servants.

"Molag Bal!" Mehrunes Dagon roared in fury at the traitor. Molag Bal regarded him little, easily able to destroy enemies under his feet. Arcelia swooped down again, flaring her wings and raking her talons through spider daedra. One managed to tear through her wing and she squeaked, landing and crushing the spider daedra in her beak.

"Fo Krah Diin!" she shouted, enwrapping her enemies in frigid frost. Hours seemed to pass, though time had little meaning in Oblivion as exhaustion tugged at her. The battle was being one, the enemies crushed underfoot, quite literally, by the the Daedric Princes. The first to attack Mehrunes Dagon himself was Molag Bal, though Hircine quickly joined, impaling Dagon with the Spear of Bitter Mercy. Arcelia flew above after healing Paarthurnax and Mallokun, barely avoiding the massive axe that was swung at her.

Mehrunes Dagon lodged his clawed glove into Molag Bal who in return struck him over the head with his mace. Mehrunes Dagon stumbled to the side and Hircine quickly stooped beneath Molag Bal to get a good shot at the Exalted and Most Puissant Lord, impaling Dagon yet again through the stomach. Mehrunes Dagon snarled gripping the spear and ripping it from Hircine's grasp, also ripping through his own flesh as he blocked Molag Bal's attack with the spear. Hircine rolled to the side from Mehrunes Dagon's claw. Arcelia swooped down the prince's back, raking her talons down her foe's spine.

"Fo Krah Diin!" Arcelia shouted, and flew away. Hircine stood but stood little chance as Dagon's axe flew to the side, through the Huntsman's neck. Hircine dissolved, forced to sleep in his realm. Hermaeus Mora, stabbed Mehrunes Dagon with a tentacle through the forehead, charging it with magick. Mehrunes Dagon screamed as the angelic daedra, Meridia appeared behind him, a sword of light in her hands, as well as in his chest. Molag Bal leaned forwards and Arcelia quickly flew to Mehrunes Dagon's side as the daedra's balance was tempted backwards. Molag Bal's needle-like and horrific fangs pierced Dagon's throat, and the Prince of Rage savored the taste of daedric blood.

"Die, brother, and I shall become," Molag Bal hissed, black blood on his fangs. Hermaeus Mora was the first to realize what was happening and reached to stop the Harvester of Souls from what he was doing. Still, the Demon of Knowledge was too late and Mehrunes Dagon fell, crumpling away into nothing. Molag Bal turned to Herma-Mora and his grin seemed to grow wider, the blue glow of the Daedric Prince turning to a dark purple. Terror ran through everyone who had survived and the remainder of their enemies turned to Molag Bal

They bowed, all except for the spider daedra, who quickly turned against him, siding with Arcelia yet again.

"Nid, Molag Bal!" Mallokun spoke first, in a voice strange to them all, golden eyes glowing brighter as the dark anchors landed around them, combining Coldharbour and the Deadlands. "Hi fent ni kron, neh fen hi!"

"Who are you?" Molag Bal hissed, amused.

"Hi mindok, hi pah dreh!" Mallokun snarled, "Yol Toor Shul!" Flame shot forth from Mallokun's shout, the strength in his Thu'um unmatchable, by far stronger then even the Dragonborn.  "Fall, Stone-fire!" Molag Bal hissed, swinging his mace at the dovah. "Wuld Na Kest!" Mallokun dodged with ease, breathing fire yet again upon the Daedric Prince of Domination and Destruction. Arcelia screeched to her allies, flying up to help Mallokun, who even in this state of amazing strength, struggled against the Prince. The other dovah quickly joined along with the Daedra.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Arcelia shouted and Molag Bal turned to her, batting her away as if she was a fly. She was knocked backwards and eventually regained her balance, wheezing as pain shot through her bones. Surely a few ribs had broken, though Arcelia had ran out of Magicka to repair it. Her flight was a struggle as Mallokun slowly became larger, flames flickering and growing on his scales as he fought. Arcelia no longer knew what was happening, but she decided not to question it as the small, weak dragon now flew on massive wings of golden flame, near the size of his opponent.

Hermaeus Mora struck the Greedy Man with a massive wave of tar-like goo that burnt through the daedra. Molag Bal fell to one knee, massive holes in his hide beginning to quickly repair themselves, knitting together. Mallokun landed before him, or perhaps Akatosh. Akatosh opened his jaws, head snaking forth to capture Molag Bal in his fangs. Molag Bal, done healing, slammed his mace to the side and Akatosh fell, crushing both allies and enemies as he landed on his side. Molag Bal stood, glaring at them.

"You wish to fall, you wish to die so painfully? Join me and leave behind your will," Molag Bal hissed, "live my slave or die forever in pain."

Meridia snarled, standing and sending a jet of pure light at her enemy. The light pierced Molag Bal and he cried out, rushing forwards towards the source of the light and slamming Meridia to the ground. He leaned down over her ear and muttered something unheard to Arcelia. Terror coursed through her as she flew after him, breathing flames down upon the entity. Akatosh recovered and bit down on the back of Molag Bal's neck, tossing him from the Glister Witch. Molag Bal turned, striking Akatosh again who reacted faster then before, biting down on Molag Bal's wrist.

"Su Grah Dun!" Arcelia shouted to fly faster, swiftly using the opportunity to claw and shout at Molag Bal. Paarthurnax joined her in her attacks, and Kaalvahnir was quick to follow suit.  Hermaeus Mora's magick was infinite, eventually switching from blobs of viscous liquid to thorny vines that wrapped around and tangled Molag Bal. He fought despite them, and Hircine approached with his spear, stabbing Molag Bal multiple times before slicing the back of the knee.

Molag Bal ignored it, allowing himself to heal before finally ripping his mace from Akatosh's grip and swinging at Arcelia.

"Wuld Ro Kest!"

Arcelia's eyes widened as bones crunched under the mace as Paarthurnax was thrown to the side, towards the ground. "Paarthurnax!" Arcelia flew down, landing beside the broken and mangled dovah. Nothing could compare to this loss, not the loss of Kodlak, Skjor, Erandur, or anyone else. Nothing devastated more then to shock her into a blank state of no tears and silence. Arcelia stood in silence, refusing to comprehend what had happened as she bent and nudged his bloody scales. Nothing. She let out a screech of defiance and was soon plucked off the ground, finding herself struggling in the grasp of the source of her hate.

She felt the grey hand squeezing the life out of her and she bit down on it, though it barely effected him. Arcelia felt little the need to struggle. He was gone, no light that she could see in her bleak life. Hermaeus Mora reached for her, but was swatted away by the mace.

_"Kodlak did not care for revenge," she remembered Farkas saying. Why would Paarthurnax? Why would she?_

Arcelia quit her struggles, limp as she waited for death to overtake her. Akatosh reached up and bt down on Molag Bal's hand, leaving Arcelia in the dark as she felt the grip on her loosen slightly.

_No._

Arcelia screamed, shifting back into a nord and slipping from Molag Bal's grasp as Akatosh spit her onto the ground. She screamed again.

_She wasn't them._

Arcelia let her rage envelope her, the wind circling around her as it bent to her even so far from Nirn or Aetherius. It could not be contained. Arcelia let out another scream as she fell to her knees, the pain becoming to much as it poured forth, ignoring her lack of Magicka and instead reaching into her soul for a source for her power. She could feel it, the drainage of her life as she could no longer hear, no longer see past the splotches of darkness that clouded her vision. Her ears rang loudly as the wind and sky bent to her will, submitting to her and only to her.

_"How much death will it take to equal in loss, the gain of saving a world?"_

Arcelia wasn't sure she knew the answer to Paarthurnax's question but she thought she had at least one answer.

_Her's and her foe's._

Her vision began returning, though she remained unable to hear as she stood, staring at Molag Bal. He said something, perhaps mocking or perhaps threatening. Likely both, though she cared little. She was the first born of Kyne, lover of Paarthurnax, and Champion of Hermaeus Mora. She could feel little of herself left, and color was fading. She glared up at the bemused and enraged daedra, refusing to speak as she felt her limbs twisting into intertwined wood, like that of a spriggan.

"You killed him," Arcelia muttered, unsure if she had actually said it as a pained rasp came out. Tears now fell as she stepped forwards, falling to the ground yet again as her green eyes glowed, and she appeared like a spriggan of white birch. Glowing bees swarmed in circles around her as she flared her wings, not having realized she had shifted into the massive bird, whose feathers were now the green light of a spriggan.

_Is that all I am?_ _An extraordinarily powerful spriggan?_

Arcelia wondered for little more then a second, not caring as she flew up, to meet Molag Bal, green light emerging from her beak and scorching the daedra.

_Paarthurnax..._

She was torn from the sky, though not by who she expected. She couldn't have expected them to. Her eyes met a massive green eye and a tentacle that impaled her skull, though not an attack, a search. This confused her, as she had no idea what he was searching for this time.

"No," Hermaeus Mora, muttered and retracted looking instead to Molag Bal. Akatosh looked to the demon of knowledge and snorted, allowing the daedra to stab the weakened Molag Bal as the winds began dying down. Arcelia screeched in anger, finding everything receding as she collapsed to her knees, made of skin, the winds dead. Molag Bal screamed and ripped through many of Herma-Mora's tentacles. Both daedra were pained and Akatosh joined ripping a horn from Molag Bal's scales.

"Fall, Molag Bal!" Akatosh snarled as Meridia stood beside them, summoning a blade of light and slicing through Molag Bal's stomach, separating him from his legs. He fell and screamed, his appearance shattering into a much smaller version, the size of the giants of Skyrim.

Arcelia felt her soul near vanished, and she knew little of how long she would last as it slowly seeped through the break. Hermaeus Mora took his attention from Molag Bal and began his work, drawing energy from the air into a small green ball and shoving it into Arcelia, who screamed in shock and pain as her soul reentered her. Molag Bal looked up, seeing the other Princes towering above him.

"Herma-Mora," Akatosh spoke, "you are the only who can withstand this without changing you. Taking him as your own soul."

"I am aware," Hermaeus Mora snorted, seemingly insulted, "he will not be the first." Hermaeus Mora impaled Molag Bal again who this time, was unable to struggle. "Die, and I shall become."

Arcelia watched in sorrow and terror as Molag Bal crumpled away into nothing, and Hermaeus Mora's eye became a dull blue. The battle was over, and Hermaeus Mora seemed relatively unaffected by the absorption of Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon. Akatosh's fire faded away, revealing Mallokun underneath, dazed, confused, and with a fading golden tint.

Arcelia gaped, and looked over to Paarthurnax, immediately running to the deceased dovah. "Paarthurnax," she muttered, falling next to him.


	33. Chapter 33

Arcelia let out a pained sob, clutching the dragon's scales. Mallokun was the first to stand beside her as she mourned. He refused to absorb the soul and instead sat in silence, occasionally prodding his old friend with his snout in desperation. Arcelia however, only sat in tears. Yes, she was desperate that he would come back, but he was dead, and despite her desperation, it did not blind her from the truth. She wished it had. She ignored the comforting tentacle on her shoulder and instead wiped the blood off of his face.

"Please don't- don't let this..." Arcelia choked out a sob and heard a sad chirp, though she ignored it, too focused, to distraught and destroyed at the sight before her.  _How could he?_

Molag Bal was dead, or at least his mind was, almost completely overwritten by the daedra who absorbed him. Arcelia could not be angry anymore, not at anyone but herself. Arcelia leaned over, not caring that her knees were crushed against the stone beneath her. Her forehead came to Paarthurnax's and her tears fell over his snout, leaving smudges in the blood that dirtied him. Her hand traced over his scales, shaking and fidgeting as she tried to remember how they felt when they were living, clean. She could easily remember, and perhaps too well, leaving her longing to feel his scales like that again, not slick with his own blood.

"No," Arcelia whispered, remembering everything, and suddenly wanting to burn those memories, to toss them away because of the pain they caused her. However, this was not within her ability, as they haunted her, reminding her if how much she  _loved_ him, how long she would not be able to  _let go_.

She didn't care at the crack she heard somewhere behind her as a low whimper was heard from the snout of the being who nudged her arm. She looked down at it, barely able to see through the haze of tears. It was tiny and jet black and she felt it nudge her again, its snout smooth and cool like scales. Arcelia hiccuped and continued her crying, ignoring the strange one beside her.

"Dreh ni krosis fah rok," the young voice spoke and turned to Paarthurnax, "Slen Tiid Bo."

 

Arcelia sat on the stones, staring out over the sky as she closed her eyes and sighed, the wind blissful against her face. The young Alduin sat beside her, basking in the rare warmth that came only on Sun's Height, and even then was a blessing. Alduin yawned, glaring at Arcelia when she stood and began walking away. "What?" she frowned and the young dovah rolled his eyes, flying to catch up to her and walk by his side. He resembled his old self little in appearance, though still had his dark scales and scarlet eyes. He was far less intimidating, sleeker horns and plumper hide.

"Harbinger, how was your trip?" one of the new recruits for the Companions asked.

"Sadly, rather fruitless," Arcelia shook her head and Alduin went off to find Vilkas.

"You here to bother me?" Arcelia heard Vilkas groan.

"No but I can be," Alduin replied.

"I'm sorry, Brigid," Arcelia sighed, "I have to go save Vilkas. Good day."

"You too," Brigid nodded and Arcelia hurried over to Alduin, scooping the World-Eater up in his arms, despite the difficulty from his weight.

"What did I say about bothering Vilkas?" Arcelia chided him. He snorted, escaping her grasp.

"Of course, Monah," Alduin sighed, lowering his head.

"How's everyone?" Arcelia asked.

"Aela and Kaalvahniir are hunting together, some issue with skeevers in over at Honningbrew Meadery. Farkas is training the whelps. Everyone else is raiding an old bandit fort in the west," Vilkas shrugged.

"And you?"

"Actually, I am troubled," Vilkas admitted.

"What ails you?" Arcelia asked and Alduin rolled on his back, playing with her shoes.

"Kodlak's final teaching. I think he was right about beast blood and Sovngarde," Vilkas sighed and Arcelia nodded. "I wish to cleanse myself that I may know glory in the afterlife."

"I will help you cure yourself. In fact, I planned to cure myself as well. Win win," Arcelia shrugged, "let's go, Alduin."

 

"Lok Kaan Viing!" Arcelia shouted, flying to the Throat of the World to greet Paarthurnax, who gladly rose from meditation to greet her as well. She landed beside him, immediately shifting back and petting his snout as Alduin landed beside Mallokun. Mallokun snorted upon seeing the dragon who was far smaller then even himself.

"Geh, Alduin?" Mallokun tilted his head.

"Feed me."

Arcelia covered her mouth and chuckled, sitting by Paarthurnax who crawled off the Word Wall as usual to sit beside her. He nudged her, gently pushing her to the ground. She didn't react, keeping the same slight smile and simply acting as if she was now simply sitting sideways. Paarthurnax tilted his head, unsure if this was disappointing or more amusing then his original plan.

"So, what's going on today?" Arcelia asked, shivering slightly as her cheek pressed and reddened in the snow. Arcelia sat up, sneezing, "getting sick, apparently."

 

Arcelia twisted in her sleep, though Paarthurnax put up with it surprisingly well.

_"Paarthurnax!" she saw him fall, and immediately ran up to him, placing her hand on his snout that immediately began rotting beneath her fingertips. She screamed, backing away as Paarthurnax rose, flesh rotting from his corpse. He opened his jaws but spoke in a voice that sent shivers down her spine._

_Aav Hah Drem!_

_Arcelia found herself on Paarthurnax's neck, flying through the air. "This again, eh?" Arcelia asked._

_"Yes," Paarthurnax spoke before landing, "this." Arcelia smiled in reply, finding a log in the dream forest to sit down on. Paarthurnax sat beside her, gently nudging her._ _"It hurts, the knowing."_

_"Knowing what?" Arcelia tilted her head._

_"Your_ _mortality," Paarthurnax muttered, looking away. Arcelia chuckled and shook her head, grabbing him and forcing eye contact._

_"My mortality died when I gave old Herma-Mora no choice but to force my soul back into my body," Arcelia smiled, leaving a light kiss on his scales. "However I believe something else very important happened that day." Paarthurnax looked over to her more willingly and she continued, "Alduin saved you."_

_"Vahzah. I am forever grateful to him. Reincarnated, the child has potential to no longer go down the trail he did before," Paarthurnax nodded, "still, you're not mortal anymore?"_

_"No. I accidentally fixed that by almost draining my soul," Arcelia shook her head. "Alduin has a lot to learn but he does hold shame knowing what he has done. No longer the first born or even entirely a son of Akatosh has most definitely changed that. How does it feel knowing the while he is Akatosh's child, we are his parents, hmm?"_

_"Terrifying," Paarthurnax snorted, "and liberating."_

_"Of course," Arcelia nodded and placed another kiss on Paarthurnax's snout. "Zu'u ag fah hi."_

_"Mahfaeraak, Arcelia."_


End file.
